If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Katherine Cruz
Summary: Sonny and Carly centric story but includes other charactercouples. Set in October of 2000. Sonny and Carly learn that sometimes tomorrow never comes.
1. An Unexpected Request

For this story everything is exactly the same for Sonny and Carly. Now for Zem, it's a little different. When the Hardy Boys jumped him he was able to get away with Emily's help and she's hiding him away. Now on with the story....  
  
If Tomorrow Never Comes  
  
By Kittykat  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Carly picked up her pace, pulling her coat tightly around her. She smiled slightly, wanting to get home as quickly as she could. She knew Sonny was home and she wanted to see him. She'd missed him so much it was almost ridiculous. Almost. At the thought, she almost broke into a run, when she saw a figure hunched on the shadows of the pier stairs. She slowed down becoming alert immediately.  
  
There was something familiar about the person. She stepped closer making sure to keep a safe distance just in case. When she was close enough she realized who it was. Her eyes widen in shock, "Mike?" she asked quietly. Mike looked up at the sound of her voice. She saw the circle under his eyes, his sunken cheeks and dirty face. His clothes were a mess. "My God." Carly bent down to touch his head, looking into his eyes. She saw them cloud with fear and doubt. "It's okay. It's me Carly, Mike." She watched as his eyes cleared.  
  
"Carly?"  
  
  
  
Johnny watched in amusement as Alexis tried to bring her dead plant back to life. She'd tried everything from coaxing to threatening but nothing seemed to work. He decided to tease her. "Ms. Davis?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I think your plants dead." he said, deadpan.  
  
Alexis turned to look at the bodyguard. He was trying his dardnest to hide a smile. "It's a bonsai tree, Johnny" she snapped, "and it's perfectly fine."  
  
"If you say so, Ms. Davis. Here are the contracts you wanted." he replied innocently, handing her a packet of papers. Alexis took them from him going to her desk and picking up another set of papers. "Here. Tell him to look this over." Johnny nodded, taking the packet, he stopped and turned back, saying over his shoulder, "Maybe you should try watering it"  
  
"Water? I thought you didn't need to water these."  
  
Johnny laughed closing the door behind him.  
  
"Well, damn." Alexis said out loud, looking at her pathetic dead tree. That boy was too cute for his own good. Damn the whole being in love with Ned thing... she thought, as she headed for the kitchen for some water.  
  
  
  
Johnny was still chuckling as he walked down the hall. The elevator doors opened and Carly stepped out. She looked up, startled to see him there. "Jesus, Johnny. You almost gave me a heart attack."  
  
"Sorry Mrs. C. how was your day?" he asked, noticing the tension on her face.  
  
Carly smiled slightly at his endearment, he's refused to call her Carly since she married Sonny and she refused to let him call her Mrs. Corinthos all the time. So, he'd come up with Mrs. C. It suited her just fine. "It was... eventful. Sonny home?"  
  
"Yes he is. He's been looking for you." Johnny handed her the papers while he went to open the penthouse door. "Can you give this to him?"  
  
"Sure." she replied, patting his cheek affectionately as she stepped into the penthouse. She saw Sonny on the phone. He turned to look at her, sending her a dimpled smile and a wink. Her heart picked up a beat like it always did when he looked at her. She smiled back, walking up to his desk. Setting the papers on it, she bent to place a kiss on his head. Seeing he was in a heated argument with Benny, she walked up the stairs to their room. Their room. It still surprised her that he was hers. She knew he didn't love her the way she loved him but he cared for her. She could wait for him to love her. She knew that. She closed her eyes, praying that he would learn to love her one day.  
  
She changed out of her suit into a pair of faded jeans and a pullover t- shirt. Picking up her brush, her mind wondered to Mike. He's refused to let her take him to the penthouse, threatening to run. She'd convinced him to let her take him home. She'd followed him home, thinking about what she would say to Sonny. She didn't notice where they were heading until she saw the Cortland street sign. Mike had gone into a run down building and she's followed him. She entered his apartment and was struck dumb. It was a mess. Clothes, trash, and barely any lights. It took her back to another room what seemed like so long ago except that room and the situation had been far, far, worse.  
  
She went toward the chair by the window where Mike had sat down. She looked down at him, running her hands through her hair. "Mike." He turned to look at her. "Listen, I'm going to go home now. I need to see Sonny but I'll be back in a little bit. Promise me you'll be here?" she said, holding his hand in hers.  
  
He gripped her hand tightly, "Please don't tell Sonny where I am?" Carly hesitated, knowing she couldn't keep this from Sonny. "Mike..."  
  
"Just for a little bit, please."  
  
Hoping to keep him calm, she promised. "Alright. Just for a little bit."  
  
He let go of her hand and settled back into the chair. Carly stood up slowly, walking to the table and grabbing her purse. Walking back to Mike, she smoothed his hair gently. "I'll be back." She made her way to the door, turned to look at him one last time and then closed to door firmly behind her. She'd taken the first cab home needing to talk to Sonny.  
  
Putting her brush down, she stood up, turning the lights out and made her way down stairs. Her shoeless feet were silent on the floor. Sonny wasn't in the living room, she walked over to the couch. She sat down on it in her usual Indian style and bent her head into her hands, trying to massage her headache away.  
  
Sonny walked silently out of the kitchen. Smiling he noticed Carly sitting on the couch. She put her head in her hands and his smile faded. Something was wrong. She always came looking for him to greet him with a hug or a kiss. It's what married people do, she'd say. He walked slowly to her, taking the seat in front of her on the ottoman. She looked up at him and smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. He took her hands, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. Pulling back he asked. "Baby, what's wrong?"  
  
He saw the tears start to form in her eyes and he got up to sit next to her on the couch. Pulling her to him, he kissed the side of her head. "Carly, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Before she could say anything, Johnny knocked on the door. Sonny groaned in frustration. It never failed. "Yeah?"  
  
Johnny walked in and paused, seeing Carly and Sonny on the couch. He always hated interrupting them. "I'm sorry. It's Emily Quatermine."  
  
Carly's head came up off his shoulder, looking to the door. "Send her in, Johnny." she said. Johnny stepped aside and Emily walked in. She looked tired and extremely worried. "I'm so sorry." she said.  
  
Sonny got up from the couch, walking over to her. "It's okay. How are you doing? We heard that Zander came back to look for you. Did he hurt you?" Sonny asked.  
  
Emily shook her head. How many people was she going to say this to... "No. I'm fine."  
  
Sonny nodded. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Actually I came to see Carly." she said, looking over Sonny shoulder. Sonny turned to look behind him. Carly got up from the couch. "Alright. I'll leave you two alone." Walking back to Carly he kissed her softly. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." She smiled at him and watched him walk to the stairs. She looked at Emily and caught the surprised look on the girl face. Smiling at her, she walked over, reaching for her hands. "Are you sure your okay, Emily?"  
  
Emily smiled slightly, "Yeah. I am. He wasn't... he didn't hurt me..."  
  
Carly nodded, satisfied for the moment. Turning away she walked to the bar, pouring herself a glass of water she asked the question on her mind. "What did you need to see for, Emily?"  
  
"I need your help. I need someone to help me hide Zander."  
  
Carly choked on her water. Emily rushed over, patting her firmly on the back. Wheezing, she pulled away. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she turned to look at Emily. "Come again?"  
  
Emily raised her eyes to Carly. "I'm hiding Zander. He's innocent and I need to prove it but I can't do it alone. Will you help me?" 


	2. Promises

If Tomorrow Never Comes  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Carly shook her head fervently, unsure if she had just heard right. "You want me to. what?" She didn't wait for an answer. Shaking her head she walked to the couch. "I don't understand, Emily. He kidnapped you! He used you as a human shield. Why? Why are you helping this guy? Better yet why would you think I'd help him after what happened?" Carly asked, her hands flailing wildly. She stared hard at Emily, confused and worried.  
  
Emily looked down at the floor, trying to come up with the right words to explain to Carly about Zander. How can I when I'm not even sure what's going on? At the thought she felt the tears coming. She sniffled quietly, hoping she could keep them at bay. She'd been doing so well till now. She wasn't going to start to cry. Not right here and not right now. The tears began to fall and Emily choked back a sob, turning her back to Carly. She felt Carly's hands on her shoulder. She turned around and looked up at her. "I'm so scared." she sobbed.  
  
Carly pulled her to her, hugging her tightly. She ran her hands up and down her back gently as she murmured quiet reassurances in her ear. "It's alright, Em. It's alright." Carly held her there until she felt Emily's sobs start to subside. She pulled away and taking her hand walked them back to the couch. She gently pushed Emily down on it and sat down next to her, caressing her hair softly. "Are you okay? Okay, stupid question, Carly." Emily laughed sadly, looking at her through tear filled eyes. "It's okay. I'm okay now. I promise," she added at Carly's doubtful look.  
  
Carly nodded, "You want to tell me what this is all about. I don't know you that well, Emily but I know you're a smart girl so you've got to have a reason for helping Zander out." Carly said softly. Emily raised her head slowly, meeting Carly's eyes. "I do." She took a deep breath, rising from the couch. Carly watched her not moving from her seat. She knew that Emily would tell her when she was ready so she waited patiently. Emily came back to the couch and sat down on the ottoman across from Carly. "It all started at a rave back in July." and for the next half hour Emily told Carly everything from her fight with Juan to Zander coming back for her after Canada.  
  
"So, Sorel killed Ted." Carly stated sharply. Emily looked up at her seeing the anger in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." Emily said quickly.  
  
"What?" Carly asked, confused. Suddenly she realized the Emily thought she was angry with her. "Oh, honey, no. Listen, I'm not angry with you. I'm just pissed off at Sorel. He kidnapped my Mom and he's constantly threatening my husband. Now, he sets you and this kid up for a murder." Carly rises up quickly from the couch, her movements quick and angry. "Damn coward." She walks to the bar, pouring herself a glass of scotch. "He couldn't come at Sonny and Jason head on. He needed to use you and this kid." Carly shook her head, raising the glass to her lips and taking a long sip. She felt the liquid slide down her throat smoothly. Warmth spread down her body and she inhaled sharply as it hit her stomach. "He still used you as a shield. What if one of those cops had a shaky trigger finger or some idiot had tried to be a hero? You could've been hurt or worse." She said to herself more than to Emily.  
  
Emily got up from couch, walking to stand next to Carly. Pouring herself a glass of water, her mind ran with a million ways to convince Carly to help Zander. She took a sip of her water preparing to beg if she had to. She heard Carly sigh deeply and turned to see her pinch the ridge of her nose. Emily smiled to herself. She'd seen Sonny do that a lot of times.  
  
Carly opened her eyes and caught Emily small smile. She looked behind her to see what was so funny. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Emily shrugged, looking away quickly, stifling a laugh.  
  
Carly caught the twinkle in Emily's eye but decided it was probably better not knowing. She saw the light in Emily's eyes die and her face became somber again. Emily turned her back to Carly and put her hands to her face, rubbing her face gently.  
  
"I'll help you."  
  
Emily whirled around to look at Carly. "You'll. really?"  
  
Carly nodded slowly. "Yes. I'll help you with Zander. I don't know what I can do but I'll try. This doesn't mean I trust the guy. Far from it." She said pointing at Emily.  
  
"I know. You don't know him, yet. But thank you so much for helping him."  
  
Carly nodded, the wheels in her mind churning. She wasn't sure how the hell she was going to pull this off but she's find a way. "There is one condition."  
  
Emily looked at Carly suspiciously. "What? What's the condition?"  
  
"You need to stay away from Zander." She raised her hand up to stop Emily's protests. "I mean it, Emily. I can't help him if I have to worry about you. Besides, you told me Taggert and Mac think you're hiding something. They're probably following every move you make. If you want to help Zander, you need to stay away. At least until I get him somewhere safe. So, promise me you won't go see him." Carly saw Emily nod quickly. "Emily," her voice holding a warning, "Say it."  
  
"I promise I won't go see Zander."  
  
Carly nodded satisfied that Emily would keep her promise. "So, you're sure he's still at the boxcar, right?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Okay. Good." Carly looked down at her watch. "It's late. You better get going before someone misses you." She saw the surprised look on Emily's. "I figured you sneaked out. I don't see old Eddie letting you at of the dungeon on his own." She joked grabbing Emily's jacket and walking he to the door.  
  
Emily pulled her jacket on and opened the door. She paused at the entrance and turned to look at Carly, who stood with her hand on the door handle. "Why did you agree to help Zander?"  
  
"I'm not doing for him. I'm doing it for you."  
  
"But why? I mean, nobody else believed me when I told them about Zander. How come you believe me?"  
  
Carly reached out to push a strand of her behind Emily's face. "You're a good judge of character, Emily. If you'll willing to risk so much helping Zander I figure he's got to have something in him that's worth it."  
  
"He does." Emily said, then smiled and impulsively gave her a hug. "Thanks you so much. I'll never forget it." She pulled away from Carly, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Carly nodded and then turned to Johnny, "Make sure she gets home alright." Johnny nodded stepping forward to follow Emily out. She watched as they got in the elevator and closed the door quietly. She leaned her forehead against it. What the hell did I just get myself into?  
  
  
  
Sonny gazed out the window, watching the reflection of the lights on the dock, and the ships coming in and out of the port. His thoughts drifted to his wife like they always did when he was alone. Hell when he was alone, when he was with her, when he was working. He shook his head at himself. Who the hell am I kidding? He crossed his arms against his chest, taking a deep breath. He knew something was wrong. He'd seen it in her eyes earlier before Emily had arrived. She'd wanted to say something before they'd been interrupted. He smiled slightly, remembering the look of surprise on her face when Emily had asked to talk to her alone. He knew she liked Emily and he'd hoped that for Michael's sake they could find a way to get along. Looked like he might get his wish.  
  
He turned, heading back to their bed. Their bed. He still couldn't believe she was his. She was his wife. She's chosen him over Jason. Him. A small smile played on his lips and he looked down at his watch, surprised to see that she and Emily had been talking for over an hour. As he removed his watch he realized it was November. Almost one year since that night. The night that they'd both sworn had never happened. The night he'd made the horrible mistake of breaking his best friend's trust. The best mistake of my life, he thought. He almost laughed out loud, wondering where the hell that had come from.  
  
She stood leaning on the doorframe, watching him get ready for bed. She never got tired of this. Of just watching him stand. Or walk. Or sleep. She lay awake some nights just listening to him breath. He smiled suddenly, his dimples showing full force. Her heart leapt to her throat. Damn that smile could kill you.  
  
He felt her gaze and turned his head to look at her. "You spying on me?" His pulse speeding up when she sent him that toothy grin he loved.  
  
"I was just standing here wondering what could make my husband smile like that, " she said as she made her way to him. She stopped to stand in front of him, her hands sliding up his chest coming to rest behind his neck as she played with the hair that always curled there.  
  
"Oh. That's easy," he smiled, his hands settling on her waist. He looked down at her mouth, then back up to her eyes. "Your husband's wife." Her eyes widened and she searched his, trying to gauge his sincerity. It still surprised her when he said those things to her. Nobody ever had before. He saw the uncertainty in her eyes and suppressed a frustrated sigh. He could kill all the people that had made her feel so unworthy that any little compliment was met with doubt. Include yourself there, buddy. "Come here." He took her hand and walked to the bed. He sat down and pulled her down to sit on his lap. "I meant that, Carly. You know that, right? You make. you make me happy."  
  
When the rain is blowing in you face  
  
And the whole world is on you case  
  
I would offer you a warm embrace  
  
To make you feel my love  
  
Carly closed her eyes, the tears threatening to fall. He always did that to her. He always made her feel so special. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her. She bent her head and her lips captured his in a soft kiss. She pulled back slightly and their eyes meet as her hand came to his face. He lost himself in those eyes. Those soulful brown eyes.  
  
"Why don't you try a different strategy? Take her out to dinner, give her ring."  
  
"Then what? Get on one knee and tell her how soulful her brown eyes are? Come on, Mike."  
  
"Well, she does have nice eyes."  
  
He tensed suddenly at the thought of Mike. Carly saw the change in his face, not sure why he'd suddenly become upset. Sonny brought up his free hand to his face, rubbing his eyes hard. Damn it. He didn't want to think about Mike. He felt her hands on his face "What? What's wrong?"  
  
He smiled, shaking his head, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. "Nothing. I." he looked up at her suddenly. "What did Emily want?"  
  
Carly looked at him, knowing she couldn't tell him about Zander, not wanting to lie about something else to him. "She needs my help."  
  
That got his attention. "With what?"  
  
"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, Sonny."  
  
He watched her as she avoided looking at him. His eyes narrowed and he reached to pull her face to look at him. He saw the fear in her eyes. "Carly."  
  
She pulled away, standing up from his lap, and walking to stand in the middle of the room. Her back to him she looked out same window he's been staring from. "Please, Sonny, don't ask me to. I can't. I promised." Turning to face him she said quietly. "You're not the only one that keeps a promise."  
  
When the evening shadows in the stars appear  
  
And there is no one to dry your tears  
  
I could hold you for a million years  
  
To make you feel my love  
  
"You don't want to tell me because I'm not going to like what it's about. It has to do with Zander?" He saw the shock on her eyes before she hid it. She said nothing and they stared at each other from across the room. He shook his head in frustration. He knew better than to try to push her and back her into a corner. She'd only dig her heels in deeper. He held his hand up "Okay. Okay, at least tell me it's not." He saw the look she got on her face. "Damn it, Carly."  
  
She moved to stand before him, kneeling down to look at his face. She reached over to hold his face in her hands. "Listen to me. I promise you if it get into trouble or if I need help, I'll come to you. Please just trust me." He searched her eyes, his hands coming to rest in her hair. His fingers threaded through her hair slowly. He pulled her face up to his and held it gently in his hands as his lips met hers. He pulled her lower lip through his, nibbling lightly. He heard her moan and he pulled her up as he gripped her head tightly. Her mouth opened beneath his and their breath mingled together. Pulling away to look at her, he whispered. "I trust you."  
  
I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
  
But I would never do you wrong  
  
I've known it from the moment that we meet  
  
There's no doubt in my mind where you belong  
  
  
  
I go hungry, I go black and blue  
  
I go crawling down the avenue  
  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
  
To make you feel my love  
  
His mouth came crashing down on her. Her fingers found the button of his shirts, deftly working them off. His shirt fell to the floor and she ran her hands over his chest. Her head bent and she heard his sharp intake as her tongue touched his nipple. She took the knob between her teeth, scraping it lightly. His hands came to her head holding her there. He groaned when her head came away. She placed open mouthed kissed across his chest, trailing her fingers to his bulge, massaging it lightly. His breathing came in shallow pants and he pulled away bringing her shirt up over her head. Finding her naked underneath, his fingers traced her nipples lightly, his hand taking her breast, palming it gently. He watched her as her eyes closed, a purr rumbling in her throat. He smiled as he pulled her towards him, walking until the back of his knees hit the bed. Turning her towards the bed he laid her down gently. He pushed his pants and boxers off in one motion. She looked up at him and held her hand out to him.  
  
Storms are raging on the Rolling sea  
  
Down the highway of the grain  
  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
  
But you ain't seen nothing like me yet  
  
He walked to her slowly, his hand taking hers as he climbed to the bed. He met her eyes and his breath caught in his throat. She was looking at him with something unnamed shining in her eyes. She smiled slowly and pulled her down to him, her mouth capturing his. "Sonny." she murmured and he felt his heart stop at her voice. He needed her. He needed her now. He pulled himself off her, his fingers finding the waistband of her pants and pushing them down. He threw them over the side of the bed as his body moved to cover hers. She opened her arms to hold him and he plunged into her. They gasped as her heat gripped tightly. He moved his hands down to grip her butt, pulling her off the bed as he plunged deeper into her. She screamed when he touched her womb. He began to thrust harder as her hips met his. Her fingers dug into his back. He felt her walls start to tremble and he thrust faster, deeper, bending to take her mouth, "Baby." he moaned against her lips. Carly felt herself crest and his own muffled her scream. His forehead touched hers and he closed his eyes as he spilled his seed into her.  
  
  
  
Sonny watched her sleeping, her head laying on his chest. He pulled her more tightly to him, his fingers caressing her face. She sighed and curled closer to him, Her hand found his and she smiled in her sleep as she laced her fingers through his. He felt something start to break in him. He brought his lips to her hair inhaling her distinct smell. Roses. He smiled against her head, kissing it lightly. He closed his eyes, bringing her head up to lie beneath his chin. I love you.  
  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
  
Make you happy make your dreams come true  
  
To make you feel my love  
  
Lyrics: To make you feel my love by Garth Brooks 


	3. No Good Hiding Places

If Tomorrow Never Comes  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sonny opened the penthouse door slowly, his head coming around to peek into the room. Making sure no one was around he walked in and headed for his desk, a small package in his hands. Hearing someone on the stairs he opened the top drawer and dropped the package inside, slamming it shut. Turning he saw Leticia standing at the top of the stairs with Mikey.  
  
"Uncle Sonny!" Mikey exclaimed, squirming in Leticia's arms until she put him down. He ran down the stairs as fast as his little legs would let him. He headed straight for Sonny, jumping into his arms as Sonny reached down for him.  
  
"Hey buddy." Sonny hugged the little boy to him, kissing him softly on the head, "Where you going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"I wonder where he got that from."  
  
Sonny looked up to see his wife standing at the top of the stairs. She leaned against Leticia shoulder, turning to look at the other woman. "I tell you just like his Uncle Sonny". Leticia bit her lip as she tried not to laugh. She looked from Carly to Sonny. Catching the gleam in their eyes she decided maybe she and Mikey should head out on their own first. "Hey, why don't I take Mikey with me and you catch up later, " she said, not waiting for a response she walked down the rest of the stairs and took Michael from Sonny.  
  
"I'll see you later, buddy."  
  
"Bye." Mikey replied absently. Leticia smiled at them before waving goodbye and heading for the door. Sonny turned to his wife who had come down the greet him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey gorgeous".  
  
"Hey yourself." He replied his hand reaching the back of her head he moved her closer, taking her mouth with his. He heard her groan deep in her throat as she pressed herself into him. Her body molded to his. Perfect fit. His hands moved to take her face into them. He opened his eyes slightly, watching the look that came over her face and another wave of lust hit him. He groaned this time pulling her roughly to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He raised her slowly, walking to the couch.  
  
Carly let herself go, her mind forgetting everything but the warmth of his kiss, the feel of his arms around her, the need he always brought out. She heard his groan and it drove her a bit more over. Suddenly she felt as he raised her and steered her toward the couch. She stopped him remembering that she had errands to do it. "Sonny."  
  
"Hmm?" His lips grazed her neck, lightly nipping it.  
  
"Sonny.stop." Carly felt her knees go weak. Jesus. At her words he halted, his head coming up to look at her. He watched her open her heavy lidded eyes. He set her down gently. "Something wrong?" he asked a teasing smile on his face.  
  
She reached up to caress his cheek her fingers trailing their way to the top of his shirt. He smiled slightly as she unbuttoned his first button. "No. Nothing's wrong. I just have some errands I need to run and if I don't stop you now I won't stop you." She swatted at his hands when he reached for her.  
  
"Well, when you put like that. Come here." Grabbing her by the waist as she ran past him he pulled her back into him. His hands wrapped around her. She leaned back into him, her eyes closing for a moment. His head came to rest her shoulder and her hand came to rest on his cheek. That 's how Johnny found them when he opened the door. He hesitated for a moment not wanting to interrupt. He hated interrupting them. He cleared his throat and their heads turned to look at him. He bit back a smile when Sonny's head stayed on her shoulder. Man, he has it bad.  
  
"I'm sorry but the cab's here for Mrs. C. Should I send it away?"  
  
Carly sighed shaking her head. "No. I'll be right down. Thanks Johnny."  
  
Johnny nodded as he closed the door. Sonny turned her around to face him. "You sure you don't want to." he asked his head motioning to the stairs as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down. She laughed out loud, the sound going start to his heart. He loved to hear her laugh. "I don't think so, hubby. I have work to do and don't tell me you don't."  
  
"Party pooper." She stepped away from him to grab her coat and purse. She checked her pocket for her keys. He watched her amazed that she could make doing the simplest things sexy. She came back to him kissing him fully on the mouth. She stepped back and waited knowing it was coming. "Is this about Emily, Carly?"  
  
Not wanting to lie to him, she simply nodded.  
  
"Carly."  
  
"Sonny, you promised."  
  
"Where you going?" he asked, sighing deeply.  
  
She let out the breath she's been holding. Thank you. "Not to sound redundant but." she began walking to the door. Turning around she sent him the toothy grin he loved. "Out."  
  
"Oh really?" He crossed his arms, his eyebrows rising. "When you coming back?"  
  
"Whenever." She winked and threw him a kiss before walking out the door.  
  
He shook his head, laughing to himself. The woman was going to be the end of him. He waited until he heard the elevator close before he opened the door. Johnny looked to him, stepping forward. "Boss?"  
  
"Johnny, I need you to follow her. Get Francis to cover for you." Johnny nodded before asking, "Should I call you to report or."  
  
Sonny hesitated for a moment. Damn he'd promised. "No." he said, rubbing his face with his hand. "Just keep an eye on her. I don't need to know where she goes or what she's doing. Just make sure she's okay."  
  
Johnny headed for the elevator but he stopped when Sonny called to him. He looked over his shoulder a little thrown by the look on Sonny's face.  
  
"If she's in any kind of danger, I mean any. Then, forget what I just said and come find me."  
  
Johnny nodded and walked into the elevator as the doors closed quietly behind him. Sonny stood in the hallway staring at nothing. I hope you know what you're doing Carly. He looked up at the ceiling his hand running through his hairs. Be careful baby. Please be careful.  
  
Zander stepped out from under the boxcar. That was too damn close. He's heard someone coming and had practically killed himself trying to fit under the car to keep from being discovered. He was glad he had hidden when he heard Lucky and that girl from the bridge talking. He sighed not really wanting to hear whatever they were saying. The girl kept interrupting Lucky, droning on and on about God knows what. His eyes started drifting shut when he heard the word brainwashing. What the hell.He stood still, straining to hear the rest but the chick went on and on about how she felt, how much she needed him, blah, blah, blah. He was freezing by the time they'd finally finished talking. He waited a few minutes more before stepping out from under the car. Shaking his legs to keep them warm he moved to stand back inside the boxcar. He froze when he heard someone else coming.  
  
"So, that's what's been going on then, Juan?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
Zander shook his head in disbelief. What? Nobody goes to school in this town? He looked around him frantically trying to find a place to hide. Oh sure, Zander, in an empty boxcar. The voices kept coming closer.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Oh. That's where Lucky, Em's friend, used to live."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll show you."  
  
Oh no. Zander raised his hands to the ceiling. Come on, give me a break. He backed into the wall, hoping they would only glance inside and not catch him.  
  
"Here. I'll help you up." He heard Juan say. Of course, cause you really don't like me very much, do you? he thought, raising his eyes skyward. He prepared himself to run, figuring he could shove Juan down and take off running before he recognized him. He stepped forward, and then paused when he heard a woman's voice.  
  
"Hey, Juan!"  
  
" Hey Carly. How are you doing?"  
  
"Good. Thanks. How's everything with you?"  
  
"It's okay. Congratulations on your marriage to Sonny."  
  
"Thanks. You going to introduce us or what?"  
  
Zander heard Juan laugh. "Oh sorry. Carly Ben- um Corinthos, this is Shari Thomas. Shari, Carly Corinthos."  
  
"Nice to you meet you, Shari."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"What are you doing here, Carly? Not your usual hanging spot." Juan asked.  
  
"I could say the same for you. Actually, I came looking for you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah. I was at Kelly's and Taggert was looking for you. He seemed pretty intense so when I saw you guys when I was walking I thought I should let you know."  
  
"Oh. Thanks. We better head back then. Nice to see Carly."  
  
"Yep. Good to meet you, Shari. Bye."  
  
Zander held his breath waiting to hear the woman footsteps as she walked away. After a few minutes he thought he realized she hadn't moved. What the hell is she doing? He turned to walk to the back corner of the boxcar, tapping his feet quietly. He faced the wall, staring at the stupid drawing of a bed. Oh sure. That's supposed to make you feel better. He froze when he heard someone step into the boxcar. Whirling around he pulled out the gun he'd been carrying. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing?"  
  
The blonde ignored him looking around the boxcar before bringing her eyes back to his. One eyebrow rising, she sent him a smirk. She adjusted her gloves and pointed at herself. "Name is Carly Corinthos. Emily sent me to help you and I suggest if you don't want my guard to tackle you, you put the gun down." 


	4. Mr Smith meet Mrs C

If Tomorrow Never Comes  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Emily paused at the door to Kelly's, her hand on the knob. She'd noticed Lucky, Liz, Nikolas, and Gia sitting together at a table in the far corner. She smiled when she saw Gia roll her eyes at whatever Liz had just said. She hadn't wanted to like Gia not after everything with the blackmailing but sometimes she couldn't help herself. Especially whenever Gia made a quip about Liz. She loved her best friend but recently she'd been getting on her nerves. Always Lucky said this or Lucky did that. Hell, she'd even seen Lucky with a bored look a few times. Not that I blame him.  
  
After a few minutes of staring through the window she pulled her hand back and took a step away from the door. She wasn't in the mood to deal with anybody right now. She felt eyes on her and turned her head to the right seeing a man standing in the shadows staring at her. She gave an involuntarily shiver and smiling stepped away from the entrance. "I'm sorry. I'm blocking the door."  
  
The man shook his head as he began walking toward the dock. "Changed my mind. Thanks."  
  
Emily stared at his retreating back an eerie feeling of deja vu coming over her. Zander. She remembered blocking the entrance to Kelly while she watched Lucky talk to Liz. Remembered feeling eyes on her back and turning to see a stranger staring at her. She hadn't known then who he was or what he's become to her. God, she needed to see him. No, I promised Carly I'd stay away. But she could go see if Carly had spoken to him yet. That could work. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice the two people walking toward her.  
  
"Hey Emily."  
  
She jumped at her name whirling around to see Juan and Shari give her strange looks. She put her hand on her chest, panting slightly. "Jesus. You guys scared the hell out of me."  
  
"Oh. Sorry." Juan replied.  
  
"It's alright," she said reaching over and punching him playfully on the shoulder. "Where have been, huh?" They exchanged a smile. She'd been so glad that she and Juan had decided to stay friends. After her kidnapping they had both wanted to pretend everything was the same and it would have succeeded if her mind hadn't kept wandering back to her kidnapper. When things had started to become normal again he'd climbed back into her life and she'd been more confused then before. Juan had tried to ignore it but after a couple of days he hadn't been able to anymore. She remembered the day it had happened. She looked over at Juan and she knew he was thinking about it, too. It was 2 days after Zander came back and she and Juan had met at the park.  
  
She looked up at the sky watching the fading colors of the sunset. Turning her head she smiled over at him. Her smile quickly fell when she noticed the hidden tears in his eyes. Reaching her hand over to take his she clasped it tightly. "Hey. You okay?"  
  
He'd looked from their joined hands to her face. Smiling sadly he shook his head. "I was convinced I was the one." He saw the look of confusion cross her face and decided it was way past time they got this straighten out. They should have had this talk when she'd gotten back from Canada. Hell, he thought, if he was honest he's admit this conversation was 3 months overdue. " I thought I was the one for you, Emily. I thought, you know, we were meant to be. "  
  
His chest felt heavy at her next words. "But you don't think so anymore?" He looked to see the tears in her eyes. Damn but this was hard. He shook his head, "No. I don't. You don't either." He held his hand up to stop her from denying it. "Come on, Em. You knew before I even admitted to myself. If I really loved you as much as I said, if we were meant to be together, would I have done what I did to you the night of the rave?" He continued when she said nothing. "No. I wouldn't have. Or if I would have would it really have taken us this long to work through it. No, Em. You don't love me. Not like that. I don't think I love you that way, either." He looked down watching the moonlight glisten on the fallen leaves. He heard her sniffle and his heart broke a little more. Looking over at her he pushed her hair away from her face. "If we were right then you would have been able to come to me when Zander came back." He saw her startled expression and chuckled despite himself.  
  
"How long have you known Juan?" she asked angrily, pulling her hand away from his. She'd been feeling like a louse for the last few days and here he'd known all along. "Hey. Don't get mad at me champ." She glared at him and he sobered quickly. "I saw you guys. together."  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"Earlier today. Here in the park."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Because of the way you two were looking at each other. It was like it was you and him and that was it. Trust me, I wanted to walk up to him and punch his lights out but then he got this look on his face and you reached out to him. You gave him this look." You never looked at me like that." His voice cracked slightly as he continued. "I didn't get it. I knew I hated it. But not like I should of. I was mad because here you were standing with the guy that had kidnapped you. That you were putting yourself in danger but it didn't bother me the fact that you were with him. Man, I can't really explain it but I didn't want to stand there and watch so I took off to walk here before we met up." He turned on the bench to look at her, his eyes looking out over the park as he spoke. "So, I'm walking thinking why the hell didn't I feel madder. Betrayed. Something. What man feels just concern when they see their girlfriend with some guy? Pissed. Yeah. Jealousy. Uh-huh. Concern? No way." He looked down at the bench then up to stare at her looking somewhere past his shoulder and she watched a small smile form. " So, there I am feeling stupid for not being jealous when I hear voices. I turn my head and there in the middle of the park are Sonny and Carly arguing. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could tell they were discussing something serious. Suddenly, Carly reached over and touched his face and it happened." His eyes focused on her hers that smile still on his face. "She got that same look on her face. It was like the only thing that mattered was him. He needed comfort and even though she was angry with him at the moment she needed to give him that. Then, all of a sudden he smiled at her and since I've known him Emily I never saw Sonny smile like that." He shook his head looking back out over the trees.  
  
"What happened after that?"  
  
"Oh. He glomped her." They started laughing and she'd hugged him quickly. "I'm sorry this happened, Juan."  
  
He pulled back to look at her face. "I'm not. We got some happy memories from this and we got our friendship out of it."  
  
"You still want to be friends?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean whom else am I going to bother with my petty little problems. You're the only friend I ever had Emily. I'm not going ruin that even though I don't agree with want you're doing." he took a deep breath ".I'll be there for you. I'll help you however I can. Even if it does mean helping out Zander." He'd smiled at her then and grabbed her for another hug. "Thank you, Juan."  
  
"Hey. You've been there for me. It's the least do. You believed in me when no one else did." He said as he rose from the bench, helping her up with him.  
  
"What are friends for." she replied, kissing his cheek and walking away.  
  
" They're for getting you involved with kidnappers. That's what they're for." He ranted walking behind her. She threw her hat at him and they walked away their laughter fading in the twilight.  
  
"Hi Emily." Shari's voice brought them out of their thoughts. Emily looked over at the other girl. She'd gotten to know Shari the last couple of weeks and she grown to like her even if they're first couple of meeting hadn't been exactly great. She made Juan smile and that was all that counted with Emily. "Hi Shari. What are you two up to?"  
  
"We were headed to a movie but I came to see if Taggert was still here." Juan replied.  
  
Emily looked behind her to Kelly's "I didn't see him in there."  
  
"Really? Maybe I should go find him."  
  
"Yeah. Carly said he really needed to see you."  
  
Emily turned quickly at then mention of Carly's name. "Oh. When'd you see Carly?' Maybe if she could catch up with her.  
  
"Over by Lucky's old boxcar."  
  
Emily felt her heart leap at that. She's gone to see him. She calmed herself quickly not wanting to give anything away. She knew Juan had meant what he said but he didn't need to be involved anymore than he had to. Juan had seen the way her face had lit up the minute he's mentioned Carly and the boxcar. He looked over at Shari. "Shari, do you want to go in and get us a table? I need to talk to Emily for a minute"  
  
"Sure. No problem. It was great to see you Emily."  
  
"Yeah. Nice to see you too." She smiled at the girl as she walked past her into Kelly's. She looked up at Juan. "What do you need to talk to me about?"  
  
Juan waited until Shari was all the way inside the restaurant. He looked behind his shoulders and around the courtyard slowly. Emily did the same not sure what she was looking for. Juan turned to her and stepped to stand as close to her as he could.  
  
"Juan, what is it?" He was making her nervous.  
  
He looked down at her, "Have you lost it? You got Carly involved in this."  
  
Zander stared at the amused woman standing in front of him. Her words echoed in his head. He looked around to the entrance of the door and sure enough he saw a tall, brown haired man standing at the entrance, his hand inside his coat pocket. He looked back at the woman and slowly dropped the weapon to his side.  
  
"Good. Now, we're getting somewhere."  
  
"Yeah? How do you figure that?"  
  
"Simple. You put the gun down and that's a good thing on three accounts. One, Johnny here," she began, pointing to the man standing a little closer to entrance, "won't have to kill you which could have lead to his butt in prison. She pulled out a small gun from inside her coat sleeve and he heard a muffled curse coming from Johnny's direction. "Although I'm sure he'd of disposed of you somehow," she said as an afterthought looking over at Johnny then truning back to him. "Two, I won't have to shoot you which would have caused my husband to possibly kill me and that leads to three, I won't have to tell Emily I killed or hurt her friend. So, see putting that gun down was a really good move."  
  
Zander stared at Carly his mouth hanging open. She was the least threatening woman he'd ever seen in his life. She was definitely pretty and kind of petite but not scary. Well, not until she'd pulled the gun from her sleeve. Then she'd looked as scary as the guy in the entrance. He could tell by the way she held the gun she knew what she was doing.  
  
"Yes. I know how to shoot," she said, reading his mind. She laughed at his startled look. "Kid, you have got to get a better poker face." She waited for him to speak but after a minute all he could do was stare. Damn, I hope I didn't scare the kid mute.  
  
"You okay? Kid?" Carly moved a few steps closer.  
  
Zander came out of his trance as she started to walk toward him. "My name's Zander." Zander gasped slightly, when he saw her smile. Whoa.  
  
Johnny almost laughed aloud when he saw the look of awe on Zander's face when Carly smiled at him. Hell, he knew what the kid was feeling. That woman could make a mans legs go to jelly with that smile. Although, he himself preferred brunettes. Well, a certain brunette, anyway. He turned his attention back to the two people in the boxcar.  
  
"Well, Zander, nice to meet you. As I said my name's Carly and I'm a friend, well I consider myself a friend of Emily not really sure how she feels about that but anyway, she asked me to help so here I am."  
  
"Exactly how where you going to help me. Have the mannequin over there beat me and then shoot me?"  
  
"Hey, watch it buddy. We don't know each other well enough. When we do you can insult Johnny all you want." She turned and winked at Johnny who just smirked and shook his head.  
  
"Are you always like this?" Zander asked, hiding his smile. He liked this woman. He wasn't sure why but she seemed like she meant what she said. She was funny and the guy at the door seemed to like her a lot too.  
  
"Pretty much. Wait until you meet Sonny? Right Johnny?"  
  
Johnny nodded fervently' "You said it. Mrs. Corinthos." That was for that little insult comment.  
  
Carly sneered at him but said nothing. She heard a small thud and she and Johnny turned to look at Zander who was bending to pick up the gun from the floor. This couldn't be happening to him. He didn't have this much bad luck. He couldn't possibly have just threatened the Sonny Corinthos wife. "Did you say you? You called her. You're name is Carly Corinthos?" he squeaked.  
  
He watched Johnny and Carly look at each other, back at him and nod slowly in unison.  
  
"THE Sonny Corinthos?  
  
Looking at each other again and then back at him they asked. "Is there another?"  
  
Zander started shaking his head, trying to contain the hysterical laughter that was trying to escape. Of course. Of course he threatened the biggest mob boss of the east Coast's wife. Why was he surprised? I mean wasn't he the one that kidnapped the daughter of the most prominent family and then proceeded to fall for her. "Of course, cause it's my kind of luck. Sure, Zander point a gun at a mob boss's wife. Sure, come back to this stupid town after you were lucky enough to get away the first time. Hide out in what appears to be the most populated abandoned boxcar in the world." He began pacing back and forth stopping to let his head fall in his hand. "Because my life not complicated enough already. No. No. Strive to piss off the most powerful man in this town. That'll make it all better."  
  
Carly and Johnny just stared at him as he muttered to himself. Carly turned to look at Johnny who just shrugged. He put his finger to his ear whirling it in a circle. Carly sent him an exasperated look. "He is not." She turned back to Zander. "Hey, Zander. Don't worry. Sonny won't find out from either of us that you had a gun. I mean gun? What gun? Johnny did you see a gun?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She looked over her shoulder at her favorite bodyguard. "Joohhhnnnyyy."  
  
"Caaarrlllyyy." He mimicked her shaking his head at her unvoiced request. Like hell he wasn't telling Sonny. If he didn't and it got back to him somehow he was dead. Dead. "Don't even think about it, Carly."  
  
"Come on, Johnny. What did Sonny say to you? I mean I know you were supposed to follow me to keep me out of danger blah, blah, blah but I know my husband and he wouldn't go back on his word and he gave me his word that he wouldn't interfere. So, are you telling me my husband sent you to spy on me? Are you telling me he went back on his word? That he has no faith in me?"  
  
Johnny saw the big black hole he was digging himself into. Why the hell couldn't it have been Francis' shift? He knew either answer he was screwed so he went for the one that would get his Boss some points. Maybe then he'd go a little easier on him when he found out about this and oh he'd find out. He always did. Why me?  
  
"Well?"  
  
"He told me to make sure you were safe but that he didn't want to know what was going on except if you were in danger then to forget what he had just said and to get him right away."  
  
Carly laughed loudly, shaking her head. "That's my hubby. Always looking out for me, you know?"  
  
Johnny smiled slyly, "That's why you love him."  
  
"You got that right."  
  
They turned to look at Zander who was laughing. She smiled at him. She liked this kid. A lot. He reminded her of someone. She looked at her watch. It was getting late and she needed to get this done in time for dinner. Gave her 5 hours. "Listen, Zander, just do me a favor, I know this is asking a lot but can you just trust me?"  
  
Zander paused, looking from Carly to Johnny and back. Nodding slowly, he took a step toward them. "I can."  
  
"Good. Then, first give me that thing," she said as she took his gun away, "Now, I've got to get some errands run before it gets any later. I'll be back to get you in 3 hours. Stay put. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Three hours."  
  
Carly flashed him a grin and stepped down from the boxcar. "Hey, kid."  
  
He turned to look at her as she stuck her head in the door. "What?"  
  
"Try to stay out of sight. I mean what kind of a criminal are you anyway" Winking, she disappeared from the door. He heard Johnny joke as they as they moved from the boxcar. "Maybe we ought to start giving lesson. What do you think, Carly, Criminal Activities 101?"  
  
Zander smiled as he heard her and Johnny's laughter as they walked away. He rubbed his hands together, blowing his hot breath into them periodically. He was freezing and all he had on was his stupid windbreaker. He shivered a little, moving his feet a bit as he tried to get the numbness out. He froze when he heard the sound of rustling leaves. Someone was coming. Damn. He looked around him trying to find some kind of defense. He saw a board behind one of the crates. He walked to it and picked it up. He prayed silently that whoever it was went away. He heard then stop at he entrance and watched as a foot was placed on the boxcar floor. He raised the board over his head and closed his eyes. 


	5. PlanABrewing

If Tomorrow Never Comes  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Emily stepped away from Juan glaring at him angrily. "Excuse me? I thought you said you were behind me all the way. That you stood beside me. That you would help Zander."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Oh, so you didn't mean it I take it."  
  
Juan stared at her as if she'd grown a second head. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"That's what I want to know. You get all angry that I asked Carly for help. Why? Cause you don't want anyone to help Zander?"  
  
"Have you gone nuts? Em, if Sonny finds out she's helping out Zander, he'll kill her then he'll kill us. Oh god, if he finds we're involved he'll kill me. If something happens to Carly, he'll kill Zander. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Juan looked at her, fear on his face. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped. "What's so funny? You think it's funny?" he asked, dismayed.  
  
"I'm sorry," she began, hiding her mouth behind her hand as another giggle escaped. "But you're worried about Zander."  
  
"Well, you like the guy so I got to think they're something about him worth liking. Plus, he didn't hurt you while he held you hostage so that makes a him worth saving at the least."  
  
"At the least," she smiled at him, taking his hand. "Listen, Carly said she'd help, okay? She made me promise something in exchange but."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She asked me not to go see Zander. It's too dangerous."  
  
"It's a good idea. Did you listen?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you going to continue listening?"  
  
"Of course," she ignored the snort of disbelief he gave, "Carly is being great. I never knew how much she cares about helping people out."  
  
"Trust me. I know that."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
Juan shook his head not wanting to talk to anyone about Carly right now. "I'll tell you some other time. If she needs my help, tell her all she has to do is ask." Emily nodded at him and he kissed her cheek quickly as he walked to the door. When he reached it he turned to look back at her. "Hey, Em?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Say hi to Zander for me." Juan laughed as he opened the door.  
  
Emily stared at the spot he'd been standing at then laughed out loud. I guess I am that readable, she thought as she headed toward the docks.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said Mike is back. He got here yesterday."  
  
"Did you tell Sonny?"  
  
Carly looked over to Johnny who was walking beside her. They dodged a bicyclist as they rounded the corner. "Not exactly."  
  
"Meaning no."  
  
"I will tell him. I will" she insisted when she caught Johnny's glare of disbelief. "Johnny, I learned my lesson about keeping secrets from Sonny."  
  
"I should hope so."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Hey, sister. I was the one who had the porcelain god duties last time remember so I can complain as much as I want." He stopped short when he realized where they were. "Oh no." He reached over and grabbed her arm dragging her back the way they came.  
  
Carly struggled to get her arm out of Johnny viselike grip. "Come on, Johnny. This is where he's staying. I need to check on him. He was bad."  
  
"I don't care if he's dying. You are not going into Sorel's territory while I'm on shift. No way. No how. Ouch!" He pulled his hand away looking at the nail bites on it. "Hey."  
  
"Johnny, you don't mean that. You know that Sonny would want us to make sure that Mike was okay."  
  
"No. Sonny would want us to make sure we stay alive and me, being his employee and you, being his wife, walking into Sorel's territory will not be helping us keep it that way."  
  
Carly sent him her best little girl face. "No. That's not going to work."  
  
She played with his scarf and pouted her lip. "Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on."  
  
Damn. He hated when she said that. "Come on, Johnny."  
  
He threw his hands in the air. "Fine. But if I get killed I get to haunt you until the day you die. Deal?" He stuck his hand out. She smiled and shook it. "Deal."  
  
They started walking toward Cortland Street and Johnny followed Carly. He realized she'd been there before and bit back a groan. When the Boss found out. She stopped suddenly causing him to bump into her. "Sorry." He looked up at the sign. "Port Charles Motel. He's living here?" Jesus, he knew how bad this place was.  
  
She sighed, "I know."  
  
"Well, might as well just go on in. Ladies first."  
  
"Why. Thank you."  
  
They went up a staircase and Johnny followed Carly as she turned into a dimly lit hallway. Walking to the end of the hall, she knocked on the last door to the left. "Mike. It's Carly."  
  
They waited for an eternity. When she was about to knock again and the door opened an inch. The latch hadn't been locked. They looked at each other than opening the door cautiously they walked into the room. Everything seemed normal. The room was dark and Johnny walked in searching for the light. Finding the switch he turned flipped it on. He heard Carly gasp and turned to see Mike's unconscious body. She ran over to him as Johnny went into the bathroom in search of a first aid kit. She heard Mike groan and watched as he opened his eyes trying to regain some mental stability. He looked around the room his eyes falling on her finally. "Carly?"  
  
"Yeah. Mike, what happened?" she asked as she pulled him up to a sitting position.  
  
Johnny walked back into the room a kit in his hands. He reached down to help Mike to his feet. "Hey."  
  
"Hi Johnny. I don't know, " he said in answer to Carly's question.  
  
"Well, did someone knock you out or something?" Johnny asked as he helped Mike to a seat.  
  
"No. Nothing like that. I was heading out to get some milk and bread. I got to the door, realized I didn't have my keys so I came back in. I got dizzy, then it went black and you guys were here."  
  
Carly looked over at Johnny worriedly. "Have you eaten today? Maybe that's it."  
  
Mike smiled sadly, patting her hand. "You're probably right."  
  
Carly walked into Mike's small kitchen. She opened cupboards, looking to see if she found anything edible. She found nothing. The small fridge was also empty. "Jesus, Mike."  
  
Mike looked to the floor ashamed of himself and his life. Johnny patted him softly on the shoulder knowing what Mike was thinking. He cleared his throat loudly. "Why don't I get some groceries?" Carly nodded at him smiling gratefully. She watched as he walked out of the small room closing the door behind him. She walked over to Mike quietly. Bending down, she looked him in the eye. "Why didn't you say it was this bad?"  
  
He shrugged not able to meet her yes. "What man wants to admit he can't provide for himself?"  
  
Carly was about to speak when there was a loud knock. She knew it wasn't Johnny. He was fast but that was ridiculous. "Open up! I know you're in there. You haven't paid your rent, Mr. Corbin! I want you out!" Carly shook her head, heading toward the door, picking her purse up on the way.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Mr. Corbin's daughter-"  
  
"Oh please."  
  
"-in-law. Is there a problem, Mr?  
  
"Richards. Hell yes there's a problem. That bum in there owes me back rent. Big time. Get out you son of a-"  
  
"Mr. Richards. I suggest you refrain from insulting my family any further. Now, how much does he owe you?"  
  
"What you going to cover it, little chit."  
  
Carly glared at the ass in front of her. "Okay, you listen good. My husband is Sonny Corinthos and that's he's father. One more insult, word, hell one sneeze from you and I'll make sure you end up at the bottom of the river." She could almost hear Sonny laughing. " Now," she took out $400 dollars from her purse. "This should cover the back rent and the next couple of weeks. Is your office downstairs?" He nodded. "Good. On my way out I'll stop by to make arrangements to pay the rent until a time my father in law can do so on his own. If you'll so kindly leave now." She shut the door in his face not waiting for any response.  
  
She walked back into the room meeting Mike's awed stare. "What?"  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because no matter what you're family Mike."  
  
He nodded turning to look out the window. "I never got that. The family. I loved Adella but not enough. Never enough." Carly sat next to him her hand on his knee not saying anything just waiting. "Sometimes I sit here trying not to think. When I think she's the first thing that pops into my head. Her face, her voice, the way she smiled, how her hair felt." He raised his head to stare into the empty room. "I loved her the moment we saw each other. It was this little dance hall. It was crowded but all I saw was her face. She said no when I asked her to dance but I pursued and to get me to shut up she agreed. God, she was a hell of a dancer." He shivered even though the room was more than comfortable. " I hate the quiet," he whispered.  
  
Carly closed her eyes as the tears fell. She held his hand. She heard the door open and close. Distinctly heard Johnny but he walked right by them quietly putting the food away. After a long while Mike got up. He kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly." I think I need some sleep. Okay?"  
  
"Alright. We'll leave but I'll be back in a couple of hours." Mike just nodded heading off in the direction of his bed. She grabbed Johnny's arm, walking out of the room. She leaned back against the closed door. "Jesus, He's bad, Carly." She heard Johnny move to lean against the opposite wall. "What the hell do we do?"  
  
An idea popped into her head. She sat up straight and brought her hand to her lips. Johnny saw the look on her face. Ah no."Do I want to know?"  
  
She looked over at him smiling as she offered her hand for support. He took it cautiously looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"I got a plan."  
  
"Oh hell." 


	6. Risky Business

If Tomorrow Never Comes  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Zander! NO!"  
  
Zander opened his eyes and dropped the board on the boxcar floor. "Emily?"  
  
"Nice way to greet your only friend, don't you think?"  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." He rushed forward helping her into the boxcar. He held her as she steadied herself. They looked into each other eyes. She caressed his cheek softly. "Hi." Clearing his throat he backed away dropping his hands from her waist. "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
She smiled slowly, bringing a package out from her pocket. "Thought you might want one."  
  
"It's not a pixie stick, right?"  
  
"No. Here." She shoved the small bag in his hand. Opening it he found a chocolate covered doughnut. He looked at her quizzically. "Thanks but."  
  
"I know you don't really like sweets but I figured Carly came to see you? Right?" He nodded his head not sure where she was going. "Well, it's a well known fact that Carly loves doughnuts and a little known fact that she doesn't get to eat them because Sonny won't let her so I thought."  
  
"What? I could bribe her with a doughnut?"  
  
"Pretty much." She walked to the crate in the middle of the car. Sitting down, her hands on her lap, she looked up at him. "It wouldn't hurt to suck up to her."  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, for your 411 I think Carly already likes me. So there?" He said sticking his tongue out at her. "Or is that too unbelievable?"  
  
"I never had a doubt she'd like you."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Because I like you a lot."  
  
There's a lot of things I don't understand  
  
And there's a lot of things I don't want to know  
  
But you're the only face I recognize  
  
It's so damn sweet of you  
  
To look me in the eyes  
  
He looked into her eyes and realized what she wasn't saying. He shook his head, "Emily.no."  
  
She stood in front of him racing for his hands. "No what?"  
  
"You. and . I. we can't be."  
  
"Why not?" she asked, moving to stand closer to him, pressing her chest to his. Zander closed his eyes sucking in a breath. His heart kicked into double gear and he felt the blood rush to his loins. He opened his eyes when she whispered his name. Looking into her eyes he groaned deeply bringing his mouth down to hers.  
  
It's all right, I'm O.K.  
  
I think God can explain  
  
I believe I'm the same  
  
I get carried away  
  
It's all right, I'm O.K.  
  
I think God can explain  
  
I'm relieved, I'm relaxed  
  
I'll get over it fast  
  
Her hands roamed into his hair pulling him closer still to her. He gripped her head gently. Moving his mouth over hers, he ran his tongue across her lower lip. Emily lost all thought. All she felt was Zander. When she felt his tongue on her lips she groaned opening her mouth willing to him. He heard her groan and it was like a bucket of cold water. He pulled back quickly turning his back to her, struggling to stay in control.  
  
Emily opened her eyes she no longer felt him. She saw his back to her and she reached over pulling him around to look at her. "What is it?" She looked to the ground as the tears rushed to her eyes. "It's me isn't it?"  
  
The scent of Vaseline  
  
In the summertime  
  
The feel of an ice cube  
  
Melting overtime  
  
The world seems bigger than both of us  
  
Yet it seems so small  
  
When I begin to cry  
  
"No, God, honey, no." He pulled her to him, stroking her hair gently. "Listen, it's not you, it's me. I'm not... I'm not good enough."  
  
Emily pulled away to look at his face. She brought her hands up to his cheeks, framing his face in her hands. "Zander, don't say that."  
  
"Emily, come on."  
  
"Zander, you're not that guy who kidnapped me. You made mistakes but you're paying for them. Running like this isn't easy. I know how much it's costing you what you did but I forgive you. It was a mistake."  
  
I'm so much better than you guessed  
  
I'm so much bigger than you guessed  
  
I'm so much brighter than you guessed  
  
Emily watched as he pulled away from her touch. "Emily, please, this isn't good. You could get hurt. I don't think."  
  
"Well, I do! I want to be here!"  
  
"I don't! Just go, Emily. Please." Zander yelled, waving her toward the door and turning away. Emily started foward and thought better. He'd just push her away harder. She sighed, "Alright, I'll leave. for now. Be careful." She waited until he nodded and walked to the entrance turning back to look at her again. He heard her walk off into the trees. His head fell into his hand as he sat on the crate she's been on. What the hell I'm I going to do.He hadn't planned any of the things that had happened. Sorel. The raves. The drugs. Emily. Canada. Today. That kiss. He looked up to the entrance seeing her standing there. He hadn't planned any of it. Least of all falling in love.  
  
I'm relieved, I'm relaxed  
  
I'll get off your back  
  
I think God can explain  
  
Sonny looked out over the docks, breathing in the crisp air. He was waiting for word on a new coffee shipment due in from Peru today but his mind kept drifting to his wife. He smiled just thinking about her.  
  
"Well, Mr. Corinthos, I'm extremely glad to see you happy."  
  
Sonny suppressed a sigh as he turned around and nodded. "Sorel."  
  
"Corinthos. How are you this morning?"  
  
"What do you want Sorel?" Sonny asked impatiently. He was at the end of his rope with the idoit and today was not a day when he wanted to deal with him.  
  
"Aren't you being a tad rude?"  
  
"I'm not being rude. You're just insignificant."  
  
Sonny watched Sorel reign in his temper. He was going to break a tooth clenching his face that way. Sonny smirked at the man. "If that's all."  
  
"We have things to talk about."  
  
"I got nothing to say to you."  
  
Sorel moved closer coming within inches of his face. "How about Emily and Zander? Or maybe you're father? Or perhaps that beautiful wife of yours?"  
  
Sonny's face went blank, his eyes flat as he stared the other man down. Sorel's attention was distracted for a second then suddenly a vicious light came to his eyes. "Why Mrs. Corinthos. We were just speaking about you."  
  
Sonny's head whirled around to see his wife frozen at the top of the dock steps. Sorel extended his hand, making his way toward Carly but he felt hand push against him. He looked up to meet Sonny's cold eyes. "Don't even think about it."  
  
  
  
Lyrics: I think God can explain by Splendor 


	7. Danger

If Tomorrow Never Comes  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Sorry it took so long. You ready to order?"  
  
Juan looked up from his menu, smiling at the hagard waitress. "Hi, Penny. Busy night, huh?"  
  
"Tell me about it. It wouldn't be so bad, but Elizabeth got the night off since it's so quiet." Penny added, rolling her eyes at the stupidity of the comment. Juan glanced around Kelly's and noted that every table was filled. He looked back to Penny "This is quiet?"  
  
Penny laughed, "Well it was quiet when she took off."  
  
"That's not really fair."  
  
"Eh. I'm used to it. So you ready?"  
  
"Actually, my date had to run out for a few minutes, but you know what Penny I'll just have a Coke and to make it easier, I'll take it at the counter." Penny sent him a grateful smile as she ran to get his Coke. Reaching the counter he sat down on the corner just as Penny brought his drink. "You need any help?" he asked.  
  
"Well, isn't that sweet. No, I'll be okay. Anything else?"  
  
Juan was about to say no when he noticed Emily walk into Kelly's. "How about another one for my friend over here."  
  
"You got it." Penny said over her shoulder as she turned to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Em." He said walking over to greet her.  
  
"Hi Juan." Emily replied, smiling sadly at her friend as she walked past him towards the counter.  
  
Juan reached out to stop her, turning her to look at him. "Oh no. What happened?"  
  
"I went to see Zander."  
  
Juan closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly. "Em. You promised." He opened his eyes and noticed Emily staring intently at something behind him. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Okay. Play this easy. Be cool alright?" Juan nodded. "There's this guy at the door that I've noticed a couple of times this week."  
  
"Is he following you?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
Juan stretched his arms out and yawned, turning his head to look behind him at the same time.  
  
"Real subtle, tact boy."  
  
"What? It's working." He replied, looking back at Emily. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the counter. "Come on." He sat down in the stool that half faced the door. The guy stepped away to let someone enter. Juan realized that person was Shari. He waved at her and she smiled, waving back as she made her way over to them. The mystery man took one last glance at Emily and then disappeared.  
  
"Hey guys." Shari greeted them warmly.  
  
"Okay. He's gone."  
  
Emily turned to look at the door. "Thank God. Oh man. This is bad."  
  
"You think we should tell someone?"  
  
"Are you nuts!?" Emily yelled. The noisy room stilled for a moment as every head turned in their direction. Emily leaned in closer lowering her voice. " If I tell my parents."  
  
Shari watched the exchange quietly, not quite sure what to say. "Is everything alright?"  
  
Emily and Juan jumped at the sound of her voice. They'd both forgotten she was there. Juan smiled warmly at the confused girl. "I'm sorry. It's just we may have a problem."  
  
Shari nodded slowly and turned to Emily. "Anything I can do?"  
  
Emily smiled at her new friend and reached out to squeeze her hand. "Thanks, but I don't think any of us can really do anything about this."  
  
"Em, I really think that we need to tell someone."  
  
"Right, Juan. 'Hey Mom, Dad, there's this guy following me. What should I do?' You know them Juan. Their solution would be to lock me in my room."  
  
"I meant like Carly or Sonny. Hell, maybe even Zander."  
  
"Maybe Zander what?"  
  
Emily, Shari, and Juan all turned their heads to look at Liz and Lucky, now standing behind them.  
  
Lucky let go of Liz's hand. "Maybe Zander what, guys?"  
  
Carly watched Sonny and Sorel's exchange cautiously. Her heart had nearly leapt out of her chest when she spotted them from the steps. Her first instinct had been to run to Sonny, to make him walk away from Sorel. But she knew better. She'd seen the terror in Sonny's eyes when he'd turned and found her standing there.  
  
Sorel brushed Sonny's hand off his chest. He'd caught the look Sonny sent his wife. Smiling, Sorel moved to offer Carly his hand. Carly stared at the outstretched hand and smiled politely, her eyes going cold. "Thank you, but I can walk down." She brushed past Sorel and headed towards Sonny, pausing to kiss his cheek. Pulling back she looked into his eyes and winked for his sake. Leaning in she kissed his lips sweetly. "Be careful" She whispered against them before she pulled back and headed off in the direction of Kelly's.  
  
Sonny followed her progress until she reached the corner. Turning back to look at him, Carly gave a small wave and continued waking. Sonny smiled to himself as he turned his attention back to Sorel. He always knew there was a reason he loved that woman.  
  
"You have a beautiful wife, Corinthos."  
  
Sonny tensed slightly, his eyes meeting Sorel's " Yes. I do."  
  
"She should be more careful walking on the dock alone. This is a dangerous place for a woman."  
  
Sonny closed the distance between himself and Sorel. He stepped in to stand face to face with his enemy, his eyes narrowing to slits as he spoke softly. "Don't push me, Sorel."  
  
Johnny pause at the steps of the docks. He felt a moment of panic when he saw Sonny facing off with Sorel. He'd seen Carly come this way. His panic increased as he scanned the docks looking for any sign of her. Oh please.  
  
"It was just a thought, Corinthos." Sorel added as he took a step back. "Random violence happens everywhere. Everyone needs to be careful." Sorel smirked before nodding at Sonny and turning to walk away.  
  
Johnny watched Sorel walk away, waiting until he was out of sight before he joined Sonny. He walked up to him slowly, calling out to him. "Boss."  
  
Sonny turned at the sound of Johnny's voice. "Hey."  
  
"Hey. You alright?" Johnny asked, concern evident on his face. Sonny nodded, waving away Johnny's worry. "Good. Okay. I know this is a strange question seeing as I'm her guard and all, but."  
  
"She's at Kelly's. I think."  
  
Johnny breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh. Good."  
  
Sonny smiled slightly, "She ditch you again?"  
  
"No, she doesn't ditch me."  
  
"Oh. Really?" Sonny asked, one eyebrow rising as he gave Johnny a look.  
  
"Really!" Johnny snapped, walking past Sonny as he headed to Kelly's. "She's just really fast."  
  
"Yeah. And she ditched you."  
  
"Oh shut up." Johnny mumbled, Sonny's laughter following him as he headed to Kelly's.  
  
Zander sat on the wooden crate in the boxcar. His feet were freezing and he was hungry. He knew Mrs. Corinthos - Carly - had told him to stay, but he really wished she'd hurry up. It was getting darker and colder. He got up, moving around in a futile to get the blood flowing in his legs again. His thoughts drifted to Emily and everything he'd just said to her. He closed his eyes pushing her from his mind as he tried to figure out what he should do.  
  
A gust of wind blew into the boxcar and he shivered involuntarily against the cold. That was it. He made his way to the entrance of the boxcar, intent on finding Emily or Carly or anyone before he froze to death. He climbed down slowly and started walking towards the docks not sure where he was going to start looking. He didn't hear the footsteps until it was too late. He tried to run but the person grabbed him by the neck and held him still.  
  
"Don't move, kid." 


	8. Bumps

If Tomorrow Never Comes  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"What about Zander, Emily?" Lucky asked, moving closer to his best friend. Juan noticed the look of annoyance Liz sent Lucky. Smiling to himself, he turned his attention back to the pair of friends facing off. This ought be good. He felt Shari come to stand beside him and looked over at her. She hid a smile behind her hand as they turned to watch the fireworks.  
  
"Well?" Lucky prodded. He'd been worried about Emily ever since the park incident with Zander. He'd wanted to kill that guy for touching her. If it hadn't been for the fact that Nik and Emily had been there, who knew what he might have done.  
  
Emily's mind was a blank. She looked over at Juan, her eyes pleading for his help. "Um."  
  
"She was just filling us in about the incident at the park."  
  
Lucky turned to look at Shari who'd just spoken. "Really?"  
  
"Yep." Juan and Shari replied in unison, pausing to look at each other.  
  
Lucky looked from one to the other. Something was going on. He turned back to Emily smiling softly at her. "So the police don't have any leads on him, huh?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Oh god." Liz whined. "Why is she here?"  
  
Lucky, Emily, and Juan followed Liz's gaze. They noticed Carly walking in the door. Emily and Juan smiled and waved to her in welcome. Lucky nodded at his cousin as she walked by him.  
  
"Hi guys." Carly looked to Liz who was staring at her angrily. Her first instinct was to goad the girl but she stopped herself. The empty headed twit wasn't worth it. "How are you guys?"  
  
"Good." Emily and Juan both replied. Lucky nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well. good." Carly turned away from them upon seeing Tammy. "Excuse me, guys." She walked outside to talk to her.  
  
"God. I can't stand her." Liz sneered. Emily rolled her eyes as she picked up her Coke. Her eyes met Juan's from over the rims of their glasses. He shook his head sending her a wink.  
  
"Why do you hate her so much?" Juan asked, turning to Liz.  
  
"Come on. She's a bitch."  
  
Gia and Nik walked into Kelly's, joining the group at the counter. "Who's a bitch?" Nik asked hoping they hadn't been talking about Gia.  
  
"Carly Corinthos." Liz snarled.  
  
"She seems nice to me." Gia stated, looking out through the window at the blond woman.  
  
"You would think so."  
  
Gia's head snapped around and her eyes narrowed dangerously. " Oh, really?"  
  
"Well, come on Gia. Takes one to know one."  
  
Juan watched as Gia clenched her hands into fists. Oh no.  
  
Zander struggled against the arms holding him, his mind going a million miles a minute trying to find a way out of this. He shoved his elbow into his attacker's chest and was rewarded with a grunt of pain and the loosening of his attacker's grip. He took the opportunity and shoved back as hard as he could. They both hit the ground hard. Not waiting to see what was next, he scrambled to his feet and tried to run, not even bothering to look back.  
  
A hand shot out from the ground and grabbed his ankle, roughly, pulling him down. Zander lost his footing and fell face forward onto the ground, hitting his head on the hard-packed dirt. He closed his eyes as pain ripped through his head. That. had hurt. He rolled over onto his back looking up at the sky that was starting to fade a little more into sunset. A figure stood over him, his features shadowed by the sun at his back.  
  
"Jesus, kid." The man said, as he pulled him up to sitting position. Zander wobbled on his feet losing his balance a few times before he stood up. He turned to look at his assailant who, oddly enough, was now trying his dandiest to keep him on his feet. Zander shook his head gently trying to bring him into focus. He looked familiar somehow but he wasn't sure exactly how. He noticed a glint coming from his ear and realized it was the sun shining down on earring. An earring?  
  
"Hey, kid. Come on. Focus. I'm supposed to take you alive, you know."  
  
Zander looked up at the guy who was holding him by the shoulder. "Huh. Them cartoons were wrong?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't see little birdies." Zander said, as he felt the blackness enfold him. He lost consciousness, falling to the ground once more.  
  
The man looked down at the boy sprawled out at his feet. "Oh hell."  
  
"You found Mike?" Tammy looked up at Carly unshed tears in her eyes.  
  
Carly smiled gently down at the distraught woman. She could see just how much Mike meant to her. "Yes. He's fine, Tammy."  
  
Relief washed over Tammy, making her knees weak. She pulled a chair out and made her way to sit on it. She closed her eyes, struggling to keep the tears at bay. "Is he really okay? Can I see him? Where is he?"  
  
"Whoa. Tammy calm down, okay?" Carly took a deep breath. "He's . he'll be fine. He just needs a little time, alright? So, I don't think it's a good idea for you to see him right now." Carly held her hand up when Tammy began to protest. "Tammy, He's okay but he needs. He needs time to get his head straight. Look, it's hard enough for him that I'm helping him. He'll feel even worse if you fuss over him too." Carly took the other woman's hand in her own. "I promise you. I'll take care of him and the moment he's ready I'll tell you where to find him. Okay?"  
  
Tammy nodded silently, knowing she wasn't going to get anymore out of Carly. Realizing she was right.  
  
"Thank you, Carly."  
  
"My pleasure." Carly said sincerely. "Now, you got any pie?"  
  
Juan looked back and forth between the two girls "Ladies, I don't think this is a good place for a chick fight."  
  
"What are you talking about, my boy! Any place is a good place for a chick fight!" Luke's voice boomed out into Kelly's. Everyone turned to look at him as he strolled out of the kitchen. Luke looked up to see Carly walking in with Tammy. "Ain't that right, Caroline?"  
  
Carly smirked at Luke, "Not if you said it." Suddenly Carly's smile fell and she looked anxiously behind Luke into the kitchen. "Did you just come out of there?"  
  
Luke looked at the kitchen. "Yes." He replied, noticing the looks of fear appearing on everyone faces. "I wasn't cooking." A sigh of relief went through the entire restaurant. Rolling his eyes, Luke brought his attention back to the group of teenagers. "What's going on?"  
  
"Oh. Well, Emily was just telling us how the Hardy Boys over here," Juan pointed to Lucky and Nik, "tried playing cowboys and Indians with her kidnapper and successfully managed to foil his arrest."  
  
Carly stifled a laugh as did Luke. "Teenagers, huh, uncle?"  
  
Luke glanced at Carly, shaking his head. "You don't know the half of it, baby girl." Juan watched as Carly and Luke exchanged a knowing look as Luke walked over to her.  
  
Gia made her way over to stand next to Juan, nudging his shoulder. "Hardy Boys?" she asked when he looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, nothing. I just wasn't aware you knew how to read. Well, anything besides a song sheet." Gia teased.  
  
"Hardy har har."  
  
Emily took the opportunity to slip away unnoticed. She needed to talk to Zander again before Carly helped him to disappear. She signaled to Juan once she was outside and made motions for him to call her. When he nodded she headed off, passing Bobbie as she went.  
  
Luke noticed his sister enter Kelly's. "Your mama can vouch for me , right Barbara Jean?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bobbie asked, hiding her surprise at the fact that Carly and Luke were in the same room and yet they weren't sniping at each other. Maybe there's hope yet.  
  
"Luke was telling me about teenagers. He was telling me how, as soon as my son turns 12, he'll be embarrassed to be seen with me."  
  
"I was explaining that it was hormones."  
  
"That won't be the reason Michael's embarrassed to be seen with his mother." Liz spat out.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Lucky snapped, reaching over to grab his girlfriend in an attempt to stop her but she moved away from him.  
  
Gia, Nik, and Juan stared at Liz as if she'd lost her mind. Bobbie frowned at the girl she'd always defended, not quite sure why she usually did so. Luke only saw Carly's face as her eyes shuttered closed. The girl had tensed at Liz's comment, but to her credit she hadn't reacted.  
  
"What? Lucky please." Liz turned to look at Carly. "She doesn't care about anyone or anything but herself."  
  
Carly turned to look at Elizabeth, her mouth opening, but thought better of it. Liz smirked at her, thinking she was right. "Come on. She slept with Sonny while she still supposedly in love with Jason, then used her child as a meal ticket to hold onto Sonny."  
  
Luke saw Carly flinch at Liz's words. He watched the tears gather in her eyes before she looked away. Luke reached his hand out to her, making her turn her head to look at him. He smiled at her, rolling his eyes at Liz. Carly understood perfectly. It didn't matter what the little twit said. Or at least it shouldn't, but it still hurt. She looked up in surprise when she heard a voice snarl:  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" 


	9. Rude Awakenings

If Tomorrow Never Comes  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Zander felt the throbbing in his head way before he had completely regained consciousness. His eyes opened slowly, trying to adjust to the darkness. Zander brought his head up, looking cautiously around the room. It was a small apartment as far as he could tell. Messy, too. His eyes scanned the room taking in the strange oddities. A wire model of the Eiffel Tower, some old looking hats, and an ancient TV were a few of the things that adorned the room. But what had Zander in awe was the amount of LP records that surrounded him. Shelf after shelf after shelf of old LP's. The sheer magnitude of the stuff was making him woozy.  
  
He took a seat on the cloth-covered couch, laying his head back to rest against the cushions. He needed to get out of here as fast as he could but the ache in his head wasn't letting him see straight let alone think straight. Zander pulled his feet up on the couch and made himself a little more comfortable. "Maybe I'll just take a wittle nap." Zander mumbled as his eyes drifted shut, his last thought being that Carly realized he was gone before it was too late.  
  
  
  
Emily hurried towards the boxcar, her feet going as fast as possible. She almost tripped on a stone in the pathway there. She forced herself to slow down. It wouldn't help anyway if she hurt herself on the way to see Zander. She saw the shape of the boxcar in the dark and rushed forward the last few steps, calling out his name as she quickly climbed inside. "Zander." No one was inside. Emily frowned, not sure what to think, panic beginning to take over. Stop it, Emily. Carly probably already got him out. She reassured herself, stepping down from the boxcar.  
  
She walked slowly outside the entrance not sure what to do next. She remembered that Carly was at Kelly's and she decided to go ask her if everything went all right. She started to turn back to the path when a lump caught her eyes further away from the entrance. She made her way over slowly, bending down to pick up the bag the held the doughnut she'd bought Zander to give to Carly. The doughnut was still inside but now it was a mass of crumbs. Emily's heart started racing, her mind going through all the horrible possibilities. She didn't even try to make herself think that she was over reacting. She knew Carly and the girl would never turn down sweets.  
  
Something had gone horribly wrong. Emily fought back the tears and turned running to Kelly's as fast as she could. She needed to get to Carly before something happened to Zander.  
  
  
  
Sonny and Johnny had entered Kelly's in time to hear Liz's comment about Sonny and Carly's baby. After the shock of it wore off Sonny felt the anger set in. The little bitch had just insulted his wife. He'd caught Carly's reaction from where he was standing. Johnny watched as his the muscle in his jaw flex. He could only guess how angry Sonny was right now. Johnny knew how much that kid had meant to Carly and Sonny. He knew how hard it'd been for them to move on with their lives. How hard it still was. He watched as Sonny opened his mouth, ready to give that witch a tongue- lashing she wouldn't forget. Before Sonny could say anything Juan beat him to the punch.  
  
"No. Really. E-liz-a-beth. What the hell's wrong with you?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Elizabeth turned to look at Juan who was staring had her like she'd lost her mind.  
  
"You don't even know this woman," Juan stated. "How are you going to stand there and judge her?"  
  
"Oh please. Juan, give me a break. She married one man to ruin him, cheated on him and betrayed the so called love of her life with another, and then promptly got herself pregnant in order to keep herself in the cash."  
  
"Jesus." Lucky muttered, stepping away from her.  
  
"You are unbelievable." Juan stood in front of Liz. "What do you know about losing a child?"  
  
"I could ask you the same. " Liz retorted. She was losing control of the situation. Carly was the slut so why was she being attacked?  
  
"True. I don't know what losing a child is like. But I know what it feels like to lose a parent." Juan swallowed back the lump that had formed in his throat. "It's horrible. I imagine that losing a child is probably ten times as bad." Juan eyes met Carly's and she shook her head telling him to stop. She knew it was hurting him. He smiled at her and turned back to Liz.  
  
"You have absolutely no right to judge her. And don't presume you know everything."  
  
"When did you start defending her Juan? She's nothing but a manipulative bitch who only gives a damn about herse -"  
  
"Enough!" Sonny voice boomed in Kelly's causing the entire restaurant to fall silent.  
  
Carly turned to look behind her at her husband's voice. His eyes were cold and flat as they stared daggers at Liz. She saw the twit turn to look at him as she smiled. "IT'S okay, Sonny. I know how you feel about Carly. Hell, everyone here knows that you only married her to stay out of prison. I really do have to say I'm sorry that you're stuck with likes of her." Liz turned back around sneering at Carly.  
  
Johnny mouthed dropped open. He couldn't believe the wench was that dumb. Sonny was shaking from all the pent up rage he was holding in. Johnny watched him make his way over to his wife. Carly stood up to greet him a smile on her face. He looked in her eyes and cursed when he saw the tell tale sign of tears. He was going to kill the little witch. "Are you okay, babe?" he asked, brushing back a strand of her hair.  
  
Carly looked at him in surprise. He never was affectionate in public, mostly because he felt it was no one business. She smiled again, this time it reached her eyes and he smiled back in response. He brought his lips down to hers for a quick kiss. Turning he looked at Liz the peace that had been in his face a moment before replaced with a mask of stony anger. "I suggest that you leave. Now," he said.  
  
Liz looked at Sonny as if he'd grown an extra eye. She pointed at her chest before speaking. "Me?"  
  
"No. The Pope. Of course, you, you nimrod." Gia replied from behind Sonny.  
  
Sonny looked at Liz as he brought his wife closer to his side. "Before you go I'm going to tell you one thing. If you ever, ever speak to my wife that way again, you'll be one sorry li-" He stopped himself, refusing to use that term on her, " You'll regret it. Understand?" Liz nodded mutely and Sonny turned his back on her, dismissing her presence. Everyone followed Sonny lead and paid her no mind as she gathered her stuff to go. She had to pass Juan to get her coat and she turned to look at him, her eyes cold as she put on her coat. "When did you become such an asshole, Juan?"  
  
Juan looked her up and down, a smirk forming on his face. "About the same time you became such a bitch, Elizabeth." He sent her a good-bye wave and she whirled around, almost slamming into Johnny. She shoved him aside and ran out the door.  
  
"Wow. What a bitch." Shari stated. Juan and Gia laughed at her simple statement. Nik stood in the corner with Lucky, making sure his brother was okay. He wasn't sure what had gotten into Liz but he hoped she'd learned a lesson. You should never insult people unless they were related.  
  
Luke watched with interest as Sonny spoke to his wife. He hadn't seen his - well - Sonny like that in a long time. Hell, he'd ever seen him like this. Carly reached up to touch Sonny and Luke watched his ex-partner send her a smile. Whoa. The boy had it bad. He wondered if he's niece knew that. Doubt it. He motioned to his sister who followed his gaze and then sent him a knowing smile. It figured. Women always know this stuff.  
  
Sonny pulled Carly in closer watching as her beautiful brown eyes turned almost dark with desire. He smiled down at her running his hand up and down her back. "So, what do you we go home?" He asked, leaning down to bite her ear gently. He smiled at her groan and pulled back. "Was that a yes?"  
  
"That sounds really good. Let me just talk to my uncle for a second." Sonny nodded, hiding his surprise at that. Carly kissed him quickly and he watched her make her way over to Luke. Sonny turned to see Juan talking to two girls he didn't recognize. He got his attention and Juan excused himself before walking over to Sonny. "Hey, Sonny. How's it going?"  
  
"Could be better. I wanted to thank you for how you defended Carly. That meant a lot to her. and to me." He looked at the boy in front of him. So much of Lily was in him and he'd proved that today. "You're Mom would have been proud of you."  
  
Juan nodded, "I know. You know I'm pretty sure she loves this thing with you and Carly. Who would have though that Sonny Corinthos would be so head over heels in love with anyone." Juan laughed at the look on Sonny's face as he walked away. Johnny was chuckling at that comment but stopped when Sonny stared at him. He cleared his throat trying to keep the laughter inside. Johnny felt the door open behind him and he was almost knocked over when Emily Quatermaine ran through the door.  
  
Emily scanned the room for Carly finding her in a conversation with Luke. She made her way through the restaurant to her and pulled her outside. Everyone one inside Kelly's watched Emily and Carly. Emily was flailing around upset over no one knew why. Carly was standing in front of her calmly trying to talk to the girl. Something Carly said must have gotten through to Emily because she stopped suddenly then turned and hugged Carly. Johnny would bet his best suit he knew what that was all about.  
  
Carly and Emily walked back inside and Sonny met them halfway. "What was that about?" he asked Carly, watching Emily make her way over to Lucky and Nik. He looked back at Carly who was biting her lip. "You can't tell me, can you?" Carly shook her head and sighed. So that's what that feels like. "Okay, fine. Can we go home?" Carly gave her best puppy dog look. Sonny sighed, "Fine. Take Johnny with you, Carly. You've got two hours. I mean it. If you're not home when the little hand hits the nine, I'm coming looking for you."  
  
"Thank you, baby." Carly kissed him quickly, making her way to the table where she's left her coat and purse. She waved good-bye to the kids and Luke, got Emily away from the Hardy Boys and turned to walk out of Kelly's. She felt Sonny grab her hand and pull her to him. His hand found the back of her head and he pulled her lips to hers. Carly felt her knees give as his mouth plundered hers. Sonny groaned when Carly mouth opened under his. He pressed her closer to him, lifting her up in his arms.  
  
"Excuse me. This is a family restaurant."  
  
"For Christ sakes, get a room."  
  
"Whoa. Sonny. Down boy."  
  
He barely heard the comments from Juan, Lucky, and Luke through the haze of his desire. He pulled back from Carly and set her down gently. "That's what you get for leaving your hubby like this." He kissed her one last time and shooed her out the doors.  
  
Carly stood outside of Kelly's in a daze. Her heart was still racing from Sonny's kiss. She heard Emily's voice call her name and she shook her head to clear it. She looked back inside Kelly's and a smile formed on her face. She'd get him for that one. She guided Emily by her arm and they made their way to the docks.  
  
Sonny watched her from the window, making sure Johnny was following behind her. He had an urge to follow her but stopped himself. He's promised her he'd let her handle this and he always kept his promises. Damn it. He felt someone standing behind him and he turned to see Luke watching from the window. "You've got your hands full there, Corinthos."  
  
Sonny smiled, his dimples showing in full effect. "Tell me about it." His wife out of his mind he turned a serious face to Luke. "I need to ask you something, Luke." He looked at his ex-partner, one of his oldest friends before. He hoped he could still count on him.  
  
Luke watched Sonny's demeanor change and he knew this was about business. He wanted to help him. He still felt stupid about the whole situation with Lucky. They were both stubborn men and neither one was going to give in. Maybe this was his way in without having to admit he was wrong. "What's happening, man?"  
  
"It's Sorel, Luke. He's getting too cocky. I need to figure out a way to get him off my back permanently." Sonny looked to Luke who turned his gaze to the docks. Looking back at Sonny he nodded, "Okay fill me in." 


	10. Deadly Enemies and Surprising Allies

If Tomorrow Never Comes  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Liz stomped down the wooden stairs, her shoes making enough noise to scare away the few remaining pigeons that were sitting on the stoops at the end of the docks. She sent them a disgruntled look not giving a damn about anything but her own bruised ego. She sat on the edge of the bench, her hands tapping against her knees in frustration. The nerve of Juan to sit there and insult her like he had. She felt her temper rise again from just thinking about it. No one had defended her to him. Not even Lucky. In her mind she saw the look of disgust he'd sent her way before she'd left. Damn Carly for making her seem the fool. She'd get her for that. She heard a noise from behind her and she turned to see AJ stumbling towards her. A smile came across her face as a plan formed in her head.  
  
AJ stumbled as he came down the steps, his shoes having gotten caught on the edge of the stairs. You wouldn't be able to tell he was sober at the rate he was going today. He almost laughed to himself at that. The alcohol must be frying his brain more than he'd thought cause that had been pathetic. He heard a muffled sob and followed the sound to find Liz crying. He watched her cautiously not sure whether to approach her or not.  
  
Liz waited impatiently, her manufactured tears falling down her cheeks. She wanted him to ask what was wrong. Why was he hesitated so much? She looked up suddenly and wiped her eyes, assuming an innocent look. "Oh, hi AJ."  
  
AJ nodded at her but stayed where he was standing. Something about this girl always put him off. " Elizabeth. Are you okay?"  
  
Bingo. She almost smiled at the opening, although she was a bit upset that he didn't seem more concerned. "I just had a huge fight with Carly. She attacked me for no apparent reason and that idiot Juan just stood there and defended her," she smiled sweetly, relishing the look of horror that AJ had on his face. "I'm sorry. It's just I know how you feel about her. I don't blame you for hating her. Especially after all of the trash she talks about you and the way she blamed you for the death of the baby. I know that it was what she deserved, AJ. I don't blame you."  
  
She's good, AJ thought. She'd almost had him convinced there. The tears had been good but he'd caught the gleam in her eye and when she'd begun to speak he'd realized immediately what she wanted. He looked her up and down before speaking. "You know what, Liz? I don't know what your problem is but I bet it's hard to pronounce." He watched her face go red and felt a moment of triumph. "Listen close, kid. I'm not sure what happened between you and Carly. Maybe she deserved whatever you said to her and vise versa but I don't appreciate you trying to use me. I'm not as out of it as I seem to appear." He moved in closer coming to stop at her bench. "Carly and I hate each other on our good days but," he pointed at her, "what happened should never have. Carly didn't deserve to lose that baby, Sonny didn't deserve to lose his child, Michael didn't deserve to never meet his bother, and that baby sure as hell didn't deserve to die." He spewed the last part at her and turned to leave.  
  
Liz watched as AJ stalked away, anger apparent in his every step. Damn it. Nothing was going right for her today. "Fuck. What the hell is wrong with all this people? I'm the good one. Carly's the slut." She shook her head, placing it in her hands  
  
"I couldn't agree more."  
  
Liz's head jerked up at the voice and she turned to see a familiar face. A smile broke out on her face and she ran into his waiting arms. "I was wondering when you would show up." She looked up into his face to receive the kiss he gave her. Pulling back, she smiled knowing everything would be as it should now that he was here. "So, I take it this means we're ready."  
  
"Completely."  
  
He watched her face light up when she looked at him and he felt a stirring of something but decided it wasn't worth the effort to analyze. He didn't want her.  
  
"So, what's the plan here?"  
  
"Simple. To destroy Sonny and Carly."  
  
  
  
"So, you will help me then?"  
  
Luke looked up, hearing the surprise in Sonny's voice. It stung to think that Sonny hadn't thought Luke would have. The guy was married to his niece for Christ sakes. She was a pain in the butt but she was still family. He smiled than started laughing as the realization dawned.  
  
Sonny looked around him, wondering what could've made Luke laugh like that. "What? What the hell's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing, man. I just realized," Luke paused catching his breath, "we're related." A horrified look came to Sonny's face and Luke began laughing harder. After a moment he regained his composure and sat down at the nearest table, Sonny joining him. "Alright, all joking aside though, what's up, man?"  
  
Sonny sighed, tension evident in his shoulders and face. "Sorel." Sonny filled Luke in about the Mike situation as best he could. He told him about the $40,000 dollars, Carly famous "plan" and the resulting standoff and arrest at the motel. His voice shook when he mentioned the fact that Carly had been in the closet. He felt his stomach drop at the thought that she could've been killed. "She'd meant well but it was."  
  
"Plain stupid." Luke shouted. Wait until he got his hands on that girl.  
  
Sonny eyed, him a smile forming on his lips. "I wonder where she gets her penchant for those grand plans."  
  
"Hey, at least mine always." He stopped suddenly remembering where his last plan had left him. "Never mind."  
  
Sonny laughed, looking at his watch. She'd only been gone twenty minutes. Damn. He hated this.  
  
Luke watched his friends face wishing he could help him in some way. A plan came to his mind and he looked at Sonny who immediately recognized the expression on Luke's face. "Oh no. I'm not getting mixed up in one of you're crazy schemes, Luke. I'm a married man now. I need to be a little more cautious. Besides Carly would kill me."  
  
Luke slapped Sonny on the shoulder heartedly earning a foul look. "Not to worry, pal of mine. I gots me an idea." He raised his hand up before Sonny could protest. "Not a grand plan, see. Just an idea but I need to iron out some of the details." And run it by your lovely wife, he thought. "Meet me at my place tomorrow and I'll have something more solid." Sonny stood up and held out his hand. "Thanks, Luke. This means a lot to me." Luke looked at Sonny outstretched hand before clasping it with his own. "Don't sweat it, Son. Besides your family." With that Luke turned to the counter, kissing Bobbie goodbye before heading out to find his niece.  
  
Sonny watched him go, feeling a little relieved that he had someone to help. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned to see Bobbie who held a cup of coffee for him in her other hand. She handed it to him before giving him a peek on the cheek and returning to the counter. He held the coffee in his hand a feeling of calmness coming over him. He had a family who cared for him now. He had to do everything in his power to keep that together.  
  
  
  
Carly opened Luke's apartment door slowly hoping she didn't scare Zander. They'd taken longer to get here than she'd hoped. Johnny had insisted they circle around twice before coming here in case they were being followed. A trip that usually took only ten minutes had taken them thirty. She tried looking for a light switch. Not finding one she made her way to the lamp in the corner, flicking it on as Emily and Johnny walked in quietly behind her. The little lamp gave out enough light for Johnny to find the light switch and flicked it on.  
  
Emily caught sight of Zander on the couch first and rushed over to him. Carly and Johnny stood back watching the young girl. "Man, she's got it bad. Poor Juan." Johnny commented.  
  
Carly thought back to Kelly's and the way Juan had been looking at Shari. "I don't know about that Johnny. Maybe it's not so bad."  
  
Zander opened his eyes at the sound of their voices. He stared into Emily's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, afraid that if he reached for her she'd disappear. Emily saw the uncertainty in his eyes and caressed his face with her hand. At the feel of her hand he pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. He heard a muffled "Whoa" before she settled into his embrace. Looking up he noticed Carly and Johnny for the first time.  
  
"I knew you'd find me."  
  
Carly and Johnny exchanged a look before Carly turned back to look at him. "Actually we never lost you."  
  
Zander looked at them, not sure what Carly had meant by that. "What?"  
  
"Well, that gentlemen that took you?"  
  
Zander nodded slowly, seeing where this conversation was going. "Yeah?"  
  
"Well, he kind of happens to be my uncle."  
  
"What?!" Zander screamed. "YOUR uncle? The guy that took me is your uncle?"  
  
Carly nodded happily. "My Uncle Luke. This is his place, by the way. Sorry but Johnny couldn't take the chance that he was being followed so we had to send someone who wasn't being watched. Luke was the perfect person."  
  
"As always." Luke said, catching only the last part of the statement. Carly sent him a grin and then pointed to Zander. "Uncle this is Zander, Zander my Uncy Luke."  
  
Luke stretched his hand watching as the young man eyed him cautiously before shaking it. "Sorry about the bump, kid. Didn't think you'd fall that way."  
  
Zander touched his face suddenly aware that he had a bump. "Don't worry I've had worse." He felt Emily's hands on his face and tuned everyone else but her out.  
  
The adults rolled their eyes at the display of puppy love. Johnny shook his head as he made his way out the door. "I'm going down to say hi to Claude. If you haven't fired him yet tonight Luke?" Luke shook his head. "That reminds me. Tell him his fired for letting you guys in here without any questions." Johnny chuckled as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Luke grabbed Carly hand pulling her to the corner. He wanted to take the opportunity that the kids where distracted to talk to her. "Carly. I need to ask you something."  
  
Carly watched Zander and Emily before looking up at Luke. He never sounded like this so it had to be important. "Okay. What's up?"  
  
"How much trouble would I get into if I used Zander to bring down Sorel?"  
  
"What?" Carly yelled. She shook her head when the two kids looked at her, waving them away with her hand. "What in God's name are you talking about?"  
  
"You told me the kid saw Sorel murder some cop, right? Sorel is bothering Sonny which by the way you didn't hear from me. So, why don't we use Zander to bring down Sorel? I could try to get Alexis to help us make a deal with the DA for Zander."  
  
Carly looked skeptical, "Luke, if Sorel finds out that kid is dead. Not to mention Sonny. I don't know." She looked at Zander and Emily as they stood looking at her Uncle's record collection. "He's just a kid."  
  
"We could protect them until the time came for him to bring Sorel down. I can do it and I know Sonny would help." He saw her shake her head.  
  
"Sonny can't become involved. He's got enough problems with Sorel as it is. If we do this he'll have to be a part, won't he?"  
  
"Sonny can be involved without being involved. Caroline, trust me your hubby is a whole lot smarter about this business than he appears. Can I just count on you to help, please? Just leave the rest up to us."  
  
Carly sighed, and then nodded not wanting to get into it now. "Fine. But we have to make-"  
  
Zander screamed, jumping up from the couch and grabbing a poker that lay near by. He beat the couch with the poker repeatedly, methodically bashing whatever was sitting on the cushions. Carly, Emily and Luke stood frozen as they watched the seemingly normal kid beat the living stuffing out of the couch. Carly thought that he's found a mouse living there. She wouldn't doubt it with the way Luke lived.  
  
Luke caught sight of Zander's target and rushed forward yelling at the boy to stop. Zander heard him through his haze and stopped using the poker. He watched as Luke pulled up the now torn and abused wig from the cushion. "My brand new wig." He looked at Carly and Emily when they started laughing. "It's not funny. That's my favorite wig." He held it up in his hand as it lay drooping from his fingertips.  
  
"I'm sorry. I though it was a rat." Zander started explaining as Johnny walked back into the room. Carly and Emily held each other; laughing so hard they started to cry. Johnny looked from Luke's face as he held some mangled piece of something in his hand, to Zander's guilty face, who was holding a poker in his limp hand, and finally resting on the girls who looked about ready to bust their stitches from laughing so much. He thought better not to ask and proceeded to make his way into Luke's kitchen.  
  
"Okay. Don't worry about it, Zander. I'll buy Uncle Luke a new wig." Carly said in between laughter.  
  
"I don't want a new wig." Luke complained, throwing the one in his hand on his head causing more laughter from the girls. He looked at Zander before he spoke. "I like you kid but no one messes with my wigs. God only knows what you'd do with the rest of the stuff I have here. We need to find him a new place, stat." They all turned to look at Carly who moved back slightly at the act. She said nothing a t first but a smile formed on her face. She spoke as Johnny walked back into the room. "I have the perfect place for Zander to go." She sent Johnny a sly smile and he shook his head, dropping it into his hand. This just got more and more complicated.  
  
"Oh, hell." 


	11. Revelations

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

****

**Chapter 11**

The night breeze ruffled the collar of his coat as he leaned into the shadows watching as her blond hair swept across her face. /_Carly./_ His eyes followed her movements as she stopped waiting for Johnny to join her. She laughed as Johnny tripped on a stone and she held her hand out to steady him. His stomach tightened in desire as her laughter reached him. He shook his head in disgust. He knew better. He had a job to do.

He watched her smile up at Johnny before linking her arm through his. He scowled as he watched their closeness. He should have known better. The little slut was fucking her bodyguard. No. He wasn't that lucky. She loved Sonny too much to do that. He wondered if Sonny realized it, though. A slow smile spread across his face as he moved out from the shadows. Maybe this was exactly what he needed. He scrunched deeper into his coat as he walked in the opposite direction the other two had gone. Time to set the plan in motion and he knew exactly how to do it.

Luke sat on his couch, his battered wig in his left hand and a glass of scotch in his right. He looked pitifully at his wig before taking a sip of his drink. He really loved that wig. He looked around the room feeling so suddenly very old and very alone.

Luke stood up and walked to his record player, picking a record from the nearest stack. He pulled the LP out gently, wiping it with a cloth before putting it on the record player. The mindless task stopped him from thinking about how pitiful and lonely he felt. His eyes scanned the room slowly, thinking it seemed too dark he reached over to turn on the overhead light. It didn't seem to help.

He knew what the problem was and he had Carly to blame for it. She'd sucked him into her nutty plan and made him feel useful for two minutes. He hated to admit it but Barbara had been right about the girl. She brightened up a room whenever she walked in and made you take notice of her. /_Kind of like me./_ He chuckled to himself at that thought. Carly was a lot like him in many ways. Before he could think much more about it he heard a soft knock on his door. Luke glanced at his wall clock seeing that it was a little before nine. He smiled a little figuring it was Carly. /_She probably forgot to tell me something._/

He opened the door with a flourish. " You missed me already did you?" He stopped when his eyes met a pair of clear blue ones.

Laura laughed at Luke's greeting. "Just like you to open the door like that."

Luke stood at the door, staring at her. His heart hammered in his chest like it always did when he saw her. Laura stared back at him not quite sure what was wrong. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Laura looked away first, breaking the contact. "I'm sorry to interrupt your evening, Luke. I can come back later-" She started to walk away when she felt Luke's hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him.

"I'm the one who's sorry. I thought you were someone else. Please come in."

Laura stepped through the threshold, looking around her curiously. She smiled at the knickknacks that covered every available space. "You never change, do you?" She said as she turned to face him.

Luke didn't answer, walking to his small bar, he poured himself some more scotch. He had a feeling he would need it. "Would you like some?" he offered. Laura shook her head, taking her coat off she sat down on the couch. She looked at the mangled wig that lay in the coffee table. She picked it up, holding it in front of her. "What the heck happened to this?"

Luke took a seat next to Laura, reaching over to take his abused wig from her hand. "Let's just say it meant an unhappy demise."

They sat in awkward silence for a minute. Luke looked down at his glass not sure where this was leading.

"Where you expecting Felicia?"

Luke looked up from his glass at Laura's question. "Huh?"

"I just thought that you were expecting Felicia that's all."

"Why would you think I was-" Luke thought back to his comment when he opened the door. "No. I wasn't expecting Felicia. I thought you were my niece."

Laura looked at him, surprised that he had mentioned Carly. "Really? That's funny because I was coming here to ask your opinion on something that has to do with Sonny and Carly." She saw she had gotten Luke's attention with that. "See I'm starting a new company, well, actually I'm restarting an old company and I needed backing so I went to Edward but he's conditions were a little steep."

"How steep?"

"Sixty-five percent too steep."

Luke shook his head in disgust. "Leave it to Eddie to try to swindle a lady. That old man wouldn't know the meaning of the word generosity if it got up and bite him in the butt." Laura laughed softly causing Luke to smile. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just, Bobbie said pretty much the same thing when I told her."

"You told Bobbie?"

Laura nodded, getting up from the couch and pacing the floor. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. See, she suggested that I ask Carly to go into the business with me." Luke eyebrows raised in surprise as he looked up at his soon to be ex. Laura ignored him and continued her pacing. "It seems Carly been looking to start working but everywhere she turns she's turned down. Bobbie told me that Sonny doesn't want her anywhere near his business-"

"Damn straight!"

"I meant the coffee business."

"Well, that too. Those two are pretty explosive together to put it nicely. I don't see them working together too well. She hates it that he tries to tell he what to do already. If they worked together I'd be visiting one of them up at Pentonville."

"What are you saying Luke? Carly isn't capable of handling the business."

Luke heard the tone of her voice and he knew that this was somewhere he needed to thread lightly. "No."

"Then, what are you saying? We worked together pretty well, Luke. I think Carly can handle anything Sonny throws at her. I did."

"You did handle it. However, it's a little different with those too."

"Come on, Luke. Sonny is exactly the same way you were when it comes to business."

"Yes, but Carly isn't like you. She's a lot like me."

Laura voice softened, " I know."

There was a loud silence in the room. The kind you get when things are left unsaid. Luke and Laura stood on that silence, each wanting to break up but neither wanting to be the first. The phone rang and Luke walked to pick it up. "Hello? Yeah. I'll be right down." He slammed the phone down and stood still a moment. He needed to steady himself before he did something really dumb. "So, you came to see me because you wanted to tell me about the business."

Laura hid her disappointment at his words. "No. I wanted to ask your opinion and to give you a heads up of sorts that I was thinking of working with Carly which means Sonny might get involved. I know how you feel about them."

Luke managed to look a bit chagrined. "Well, I think that it's a good idea."

"You do?"

"Yes. I know you and Carly as partners would work. Besides, Spencers should stick together."

Laura watched him through narrowed eyes. "What did I miss, Luke?"

"What?"

"You. You're not usually a fan of Sonny or Carly's so I figured…" Laura stopped, a smile spreading across her face. "You've got some sort of scheme going with Sonny or Carly. Or both."

"Woman, what are you babbling about?"

"Don't give me that, Luke. I've been your wife for 20 years. I know you." Laura smiled, her face lighting up. "You made up with Sonny, didn't you?"

"I did no such thing." Luke muttered avoiding her eyes, moving around her to get his coat. "And besides made up is too strong a word." He finished lamely.

"Ha. I knew it. So, now you and Carly are on speaking terms."

"We've always been on speaking terms, darling."

"Insults aren't exactly what I was thinking."

Luke stopped as he helped her put her coat on. "Look, let's just say I'm seeing a new side to my niece and Sonny." His fingers brushed the silky hair at her shoulders. "Come on, I've got to get down to the club before Claude sends me into bankruptcy." He opened the door, letting her step through it before he closed it soundly behind him. He put his hand at the small of her back and moved her down the stairs. They reached the inside of Luke's and he turned her to look at him. "How's sweet pea doing?"

"Really good. Why don't you stop by soon and see her. She'd love that."

"I will."

"Anytime." Laura looked at her watch. "Wow. I have to go." She stood on her toes and gave Luke a quick peck on the cheek. She stopped when she realized what she had done. Old habits died hard. "Take care, Luke." She moved away and headed to the door. She stopped and turned when she heard Luke call her.

"I think it's a great idea, Laura."

She smiled at him and sent him a wave as she stepped out the door.

"Everything okay, Boss?" Claude asked when he noticed Luke staring at the club's entrance.

Luke gaze never faltered. "Yeah, Claude. Everything's okay."

**Nikolas' cottage**

"But everything turned out okay, right? I mean Luke had Zander at his place?" Juan asked Emily, reaching to grab a piece of cheese from her plate.

"Yes. Everything worked out but you don't know how scared I was there for a minute. I thought that the worst had happened and the police or Sorel had taken him but Carly went to Luke to ask him to get Zander out. She figures that Taggert or Mac are having her followed. So, she sent Luke instead of Johnny or one of the guards. Problem was Zander freaked out and Luke accidentally knocked him out." She hit Juan on the shoulder when he choked on a laugh. "It's not funny. I mean he really thought he was in trouble. He was really scared."

"I don't blame him. I'd still be scared if I was him." Juan stated, picking up his plate and walking to the kitchen with Emily right behind him.

"Why?" She asked him feeling a little nervous that he was still worried.

"Well, Em, come on. Everyone knows how Luke feels about his wigs."

"Oh, you." She laughed, throwing her napkin at him as they disappeared behind the kitchen's swinging door.

Lucky sat on the couch, his eyes following Emily into the kitchen. He'd been trying to find a time to talk to her alone but every time she either found an excuse or someone interrupted them. He was started to think that she was avoiding him. She'd been avoiding him every since the scene with Zander at the park had gone down. At first, he'd thought that she was angry but she'd told him she couldn't stay angry with him. She was holding something back from him. He could tell she was.

He felt the couch move and turned his head to see Gia sitting next to him. He smiled at her before he glanced back into the direction of the kitchen. Realizing Emily wasn't coming out anytime soon he brought his attention back to Gia who was looking at him with an amused expression on her face. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You are." Gia looked at him intently, her eyes searching his face. "You don't even know, do you?"

"Know what, Gia?" Lucky squirmed a little under her gaze. He felt like he was missing the punch line.

Gia shook her head her eyes looking away to stare into the fire. "Nothing. You'll figure it out on you own. Just do me one favor?"

Lucky shrugged in agreement. "Okay?"

"Tell her." Gia leaned in to give his cheek a small peck. "You never know until you try." She stood up and went to join Nik and Shari by the radio, leaving Lucky to stare after her. He reached up to touch his face where her lips had been. The skin tingled under his fingers. /_What the hell was all that about?/_

Juan came to sit next to him and offered him some newly popped popcorn. Lucky reached for it absently. Juan leaned in to stare at Lucky. "You okay, man?"

"You ever get the feeling like you missed a few pages in the book you're reading?" Lucky asked Juan, turning to look at him.

"Well, Lucky, I personally think you might be missing whole chapters."

"Shut up." Lucky laughed, throwing some popcorn at Juan. Lucky heard Emily come out of the kitchen and his eyes met hers. She sent him a wink and blew him a kiss. His breath caught in his throat and he met Gia's amused eyes as understanding dawned.

"Well… damn."

**Harborview Towers**

The ding of the elevator sounded and the doors opened softly. Carly and Johnny stepped out each looking in opposite directions. Johnny wondered briefly what Alexis was up to. He turned to look at Carly and found her watching him closely.

"What?" he asked, the word escaping on an exasperated sigh.

"Nothing. I just thing you should be careful, that's all."

"Thanks, Mom. I'll remember that." He laughed at Carly when she gave him her famous look and he moved to walk with her to the door. "You need me to come in with you?"

"No. I'm sure hubby is waiting for me."

"I bet he is. Okay I'll see you tomorrow." Johnny walked back to the elevators, his thoughts on a nice hot shower followed by a good meal. That's all he wanted. "Johnny?" He stopped and turned to face Carly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything."

Johnny smiled at her and waved her on, waiting to make sure she made it inside the PH before he got on the elevator.

Carly closed the door softly behind her when she saw Sonny's sleeping from on the couch. She moved to stand over him, her hand reaching out to push his hair out of his face. His face broke into a slow smile as his eyes opened to meet hers.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"So, where were you?" Sonny asked impatiently. He watched Carly hide a smile as she shrugged out of her jacket . He watched as her shirt tightened across her chest giving him a great view. He bit back a groan trying to hide it with a cough. He still couldn't understand how she made simple things seems so sexy. Sonny watched her come to stand back in the front of him, her arms crossing her chest, hiding it from his view.

"Out."

Sonny lunged for her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down on top of him. "Out, huh?" He felt the rumble of her laughter on his chest, the sound of it making him hard. Damn but she was beautiful. His hands stroked her head, the silky blond hair shifting through his fingers. They sat in silence listening to the other breath, not caring about anything else at the moment.

Carly head moved and her chin came to rest on the dip in his chest. His eyes met hers and he pulled her face into his hands. He brought his lips to hers, taking her lip in between his teeth and scraping it lighting. Carly pressed closer to him her hands reaching to touch his face. Her mouth opened and Sonny thrust his tongue inside, finding hers. His hands moved down her back slowly finding his way under her shirt, he undid the clasp at her back.

Carly groaned when she felt his fingers on her skin. Suddenly, he flipped her over and she found herself lying under him. He smiled down at her and unbuttoned her blouse quickly. She pulled up and he slipped her hands out of it, flicking it over his shoulder. Carly laughed at the look of mischief on his face. The laugh turned into a groan when his fingers moved over her bare stomach in small circles. His lips followed the pattern, moving up until he reached her hard nipple. He brought his lips to it, hearing her sharp intake.

Carly squirmed under him, her hands delved into his dark hair and held him while he bathed her hard peak with his tongue. The ringing of the phone reached her ears and she cursed silently. Sonny continued his adulation not hearing the phone through the haze of his desire. He felt Carly pulling his head up and he stopped to look in her eyes.

"The phone is ringing off the hook, sweetie."

Sonny turned to the phone than back at her. "So?" He started to make his way back to finish his job but Carly stopped him laughing as she pushed him to a sitting position. "Would you get it? Come on, I promise I'll stay right here." She sat back and arched her eyebrows up and down comically. His eyes roamed her half naked body and he groaned as white-hot desire shot through him. He stood up quickly, making his way to the phone. He was going to kill Benny. He was going to kill him.

"This had better be good." He growled into the phone. Carly laughed at the strained sound of his voice and he sent her a look. She stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled, his dimples showing in full bloom. She loved when he did that. Suddenly the smile left his face and Carly saw his eyes turn hard and cold. He gave her his back and spoke into the phone.

"Then, he's back? Well, Benny did you find him or not?" Sonny ran his hands through his hair. Carly watched his shoulders tense as he listened to Benny. "Then, keep looking." Sonny slammed the phone down in the cradle and leaned his hands on the table trying to steady himself. His father was missing and he cared. Damn it. Carly's voice broke through his thoughts.

"I saw Mike, Sonny."

Sonny's head snapped to look at her. "What?" He noticed she'd gotten up from the couch and put her shirt back on. She stood facing him, the couch in between them.

"I saw Mike."

"You saw Mike?" he repeated.

"Actually, I know where he is right now." Carly watched Sonny closely hoping he wouldn't react the way she knew he would.

Sonny felt the walls start to rise and he turned his face from her taking a moment to collect his thoughts. She knew where Mike was. Why wasn't he surprised at this? "So, you've known where Mike was?" He didn't wait for her response. He turned cold eyes to her and spoke in a quietly dangerous voice. "When the hell where you going to tell me? Or where you just going to wait to spring it at me when it suited you best?"

Carly closed her eyes at the little jab. She knew he'd feel like this. "Sonny…"

"Forget it! I don't want to hear your excuses, Carly. You know what my father… why didn't you tell me? Damn it, I should have known. Nothing ever changes between us." He picked up a glass and poured some scotch in it. He took a long sip before turning to look at her. "Well?"

"Sonny, I'm not doing this. I know we're past this bullshit of you not being able to trust me. I saw your Dad yesterday. He was in pretty bad shape, still is, so I followed him to where his staying. Some rat hole on…" she stopped suddenly and Sonny looked at her.

"Oh boy. This is going to piss you off but just remember I'm alright."

"What?"

"Well, I followed him to this motel he's been staying in on, um, on Cortland Street." Carly looked up at him and moved back a step when he turned furious eyes to her.

"You went to Cortland Street alone! Damn it, Carly!"

"Honey, I didn't think about it which was really stupid I realize but I wanted to make sure he was okay." She moved to stand next to him. She reached out to touch his face making him meet her eyes. "Mike, asked me to keep quiet. He made me promise and I said I would for a little while. He's in a really bad place, Sonny. I've never seen him like that." She moved away from him and paced the floor. Sonny's eyes followed her every move. "I didn't know what to do, you know? He's family and I couldn't walk away. I was going to tell you but I wanted to make sure he was okay first."

Carly felt the tears come and she held back knowing they wouldn't do any good at the moment. She'd cry later when she was alone. She felt hands on her and looked up into Sonny's red-rimmed eyes. He pulled her to him and held her close. "I'm sorry, baby." He whispered in her hair, kissing it softly. He pulled away and held her face in his hands. "Is he …okay?"

Carly reached up to touch his face softly. "He's… better. I've got someone watching him now." Sonny looked at her and she looked back at him innocently. He shook his head and leaned it against hers. Laughter started rumbling in his chest. "God, you're a too much, babe. How do I put up with you?" Carly slapped him on the shoulder. "Hey."

He pulled back from her, his hands going to her waist. She wound her arms around his neck leaning back to look up at him. "So, you're okay?"

"Just don't do it again. I'm letting you get away with the Zander thing but that's about it."

"Yeah." Carly snorted, "Letting me get away, my ass. You've got spies everywhere."

"That's not true."

"Suuuure."

He leaned forward to kiss her sweetly. "Carly, I…"

Carly looked up at him expectantly. Sonny's eyes bore into hers and she saw it all there. Tears sprang to her eyes as she leaned up to kiss him back. She understood what he meant without him saying it. Like she understood that he wasn't ready to say it out loud but she was. Opening her mouth she drew a breath… _Ring_.

"Oh man."

Carly laughed at his groan, pulling away to walk up the stairs. "I'm going to bed. You can join me whenever you're finished with that."

She reached the stairs but stopped when he called out.

"Yes?"

"Zander is going to be okay with him, right?"

Carly simply smiled and continued making her way to their room. _Damn he was good. _

Zander stared out of the second floor window watching the streets lined with prostitutes and drug dealers. Drug dealers. He still couldn't believe he'd gotten himself involved in that stuff. He regretted it even if it had helped him find Emily. That was almost worth it.

He turned his head at a sound and watched Mike walk into the kitchen. The old guy didn't say much but Carly had warned him that he wasn't altogether. That's why she needed him here so that there was someone to keep an eye out for him. He seemed a decent enough guy so Zander had agreed mainly because he couldn't seem to say no to Carly. He wondered if anyone ever could.

Mike stood at the door of the kitchen watching the young man staring out into the street. He reminded him so much of Michael when he was younger. Michael. He knew his son hated him and with every right. Thinking of his son made his mind drift to Adella. He remembered her beautiful dark eyes and lovely voice, the lilt of the Cuban accent, and her sultry laugh. He closed his eyes against the pain and concentrated in the now. His son was lucky. He had a wife who loved him more that anything. A hell of a woman and she'd asked him for a favor. She needed him to take care of the boy. To make sure he stayed out of trouble. He would that for her. He moved away from the door and headed to bed. "Good night, Zander."

Zander turned to Mike and waved, "Good night, Mike." The door to the bedroom closed and Zander looked back out into the street. His eyes drifted beyond the building and he wondered where she was right then. Was she thinking about him, too? He closed his eyes and Emily's face appeared. He smiled, opening his eyes to stare up at the moon. He'd get out of this thing and when he did he'd find a way to be with her. No matter what happened.

**I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something **

Luke stared at the picture in his hand. His family. He traced his fingers lightly across the picture, letting it linger on Laura's face. Something had happened tonight. He wasn't sure what but he knew that it was different between them. He put the picture back on the table and headed to his room.

**But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth **

Laura checked the front door one last time before turning off the lights. She headed toward the stairs and paused when she came to the picture of Luke. He looked so handsome there. He always did even without his hair. She chuckled as she leaned forward to trace her finger along the picture. She felt a change in her when she saw him tonight. She shook her head not wanting to dwell on it and headed up the stairs.

**I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you **

Zander got up from his chair. He went through the rooms slowly, turning off any lights and headed to his make shift bed on the sofa. He closed his eyes and his mind drifted to Emily. He knew he'd told her they couldn't be. He was wrong. He'd prove that to her and to everyone.

**You're the hope that moves me****  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds, rage  
And it's so amazing  
'Cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now **

Sonny looked down at a sleeping Carly. His fingers traced the line of her cheek. She smiled softly and turned to face him, her arms coming around his waist. He lay back in bed pulling her firmly to his side. He kissed her hair softly, taking in the scent of roses that was so her. She'd been about to say she loved him earlier. He'd seen it in her eyes. His heart swelled at the thought. He needed her more than anything. God, he loved her so much it hurt. He had for a long time. His fingers found hers in the dark and he wound them together. He sighed deeply as he closed his eyes knowing he was were he wanted to be.

**Cause you've brought me too far  
I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you **

Lucky watched Emily walk into the house. She turned to wave to him before closing the door. He couldn't believe what he'd figured out today. He needed Emily. He wanted Emily. When it happened was beyond him but it had happened. He knew what he needed to do. He gave the mansion one last glance before heading home.

Emily opened the door slightly making sure that Lucky went his way safely. She worried about him especially since the whole thing with Liz had happened. She'd talk to him later. She headed up the stairs and into her room. Closing the door, she flopped on her bed. A smile on her face she thought of Zander. He was safe and he'd get out of this situation and once he did she'd show him how right they were.

**Oh yes I do  
I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through **

Carly opened her eyes slowly listening to Sonny's soft breathing. He'd fallen into a quiet sleep, which was rare for him. She traced her finger along his chest looking at the scar of the bullet. They were old. Years old but they still scared her. She couldn't lose him. She hugged him tighter and felt him respond in kind. His legs intertwined with hers and his fingers found her hand. She closed her eyes, relishing the feeling she got when she was with him.

"I love you." Her whispered declaration hung in the air.

She smiled and closed her eyes as she fell into a dream filled sleep sometime later. When her breathing became even Sonny's eyes opened slightly, a smile coming to his lips. "I love you, too."

**I need you  
Oh yes I do  
I need you  
I need you**

**Lyrics: "I need you" by Leeann Rimes**


	12. Plans, Plans and More Plans

**If Tomorrow Never Comes **

****

**Chapter 12**

****

Luke smiled happily as he circled Helena's prone body tied to train tracks. His smile grew wider as she vainly struggled against her restraints. He juggled the Ice Princess back and forth between his hands. He misjudged and the diamond fell smacking Helena against her forehead. "Oops."

Helena muttered in Greek causing Luke to laugh. "Now is that a way for a lady to talk." He heard the distant sound of the train whistle and looked behind him to see it making it's way to them. "Well, Hells, it's been a ride but time to say bye-bye." He moved aside to stand near the tracks ready to watch as the train crushed his enemy.

Suddenly in the background he heard a noise and it grew louder as the train approached. He looked around trying to identify where it was coming from. It grew louder and louder and louder…

"Luke!"

The incessant banging on the door brought Luke out of his dream-filled sleep. His head came up from the pillow as he tried to clear his head. He needed to find what was making that noise and kill it. It took him a minute to place it but when he did he groaned and shoved his head under the pillow.

"Luke! Open up, man!"

Luke flung the sheets off and stumbled his way to the door, nearly killing himself on the rug. He fumbled with the deadbolt muttering about murder this early in the morning. It took him four tries before he finally got the door open. He knew who it was before he'd even gotten out of bed.

"Damn it, Corinthos! What is the big fucking deal? This is the third time this week that you've woken me up at this ungodly hour!"

"Then you should be used to it by now, Spencer." Sonny retorted, handing Luke one of the coffees he was carrying. He pushed past Luke and waited by the couch for him.

"Okay, that's it. Family or no family, you're going down."

"Carly would make you pay. Not to mention Laura. She kind of likes me." Sonny smiled at Luke as he shrugged out of his coat and sat down.

"Damn it. Barbara Jean's taken with you, too." Luke paused for a moment. "Shoot." He took a seat next to Sonny on the couch. "Are you going to tell me why you got me up at-" he turned to look at his wall clock -"seven thirty in the morning or do I have to guess?"

"Come on, ex-pal. Aren't you glad to see me?" Sonny laughed when Luke gave him the bird. "Were you dreaming about choking Helena again?" Luke stared at him in surprise. "I could hear you through the door." Sonny explained. Luke nodded as his head fell back to rest against the couch. "No." He opened one eye to see Sonny looking at him skeptically. "I had her tied to the train tracks."

Sonny choked on his coffee, barely restraining his laugh. "You're kidding?" Luke shook his head. "That's a new one."

"Yeah. It was this close." Luke positioned his thumb and forefinger a millimeter apart. "And then you go and wake me up with that pounding. This better be good."

"Sorel sent a death threat for Carly, Luke."

That statement brought Luke to an upright position. "Say what?" Sonny merely nodded and Luke shook his head trying to clear away the haziness. He took a huge gulp of his coffee burning his tongue in the process. He cursed loudly before setting the cup back down.

"Coffee's kind of hot." Sonny joked, trying to ease the tension.

Luke sent him a withering look but kept his mouth shut. He signaled Sonny to keep going.

"Johnny got it. Carly was sent this package and nobody had a record of her ordering anything. Not that that matters because she always orders things without telling any of us." Sonny took a deep breath, running his shaking hand through his hair. Luke watched him carefully knowing that just him listening might help. "So, it wasn't a big deal but I guess Johnny got a weird feeling about the package. She was about to open it when Johnny found her. He got her out of the room and then checked it. This was in it." Sonny handed Luke a wrinkled piece of yellow paper.

_Boom! Can she piece herself back together? _

Luke looked up at Sonny, waving the paper in his hand. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Carly caught me and Sorel on the docks about a week ago. He tried to "help" her down the stairs and she shot him down. I guess it bothered him. Sorel is getting cocky. Damn it. I should have taken care of him back in August when he tried to use Mike against me."

"Why didn't you?"

"You're the one who always told me to keep the peace whenever possible."

"You listen to me?" Luke said, getting up and walking to the bar. He poured himself some water, taking a huge gulp. He hated this. He hated that his niece was in trouble. He hated seeing Sonny scared and he hated the fact that he could have helped them. His stupid pride always screwed him over. Look at the mess with Laura.

"It's good advice, man. There's always room for everyone, right?" Sonny stated.

"Right."

"Except when they're morons."

"Right."

"Especially when said moron is Sorel."

"Absolutely right." Luke said, taking a long sip out of his glass. It was way too early for scotch, wasn't it?

Sonny set his coffee down leaning back to rest his head on the back of the couch ala Luke a few minutes before. He closed his eyes trying to make his growing headache subside. "The worst part is the cops are watching real close. If anything happens to Sorel they're going to come looking for me."

"So, maybe we find a way to get rid of him and keep our noses clean."

Sonny opened his eyes, his attention focused on Luke. " What do you mean?"

Luke chewed on his tongue not knowing if this was a smart idea. But then his ideas were rarely smart so what difference did it make. " I'm going to tell you something but you got to promise me two things. One, you won't get freaked and two, you don't tell Carly I told you." Sonny nodded his agreement. " You know that Zander kid?"

"Yeah?"

"He saw Sorel kill a cop."

"You're shitting me?"

"Actually he saw Sorel's men kill the cop by Sorel's orders. So, no shitting, man. He saw the whole thing. When Carly first told me I thought she was just falling for the kid's line but I talked to him, Son, he's not lying."

Sonny watched Luke for a moment. He trusted him with his life, always had. "You thinking we can get the kid to bring down Sorel legally?"

"Yeah. If he turns himself in he can make a deal. You can talk to Natasha, she's good enough to pull it off."

"I'll talk to her."

Luke nodded and watched Sonny struggle to not to ask something. "What is it, Sonny? Just say it."

"Is she in over her head?"

Luke considering pretending he had no idea what Sonny was talking about but his instinct told him that Sonny needed to be reassured. "Everything's covered."

Sonny looked at his friend. Fear and worry evident in his eyes. "Luke, if she needs-"

"Son. Everything's covered. Okay?"

Sonny knew Luke wouldn't lie about this. "Alright." He reached for his coffee and slowly looked around Luke's place taking note of all the strange crap. The guy was a rat pack and a messy one at that. He poked a plate full of leftovers with his shoe.

"You love her, don't you?"

Sonny's eyes continued their perusal of Luke's things before coming back to meet the older man's gauging stare. "Yes." He got up from his seat, picking his coat up and shrugging into it. He met his uncle-in-law face to face. "I love Carly more than I ever thought I could love anyone." He saw the questions in Luke's eyes. "Even Brenda."

Luke nodded a smile on his face. He didn't doubt Sonny for a second. "She loves you, too."

"I know that." Sonny patted Luke on the shoulder as he headed for the door. "I've got meetings all this morning but if you got some time around one today we can come up with a way to approach Alexis."

Luke followed Sonny to the door. "Sure. I should be up by then." He heard Sonny's snort of laughter. "What?" he asked defensively.

"Nothing. Like uncle, like niece, that's all. Later, man." Sonny stopped when Luke called out to him. He looked over his shoulder at the man he'd once considered a father.

"Do me a favor?" Luke asked.

"What?"

"Tell her." Luke said, leaving a thoughtful Sonny staring at his door.

Mike looked up from his book to watch Zander pace in front of the windows. The boy had been doing that for over an hour and it was driving him crazy. "Zander?"

Zander paused and turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Would you please sit down? I'm sure she's on her way."

Mike made sure that Zander was relaxed on the couch before returning to his book. He knew it wouldn't last long. /_One. Two. Three.../_ Zander rushed to the window when he heard a car door slam.

"For Christ's sake, boy. Sit down for five minutes straight. You're driving me up a wall." Mike set his book down and got up, reaching for Zander's elbow and steering him into the kitchen area. Mike grabbed two aprons from under the cupboard and handed one to Zander. "Put this on."

"What are we doing?" Zander asked as he slipped the apron over his head and tied it around his waist.

"Do you know how to cook?" Mike asked as he pulled down a mixing bowl from the cupboard.

"Not really. My mother… no I don't really know how to cook."

Mike paused to look at Zander. He'd heard the tone of his voice when he spoke of his mother. There was a story in there. "You know, Zander, if you ever want to talk…"

Mike watched the young man face close off. Zander simply shook his head and Mike backed off. He knew from experience with Sonny what that look usually meant. A distraction was needed. "Okay, I'm going to teach you how to make my famous omelet…"

"Is everything set?"

"Yes, it is."

"You are positive they do not know?"

He held back a retort. It did him no good to anger her. She always managed to make him regret it. "No, they don't know anything." He took a sip from his drink relishing the feel of the cool liquid against his tongue. He turned his head to look at the sleeping form on his bed. "I've got a back-up just in case."

He heard her low chuckle and it brought goose bumps to his arms. "Very well done. Please keep me informed. Good night." He heard the click indicating she had hung up. She always got the last word in but he'd soon change that. He took another sip of his glass and he closed his eyes. He saw her laughing, her blond hair swaying in the breeze. She winked at him and he smiled at the memory. Then, he saw him standing behind her with his hands on her waist. He leaned in to whisper in her ear and she smiled widely. They began to laugh together. They were laughing at him.

He heard the crunch and looked down at his bleeding hand clutching the remnants of his glass. He brought his hand up and saw the jagged cut across his it. He'd make them pay. He'd make them all pay.

Carly heard the sound of laughter as she opened the door to Mike's apartment. She looked back at Johnny who shrugged. "Don't look at me." Carly rolled her eyes and looked behind Johnny to Juan, Gia and Shari. "Bodyguards are really overrated."

"Hey."

The trio started laughing as they followed Carly inside. They stopped dead in their tracks when they got sight of Zander in a pink-striped apron. Juan snorted loudly which brought Mike and Zander's attention to them. "Hi, guys." Mike greeted them, wiping his hands on the apron before taking it off. He walked to Carly and brought her into a bear hug. "Little lady, what the heck took you this long?" He pulled back to smile down at her.

"Well, let's just say we were taking precautions just in case we're being followed. Right, Johnny?" Carly looked behind her to find no one there. She scanned the room and found Johnny with Juan and Zander in the kitchen. He was pulling up the top to one of the pots. "Johnny."

"Huh?"

"You just ate a while ago."

Johnny looked at her blankly. "So?"

Carly laughed and turned to Mike, jerking her head toward Johnny. "Bottomless pit let me tell you." Mike pointed to Zander and mouthed "Tell me about it."

Zander and Juan shook hands cautiously neither one sure about the other. Juan introduced Zander to Shari. "And you already know Gia."

"Yes I do."

"Sorry about that whole setting you up thing. We thought you know… you did it." Gia finished lamely. She hated feeling guilty about things. It was bad enough with Emily but now she was going to feel bad every time she saw Zander. "Well damn" she muttered.

"Are you muttering something over there, girl?" Shari asked a mischievous glint in her eyes. She and Gia had become fast friends since they'd met a week ago. She looked around her surroundings seeing Johnny joking with Mike and Carly. Her eyes stayed on Mike for a minute. She turned her attention back to the group in time to catch Zander relating his side of the story about the Hardy Boys infamous tackle, as Juan liked to call it. She watched Juan smile and felt herself respond in kind. She liked seeing him happy. Her smile fell when she realized she might lose him. /_You have to tell him soon./_

Juan felt Shari's gaze and turned to offer her his hand. She took it without hesitation and he squeezed in gently. She smiled at him but he'd caught the sad look in her eyes. It was always there. He hated to see her so sad all the time. He knew she was hiding something but he wasn't going to push her. Not yet. He brought his attention back to the conversation. They had joined Mike, Johnny and Carly in the living room.

"Zander, honey, you need to get your things together. You're coming with me."

"Where?"

"Home."

"To your home?"

"Of course."

"Where your husband is at?"

"Yeah."

"Sonny Corinthos, your husband's home?"

"Duh."

"Two words: Nuh and uh."

The rest of the group had stood on the side watching Carly and Zander like they were watching a tennis match, their heads turning back and forth between the two. Now, everyone looked to Carly waiting for her reaction.

Carly crossed her arms defensively. "What do you mean no?"

"Oh-oh." Johnny mumbled, moving Mike and Juan closer to the girls. Carly wouldn't hurt the girls.

"I mean Nuh-uh. No. Forget it. Not going to happen, Carly. He'll kill me you told me that yourself."

"So, I exaggerated a little."

Zander turned to the group, pointing at Carly. "Did she exaggerate?"

Silence.

Zander looked back to Carly. "Come on. I thought you liked me, Carly."

"I do. That's why I'm doing this."

"What?" Zander exclaimed, his arms waving around in agitation.

Mike looked to Johnny, "Are we sure they aren't related or something?" Johnny shrugged, "It wouldn't surprise me any." They brought their attention back to the duo.

"Okay. Listen to me. Sonny, can help us. I've taken you as far as I can. I need his help on this. Plus I hate keeping anything from my husband, Zander. His trust means everything to me. Please, Zander." Carly waited as Zander debated what to do. She wasn't sure what she would do if he refused.

"Alright." Zander sighed. Carly ran to him and gave him a hug before kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever."

Juan and Gia laughed, leaning against the kitchen counter for support. "Now, that was interesting to watch."

Zander turned to find Mike standing behind him. He felt some sadness at having to leave the old man. They had spent most of the time getting to know each other and he'd found he liked Mike.

Mike brought his hand out to shake Zander's. "Take care, boy."

"You too, old man."

Carly watched their interaction quietly. She nodded to Johnny who smiled slyly and walked over to put one arm around Mike and one arm around Zander. "Who said anything about separating you two. You play well together."

Mike looked at Johnny then Carly not understanding. Suddenly it hit him and he shook his head. "Oh, hell no."

Carly blinked at Mike, not moving an inch.

"No." he repeated, pointing at her. "Not going to happen." Carly just kept right on staring. "I said no."

One blond eyebrow rose up.

"Damn it." Mike hissed, making his way to the bedroom to pack his bag. He knew this would be really bad. He reached under his bed for his duffel bag and started filling it with all the necessities. He looked for his book and found it by the night table. He walked over to take it, glancing out the window as he did. He did a double take and leaned in closer, his eyes squinted at the car across the street. Putting his book back down, he made his way into the living room. "I think we have a problem."

The group turned to look at him in unison. "What?" Carly asked.

"There are two cops parked outside my apartment building."

"What?!"

"Shit!"

"Son of a bitch!"

Carly rubbed at her temples methodically. Why couldn't things ever be simple? "Alright, be quiet. I need to think of a plan…"

"No!!" Everyone but Shari and Zander yelled out.

"Well, we have to get him out of here. If they're out there that means they suspect his in here. Eventually they are going to check so we have to get him out. Now."

"How are we supposed to get Zander out unnoticed? Carly, his face is all over the place. Hell, they probably have the back covered, too." Johnny muttered, pacing back and forth.

"You know…" Everyone turned to look at Juan as he stood up and walked over to Zander.

"…the best place to hide something is right in front of your face." He leaned his arm against Zander's shoulder, turning to them all with a smile. "I've got a plan."

"Oh hell…"

Emily watched from behind her menu as Liz and Lucky argued quietly in the corner. She worried her lip, hoping that they didn't start yelling. She hated having to see Lucky go through this but she understood his position. Liz had been a complete bitch to Carly the week before and that was a little hard to get over. Emily studied her supposed best friend closely. For weeks she'd been feeling like Liz was a stranger. She didn't seem to care about her except to use her as a complaint line. It had always been that way she realized suddenly as she thought back to beginning of their friendship.

"Emily?"

Emily jumped in her seat. Lucky smiled down at her motioning to the seat next to her. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not."

They sat together in a comfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity. Finally finding the courage Emily motioned to Liz. "Everything okay?"

"No. We just broke up."

"Oh my god, Lucky. I'm so sorry." Emily placed her hand over Lucky's, trying to offer some comfort to her best friend. She felt him squeeze her hand affectionately as she looked up into his blue eyes. They stayed that way for a while neither saying a word. She knew that all Lucky needed was for her to be there for him. That's the way they always were with each other.

"Emily, I need to tell you something."

"Actually, I do, too. Lucky, let me go first, okay?"

Lucky nodded his agreement pulling his chair closer to hers. There was something about the way she had said that that made him nervous.

Emily watched Lucky fidget in his seat. He looked as nervous as she felt right now. Emily needed to tell him this because he would be the only one to understand how she felt. "I know where Zander is hiding," she blurted out. Lucky mouth dropped open at her confession. "What?"

"Oh god. I really wanted to tell you, Luck. But you were so angry about the whole thing and I was afraid that you would do something crazy. I couldn't let that happen." Emily kept her eyes on the table not wanting to face Lucky's anger. She waited for the explosion and was surprised when she felt Lucky's hand grab her chin and pull her face up to look at him.

Lucky searched Emily eyes, a cold fist forming in his stomach. He was too late. "You love him." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

Emily watched Lucky's face looking for any sign of anger but all she saw was sadness in his eyes. She reached out to him but he pulled his hand back.

"Lucky-"

Gia and Shari ran into Kelly's slamming the door behind them and leaning against it. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. They heard Emily call them and walked to her table. "Hey, girl." Gia greeted Emily. Her eyes went to Lucky and the smile froze on her face. _Damn it. _He smiled up at her before getting out of his seat. "I'm late for work. Em, just be careful and if you need anything…"

Emily smiled widely, happy that Lucky wasn't angry with her. She got up from her seat and reached to hug him but he moved away quickly. "I'm really late. See you ladies, later." Gia's eyes followed him out the door. She turned back to Emily, catching the other girl's worried look. "What happened?" Shari asked curiously having noticed the tension between Emily and Lucky.

"I told him about Zander."

_That would explain it,_ Gia thought. "He looked like someone ran over his puppy this morning." She said to the girls. Emily smiled faintly, "I think he's disappointed in me." Gia reached out to her and Emily met her eyes. "Trust me, sweetie, he's not disappointed in you." She waited for Emily to agree with her before letting go of her hand.

Emily glanced at Shari and then Gia. "So, what the heck was that entrance all about?"

Gia and Shari shared a look, both girls hiding their mouths behind their hands. "Oh that. It was nothing."

"Oh no. Tell me now. What is going on?"

Shari motioned to Gia to begin and Gia shook her head saying: "You tell her."

"Someone please tell me."

"We were just hanging out with Carly and the gang." Shari said innocently.

Emily brightened up at that. "Oh, did you see Zander?"

"A lot more of him than I wanted to." mumbled Shari.

"What?"

"We just hung out for a while." Gia interjected sending Shari a shut up look.

Emily looked back and forth between the two girls, instinct making her worry. "He's okay, right?"

"He looks better than ever." Shari commented, than added absently, "He looks pretty in pink. Ouch!" She rubbed her shin where Gia had kicked her. "Well, he does."

Emily turned to Gia who smiled over at her innocently. Something weird was going on. "What is wrong with you two?"

"Nothing." They answered in unison causing Emily to watch them suspiciously. She noticed they were trying really hard not to look at her "Okay, what is it?"

No answer.

"Is it another girl? Is that it?"

"Oh boy. You don't have to worry about another girl going for Zander." Gia said, deadpan. Shari started giggling and Gia's mouth was wavering into a smile.

"Alright. What the hell-" Emily stopped, noticing Gia's outfit for the first time. "Gia?"

"Yea?"

"Why are you wearing Zander's clothes?" Emily asked. Her answer was only Gia and Shari's hysterical laughter.

Officer Davis watched carefully as two more people walked out of the building. He and his partner Fred had been staking out the joint for the last 2 hours. Fred had left a few minutes before needing a walk. Following Carly Corinthos was too much work for anybody. She always went everywhere with a crowd of people. He was growing impatient waiting for her to lead him to Zander Smith. He looked down at the magazine he had in his hand.

He heard the door open and looked up to see Carly appear in the doorway. She spoke to someone behind her. Davis leaned on the steering wheel in anticipation. This was what he was waiting for. If Zander was in there this would be when she would bring him out. He knew she had gone in with 5 people. Her bodyguard, herself, 2 young women, and a young man he recognized as Juan Santiago. One of the young girls had left by taxi an hour before.

He watched as Juan Santiago walked out followed by Mike Corbin. The bodyguard followed closely behind and then the second young girl. They turned and began walking down the street to the waiting limo. He watched the door closely but no one came out. /_Well, damn it.../_

Officer Davis assumed the girl was Juan Santiago's girlfriend. God, she was a huge girl. He seemed to like her a lot seeing that he kept trying to cop a feel from her. She in turn seemed annoyed and kept pushing his hands away. They reached the car and the girl shoved Juan roughly into the car causing the others to start laughing.

_/Criminals are really strange./_ He went back to his magazine and watching the building. He knew Zander Smith was in there so he was content to wait.

"That's the plan?" Sonny asked incredulously. Luke nodded at him a huge smile of triumph on his face. He poured Sonny a scotch and watched as he knocked it back in one gulp. Sonny shook his head not sure why he ever asked Luke to help with plans.

"Okay, humor me. What if we just ask Nata- I mean Alexis to help us?"

"You mean just **ask** her?" Luke looked at Sonny in confusion.

Sonny nodded, "I'm sure if we tell her the details she'll help us out. Besides, she loves Emily. She'll do it for her."

Luke turned away from Sonny to look for a glass for his drink. The door to the club opened up and Luke looked over his shoulder to check out the patrons. He did a double take and his mouth dropped open in utter and total disbelief. Sonny was looking down at the papers spread out in front of him.

Claude noticed how his Boss reacted and figured it was because Carly had walked in looking great as always. He tapped his fingers on the bar getting Sonny's attention, he pointed to the door, "I think your date's here."

Sonny turned and his eyes meet Carly's surprised ones. She smiled that toothy smile he loved so much and rushed over to greet him. He stood up and pulled her into a fierce hug. God, he missed her so much it scared him sometimes. "Hi, baby." he whispered in her hair, taking in the smell of roses.

She pulled back and brought her hands to hold his face. "How come I miss you so much?" Sonny smiled down at her his dimples flaring.

"What can I say I'm lovable." He replied, pulling her back to him.

Carly laughed into his shoulder and he joined her, swaying her from side to side. He glanced over her shoulder and caught sight of Mike. He pulled away from her and faced his father. "Mike."

"Sonny."

"Well enough of the small talk. Can someone please explain to me what the hell you all did to this boy?" Luke said, recovering from his shock and pointing at the person next to him.

Sonny followed his finger and was meet with a dark-haired kid dressed in a pink fuzzy sweater and a pink leather mini. He wore a pink-sequined cap and a pair of strappy heels two sizes too small. Sonny blinked a few times and turned to his wife for an explanation. She reached for his hand and pulled him to stand next to Luke.

"Sonny, meet Zander Smith. Zander, my husband Sonny Corinthos."


	13. Love Abounds

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 13**

"Come on, Alexis, tell me you have some good news for me." Sonny sat on Alexis' couch, his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together. "I know how good you are."

"That better be referring to business, Corinthos." Luke said, chewing on some crullers he'd found in Alexis' desolate kitchen. "Natasha, do you realize your ice has dust on it. Your **ice.**" He stopped in his tracks looking at the dying bonsai tree on the table. "Do you ever water this poor thing?"

"Oh, for God's sakes. Sit down, Luke." Alexis rolled her eyes, motioning to the seat next to Sonny. "Alright everyone comfortable." The two men nodded their heads, smiling her way. "Good. Now, on to Mr. Smith and his usefulness as an eye witness." She stopped suddenly looking at Sonny and cocking her head to the side. "Are you - are you glowing Sonny or is it me?"

Luke laughed at Sonny's incredulous expression. Sonny sent him a look only managing to make Luke laugh harder. "He does have a certain lightness about him, doesn't he? It's my little niece." Luke ribbed Sonny in the side, his eyebrows wiggling comically.

Alexis laughed along with Luke when Sonny got up and made his way for the door. "Stop. " Alexis grabbed his arm, directing him back to the couch. "Okay, okay. We'll be good."

"We?"

Alexis stared at Luke waiting until the he gave in to her. He winked at her and she smiled back. Luke always managed to make her feel like a silly schoolgirl. Too bad he was still in love with his wife. /_And you love Ned/ _ "Okay, I spoke to someone who assured me that if Zander turned himself in and told the cops what they needed to know, we definitely had a deal."

"You trust this person?"

Alexis looked at Sonny. "They're trustworthy. Besides, I said nothing about where Zander was staying and the PCPD aren't too bright. You know, they won't think to look here." She waved her hand over in the direction of Sonny's penthouse. "Way too obvious which is why I'm assuming Carly picked it. Smart girl you got there." Sonny nodded in agreement, his heart filling at the thought of his wife.

Alexis and Luke watched him quietly as Sonny's eyes got a faraway look to them. They smiled over his head, amazed that Sonny and Carly had found love with each other. Not that it was so surprising to Alexis. You found love in the oddest places. She was interrupted out of her thoughts with a knock on her door. Turning to open it, her eyes met with clear brown ones. Johnny looked down at her a small smile playing at his lips. "Ms. Davis."

Alexis stepped back allowing Johnny to pass her into the apartment. She felt that familiar rush of awareness she got whenever he was near. His arm brushed hers and her heart skipped a beat. /_Jesus, Alexis what is wrong with you?/ _She waved at Rick before closing the door.

Johnny greeted Sonny and Luke ignoring the racing of his heart. He was used to it whenever he was anywhere near Alexis. It was best to deny. Avoid. Repress. Deny. That was his mantra. He looked up at his Boss, pointing to the door. "Just wanted to let you know everyone is at home. I'm heading down to my place now."

"Your place?" Alexis croaked, making all eyes turn to her. Johnny nodded slowly. "Oh, you moved into the building?" That's all she needed. Johnny in a close proximity.

"Yep. Johnny is on the floor below us now." Sonny looked between his lawyer and his right hand. This was interesting. "We thought it might be best if Johnny was close by just in case."

"A beck and call goon?" Luke quipped, laughing when Johnny gave him the bird. "So do you rent him out by the hour, too?" Luke ducked, the cushion Johnny had thrown at him falling soundlessly to the floor behind him.

"Boys. Boys. Can we get back to the subject at hand?" Alexis waited for their undivided attention and proceeded to give each one of then their orders. "Sonny, you're basically the bank in this situtation. Nothing more. Nothing less. Luke, you already know what do in case something goes wrong with the deal and please try to avoid damaging any property. Or Zander."

Luke grinned, chewing on some crullers."So what's his job?" He asked pointing to Johnny who had busied himself playing with Alexis knickknacks. Alexis looked at the bodyguard, her heart beating out of control. /_My God, the man was gorgeous._/

"He'll do what he does best. Protect everyone. I'll deal with everything else.Got all that?"

Sonny shook his head still unsure why he had agreed to this. "No. But does it matter?"

Alexis opened her mouth to retort when a squeal from the hall caught her attention. She closed her eyes when she heard her name being called out. Oh no. Not now. Running to the door, she flung it open to find Rick assaulting her wedding planner. "Rick, no, stop."

Elton held his hand to his chest his eyes wide as he stared at Rick who was still holding him by the collar. "Ms. Davis, please." He pleaded with Alexis who wasn't sure whether to laugh at Elton or yell at Rick. She grabbed Elton's collar out of Rick's hands, hustling the planner into her apartment. "At ease." She called over her shoulder to the amused looking bodyguard.

She closed the door soundly, leaning her head against it. She heard a clearing of the throat and turned to look at the four men in her apartment. Three of them stood to one side trying not to stare at Elton who in turn was gaping at all three men. Luke turned to Alexis his amusement evident in his eyes. "So, Natasha is there anything you want to tell us?"

She looked from Luke to Sonny and finally her eyes came to rest on Johnny. "No."

"Fine. So, ah, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Luke looked at Elton a charming smile on his face.

"Elton Herbert, Weddings to Remember."

All three pair of eyes looked at Alexis. "Weddings, huh?"

"Okay. Fine. Sonny, Luke, Johnny, I'm getting married."

Johnny's face turned to stone. His stomach twisted into knots at her announcement. "Congratulations, Ms. Davis."

"Thank you, Johnny." Alexis said quietly. She watched as he turned to Sonny and said something to him quietly. "Mr. Herbert. Ms Davis. Excuse me." He passed her by making sure he didn't touch her as he went out the door.

"I should go visit my little niece and grandnephew before it gets any later. Elton, it was good to meet you. I'll see you over there." Sonny nodded at Luke who gave Alexis a grin before walking out. Alexis shifted in her place not sure what to do. "Elton, could you possible go wait in the kitchen. There are a few things I need to tie up."

"No. No. You know what. It's okay. How about we do this thing tomorrow?" Alexis nodded her agreement wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible. "That's fine."

Sonny headed to the door turning to Alexis and sending her a reassuring smile. "I'm happy for you." She smiled in spite of it all. Sonny walked out of the door leaving her to Elton and his Weddings to Remember.

Sonny paused for a minute, shaking his head at the weirdness he had just experienced. He smiled to himself, amazed how well everything was going. His smile fell immediately at the thought. Whenever everything seemed good it all went to hell. Taking a deep breath, he took the short walk between Alexis's apartment and his. Francis was standing by the door, a strange expression on his face. He stopped Sonny with a hand making a motion to keep him quiet. He broke into a smile and then proceeding to open the door.

Sonny stared at Francis in confusion. Maybe Frankie needed some time off. He heard the strands of the beginning of one of Carly's favorite salsa-pop songs. Stopping in the doorway he watched his wife grab her uncle and pull him into the space they'd cleared for dancing.

**I just wanted you to comfort me  
when I called you late last night you see  
I was fallin' into love  
oh yes, I was crashin' into love  
oh of all the words you sang to me  
about life, the truth and bein' free yea  
you sang to me, oh how you sang to me**

Sonny stood entranced watching Carly and Luke laughing and dancing. Luke stepped on her toes and she threw her head back with a laugh. She gave up on Luke who gladly went back to the couch to visit with Michael. Carly looked at Zander who shook his head but was pushed from behind by Juan.

**Girl I live off how you make me feel**

**So I question all this bein' real**

**Cuz I'm not afraid to love**

**For the first time I'm not afraid to love**

Francis grinned at Sonny's expression as he watched Carly. /_Oh yeah, he's gone./_ If Francis had ever doubted Sonny's feelings for Carly this just took it all away. He turned back as Carly let Zander out of his misery and she grabbed Juan who immediately began dancing with her.

Sonny smiled, his eyes misty as he watched Lily's son and his wife obvious affection for each other. Carly kissed Juan cheeks whispering something in his ear. Juan smiled then dipped Carly, her laughter reaching him.

**This day seems made for you and me**

**And you showed me what life needs to be**

**Yeah you sang to me**

**Oh you sang to me**

Carly twirled with Juan, her feet moving soundlessly on the floor. Sonny watched the sway of her hips, his hands aching to touch her. Juan saw him over her shoulder and waved bringing Carly's attention to him. Their eyes met and held. She stopped dancing sending him a flirtatious grin. Sonny smiled in response and moved to where she stood.

**All the while you were in front of me**

**I never realized, I just can't believe**

**I didn't see it in your eyes**

**I didn't see it I can't believe it**

**Oh but I feel it when you sing to me**

Sonny reached Carly his eyes never leaving hers as he pulled her into his arms. He watched her smile slyly, her arms wrapping around his neck. Sonny began to move to the music, his hands coming to rest on the small of Carly's back. Everyone stood back watching the two get lost in the song.

**How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies **

**And I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes**

**I didn't see it I can't believe it**

**Oh but I feel it when you sing to me**

Luke brought Mikey up in his arms, pointing to his parents. "There you go, kiddo. That tells you just how nuts you'll be one day." He smiled when Mikey looked up at him and smiled. Luke felt a tug at his heartstrings and he placed a kiss on Mikey's head. Mikey leaned over to place a little kiss on Luke's cheek and leaned his head on Luke's shoulder watching his mommy and daddy dance.

**Just to think inside of me**

**I had no idea how this could be**

**Now I'm crazy for your love**

**The words you said just sang to me**

**And you showed me where I wanna be**

**You sang to me, Oh you sang to me**

Shari and Juan stood together watching the couple in front of them. Juan glanced over at Shari catching the wistful look in her eyes again. He heard a noise come from the kitchen and watched Mike walk out, stopping when he saw his son. Juan waved him over and Mike came to stand next to Shari. Juan felt her go tense and not for the first wondered why she reacted like that to Mike and Sonny. She caught him staring and smiled before turning back to the couple.

**How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies**

**And I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes**

**I didn't see it I can't believe it**

**Oh but I feel it when you sing to me**

Carly stared into Sonny's eyes, swaying in sync with his body. She'd been shocked when he's started dancing with her in front of everyone. He usually wasn't one for public displays so to have him do it twice in as many weeks gave her a tingly feeling. She loved being in his arms. This was where she felt safest. He spun her in a turn and smiled when she giggled at the sudden motion. His hand caressed her face gently, tucking back a strand of her blond hair that had fallen from her ponytail. He pulled her hair from the band and watched on fall in waves around her face. Carly saw him get that intense look and held her breath when he leaned forward, her eyes closing involuntarily.

**Just to think inside of me**

**I had no idea how this could be**

**Now I'm crazy for your love**

**The words you said just sang to me**

**And you showed me where I wanna be**

**You sang to me, oh you sang to me**

The song ended but Carly and Sonny remained wrapped around each other, lost to everything around them. Luke cleared his throat several times before they pulled away. Carly looked up at him, a silly grin on her face. She reached up to wipe away the lipstick before saying, "Remind to play that song more often." Sonny pulled her in for a hug, his laughter rumbling against her hair. Carly squeezed him tightly to her, a sudden sense of fear overtaking her. Sonny felt her shiver against him and pulled back looking at her with concern, "Baby, you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine but I think dinner might have gotten cold." She smiled at him, pushing away the feeling of doom. It was just her imagination.

"With you two heating it up in here, I doubt it." Luke called over his shoulder from his position on the couch. He felt Sonny walk over to him and looked up to see the mobster watching him in amusement. "What? We're playing dump trucks. Go away."

Carly had gone into the kitchen to help Mike bring out dinner and Juan had joined them to supervise. Sonny found Shari and Zander talking quietly as they set the table. " How are you guys doing?"

"Pretty good." Zander glanced at Sonny with a smile, trying to concentrate on the plates and not think about what Emily was doing. That dance had made him think of her. "How are you after that exertion over there?" Zander teased, a twinkle in his eyes.

Sonny smiled, his dimples flaring. He'd grown to like Zander. He reminded him a little of himself and a little of Stone. "Feeling quite refreshed." Zander laughed and he heard Shari stifle her giggle. Sonny watched Juan's girlfriend help quietly. She was a sweet girl and Carly loved her to death. Something about her reminded him of someone but he wasn't sure. Shari felt someone's eyes on her and she looked up, meeting Sonny's gauging stare. He smiled at her and she returned it quickly. He heard his father and Carly arguing as they came out of the kitchen.

"Mike, give me a break. You're as bad as Sonny is."

"What are you two talking about?" Sonny asked, his eyes following Carly's movements around the table. She caught him and sent him a chaste look. He sent her his most charming dimpled smile.

"Mike was trying to teach Zander the proper way to make noodles and I told him you'd already taught him."

"That's right, Mike."

"No, you taught him your way and you know that's not the right way."

Carly and Zander stood back, rolling their eyes at father and son. Ever since Zander and Mike had moved in, Sonny and Mike had started a competition to see who could teach Zander how to cook better. Zander had thought it was dumb at first but now he enjoyed the time he spent with the two father figures in his life. Plus he got to eat a lot of food so that made up for it. Those two could cook.

"Okay, that's my cue. When you two start trading recipes I know I've out welcomed my visit."

"Oh, Uncle Luke, you always out welcome your visit way before that." Carly smiled at her uncle. He's been hanging around the PH a lot lately.

"See, I knew you had to get that annoying habit from somewhere." Luke threw back, patting Mikey on the head as he made his way to the door. "I'll see you all later. Kids, be careful going home."

Shari and Juan nodded, waving at Luke as he opened the door. He was halfway out when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Turning, he looked at Carly who leaned up on her tiptoes, kissing his cheek. "You be careful, too." Luke smiled at her warmly, "Always, sweet cakes, always." Carly closed the door behind him and then headed back to the table. Sonny was sitting at the head with Michael in his highchair to his left and Zander to his right. Carly took her seat next to Michael on Sonny's left. Juan was next to Zander and Shari next to Juan. Mike took his seat next to her as he set the baked chicken down on the table.

Sonny bent his head and everyone else followed suit. "Thank you, father, for this blessings you have bestowed us. Thank you for the food on our table, the laughter in our laughs and the strength of this family. Amen."

"Amen." was the chorus that followed.

"Okay, let's dig in here." Sonny reached for the potatoes when his cell phone rang. He looked up at Carly who continued to dish out the food. He got from the table, talking quietly into it. He turned around and met Carly's eyes. She excused herself and he watched her go into the den, bringing out his coat and briefcase moments later. She kissed him briefly, wiping the excess lipstick and went back to the table. Damn, this was bad. She was really mad. "I'll be back in a little while."

The group waved and called their good byes. He opened the door, glancing behind his shoulder, he saw the hurt look on Carly's face and he vowed he'd make it up to her.

Lyrics "You sang to me" by Marc Anthony


	14. Family Trip to PCPD

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 14**

Emily plowed her way through the crowd of shoppers. She'd been sitting in her room for the past few days trying to keep from thinking about Zander. It hadn't worked very well so taking action she'd written up her Christmas list and headed for the mall. It was close to the last week of November and she wanted get it done before Thanksgiving. That was only 7 days away. She looked down at her list and decided she'd shopped enough for today. Looking down at her bag she contemplated using Michael's gift as an excuse to go see Carly at the PH. And Zander.

"Well, honey, what has got you so out of it?"

Emily jumped, turning to look at Gia. She smiled happily, running up to the other girl and embracing her warmly. "Hey, G."

Gia felt a rush of happiness at the endearment. She was glad that her initial perception of Emily had been off. The girl was the sweetest thing in the world. She felt another pang of guilt like she always did whenever she remembered the events that led to where they were.

Emily caught the look on Gia's face and stopped in front of her. Taking her hands, she looked straight into her eyes and said, "Don't feel bad, Gia. You made a mistake. We all let it go. You should too."

"Em, I'm really-"

"Nope. No apology necessary."

"But-"

Emily put her hands on her hips, imitating Gia. "What'd I say?"

Gia laughed as she took in Emily's pose. "Very funny. Okay. I give up."

"Good. Now what brings you to my mall, Miss Campbell."

"Just picking up some essentials." Gia replied, holding up her bags from _Ultra 3_. "You?" Gia looked at Emily's arms, loaded down with bags. "My God, you buying out the whole damn place Em?"

"I'm doing a little Christmas shopping is all."

"Christmas shopping in the middle of November?"

Emily paused, looking at Gia with a sly grin. "Gotta beat the rush."

"Oh no. You're one of those."

"One of what?"

"Christmas Nazi."

"What?" Emily watched Gia flush. "What the hell is that?"

"You know, one of those people who live and breath for Christmas."

"That would be Carly."

Gia and Emily continued to walk down the mall, pausing to sit on a bench close to the courtyard. "Carly's a Nazi?"

"That would explain a lot." Emily and Gia tensed hearing Liz's voice from behind them. "Well, isn't this a cozy scene."

Emily took a deep breath, intent on being polite. "Liz. How are you?"

"Fine. I would ask how you are but seeing as Gia is with you I'd take a guess not too good."

Gia stood up, the urge to slug the little bitch almost too much to bear. Ignoring Liz, she leaned down and gave Emily a quick peck. "I'll call you later, hon." She eyed the bag from _Baby Gap _and smiled slyly. "Say hi to Zander for me." Gia winked at her and was gone without so much as a glance in Liz's direction.

Emily stood turning to Liz she lowered her voice as not to draw any attention. "Listen to me and listen good, Elizabeth. If you ever insult Carly, Gia or anyone I love again I will make you very sorry."

Liz looked taken aback for a second. "Why do you care, Emily? You hate Carly as much as I do."

Emily stared at the complete stranger in front of her. "Carly is my friend. She's proven to me what's really under the attitude she gives out. She's backed me up and put herself at risk to help me so I owe her more than I can ever repay. If you bothered to look beyond your lust for my brother you could see that."

"Are you choosing Carly over me, Em?"

"Didn't know I had to but yes. I am."

"She turned you against me didn't she?"

"No, Liz. You did that on your own."

Emily picked up her bags, turning to walk away from Liz.

"You know what, fine. I'll make that bitch pay."

Emily footsteps stopped and she whirled to look at Liz. Putting her bags down she calmly walked back.

"Is that a threat, Liz?"

Liz stared at the other girl, all the jealousy and bitterness she'd always managed to keep hidden rushing to the surface. " If it was, who the hell do you think you are to stop me?"

Emily's face tensed, her eyes going dark as she stepped up to Liz. She looked in her ex-best friend's eyes and smiled stiffly. "Don't forget who my family is, Liz. I may not be a blood Quatermaine but I've picked up a few things from them so don't even doubt that I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family and so will Sonny." Liz's eyes widened, Emily's threat becoming clear. "You got it. Sonny's my friend and family. He loves Jason. Jason loves me. If anything happens to anyone I love I'll make sure Sonny looks to you." With that Emily picked her bags and walked to her waiting car leaving a seething Elizabeth behind. She needed to see Sonny ASAP.

Lucky let the sound of the lapping waves and the salty smell soothe his mind. He watched the lights dance off the reflections of the water. He closed his eyes hoping to soak in the peace surrounding him. An assault of bloody images flashed in his eyes and he caught a brief glimpse of Carly's face. His eyes snapped open, feeling off balanced by the experience.

"Cowboy?"

Lucky heard Luke and steadied himself before turning to greet him. "Hey, Dad."

Luke was watching him carefully. He'd seen Lucky's horrified expression before he'd hidden it from Luke. Something was wrong. "Hey. Are you alright?"

"Fine, Dad."

He heard the annoyance in Lucky's voice and for once decided to listen to his better judgment and back off a little. "Okay." He'd find out what was going on later. He came to stand next to Lucky, the two watching the lights and ships in a companiable silence they hadn't had in a long time.

"So, how's Mom?" Lucky asked. He knew that his parents had been spotted together a few times in the last week and he was curious.

"Laura's doing good. You should go see her soon."

"I will. You've been spending time with Lulu?"

Luke paused before answering. He knew Lucky was fishing for something. "Yeah. She got back from North Carolina with Lesley a few days ago."

"I should go see her."

"Why don't we pass by tonight?"

Lucky held back a smile. So the old man was looking for excuses to see Laura. He stole a quick glance at Luke's calm façade. "Maybe. Where you coming from?"

"Sonny and Carly's." Luke got a strange look on his face causing Lucky to laugh out loud and say, " Sounds weird, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. I never thought I'd be anywhere near Sonny's…anything after what happened."

"Dad, it wasn't his fault and you know that."

"I know." Luke admitted, avoiding eye contact with Lucky. "He tried to help but… I blamed him. That was wrong."

Lucky felt his father's shame and he reached out to him, placing his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Dad, you couldn't have known." Luke wished he could believe that. That if maybe he'd looked beyond Sonny he would have figured it out. He would have found his son sooner and he would have kept his friend. "You can make it right **now**." Luke turned to Lucky and placed his arm around his son. " Let's make that visit."

He watched as the two men walked off the pier together. He cursed, putting his gun back into his holster. Damn it. Luke had shown up at the last moment. Lucky was a liability he couldn't afford. If what his "boss" said was true the kid could know too much. He turned and caught sight of Sonny and Johnny coming his way. He slithered further into the shadows and watched them walk towards the warehouse. He contemplated following them but realized he had too much to do.

"Have you lost your mind, Sonny?" Johnny glanced around the docks as Sonny opened the door to the warehouse. They made their way to Sonny's office where Benny was already waiting for them. "Benny, talk him out of this."

"Believe me, Johnny, I already tried."

"He's going to get himself killed!"

Benny looked up from his paperwork. "Since when has he ever listened to a word I say?"

"Excuse me."

Johnny and Benny looked at Sonny who was standing with his arms crossed, an annoyed expression on his face. "You two stop talking like I'm not here. Benny, I hear what you're saying, especially since you never stop talking. Look, let's just have the meeting somewhere neutral. We'll keep it brief and that should do it."

Johnny shook his head, one hand running roughly through his hair. "Sonny. Sorel could be setting us up for something big. If you insist on doing this then let me come."

"No way." Sonny stopped Johnny's protests with a hand. "I need you with my family, Johnny. Look, I'll take Luke with me, okay?"

Benny nodded his agreement. That suited him fine. Sonny confronted Johnny who hadn't said anything. "Johnny. This isn't a request." The two friends stared at each other, neither willing to give in. Benny and Johnny's cell phones rang. They glanced at each other and Benny headed to the far corner to answer his.

"This is Johnny. Emily? How did you… he's right here with me, why? What? Okay, okay. Emily, stay calm. We'll take care of it. No, Emily you stay put." Johnny closed his cell phone with a snap, closing his eyes and praying for strength. "Sonny?"

Sonny had watched the scene quietly, his mind running with a million possibilities. Carly had gotten hurt. That was why Johnny looked so freaked out. Maybe Mike and Zander were in trouble. He knew it wouldn't last. Swallowing past the lump of fear lodged in his throat he asked. "What happened?"

"Carly and Zander have been arrested."

"This isn't happening to us." Carly paced the length of her cell, glancing at the bars with disgust. She never admitted it but she wasn't too fond of tight spaces herself. They reminded her of her room at Ferncliff. Carly shuddered at the memories that conjured but forced them out of her mind. She needed her head on straight so she could get them out of the situation. She hadn't been allowed to call anyone yet and she knew her rights. She ran up to the bars banging on them. "Hello? Excuse me, anyone out there?" She stopped when she heard footsteps approaching.

Taggert came into view and she held back a groan. Great. "I want my phone call, Taggert."

Taggert smiled at her smugly, his eyes roaming her up and down. Carly felt a moment of discomfort. Glancing around the holding cells, she realized they were alone. _No fear, Caroline. _"Is there a specific reason I'm being denied my rights, lieutenant?" She came to stand by the cell door, her eyes looking straight into his.

"Exactly who would you call, Ms Benson? Your mobster husband? One of his cronies?"

"First, that's Mrs. Corinthos to you. Second, who I call is none of your business and third, if I don't get my phone call I can assure you my attorney will get a kick out of taking your badge." She was willing to stare Taggert down until he opened the cell and let her out. "I want my damn phone call."

"I think you heard my client, Taggert." Alexis walked into the holding pin, her briefcase in one hand, and a coffee in the other. "I suggest you let her out now."

Taggert faced Alexis, his annoyance at her appearance event in his face. "Obviously, she doesn't need it now that you're here." Alexis crooked her eyebrow at Taggert. She was pretty ticked off that her carefully laid plans had been for shit. "Look, Taggert, Carly's isn't a criminal."

"Aided and abiding are pretty solid charges here Alexis. You know that. Ms. Bens- excuse me, Mrs. Corinthos," Taggert sneered through clenched teeth, "was seen coming out of her penthouse with Mr. Smith. Got her dead to rights."

Alexis hated when Taggert got this way. He could be completely retarded sometimes. She almost felt sorry for Hannah. "I'm only saying this once. I want to speak to my client. Bring her upstairs now." Alexis whirled on her heels, smiling when she heard the clang of the cell door opening. /_Now that was more like it.../ _She was tempted to keep going but decided Carly was probably in need of some support. She paused at the door to the interrogation room, turning to see Carly and Taggert approaching.

She opened the door, letting Carly through and stepping in front of Taggert as he tried to walk in. "I need to talk to my client alone." He gave a deadly look but walked out to the squad room without a word.

"Thanks, Alexis."

"Hey, that's why I get paid the big bucks. What happened?"

"I don't know. Zander was headed to your place to ask some advice on what to say. I noticed that he'd dropped a paper from some file he wanted to show you and I opened the door to give it to him. Taggert was there with two other policemen. I was grabbed by Taggert and placed under custody, too."

"Wait. Taggert didn't see you or Zander interact at all?"

Carly paused to think but shook her head. "No." She laughed at the smirk on Alexis's face. "I take it that's a good thing."

"Oh yeah. Stay put. I'm going to go check on Zander." Alexis looked down at Carly's lap where her hands where restrained by handcuffs. "That little… I'll get them to take those off, too." She put a comforting hand on Carly's shoulder. "You're doing great."

"Thanks, Alexis."

Alexis nodded, walking out in to the squad room. She found Taggert and Mac harassing Zander. "Gentlemen, you're not trying to get my client to talk without benefit of counsel." She sent Zander a comforting smile before turning her gaze back to the two policemen. She focused on Taggert as she circled to stand behind Zander. "Lt. Taggert, what were Carly and Zander doing when you caught them together." Alexis hid her smile when Taggert looked around the station nervously. "You did see them together didn't you, Lt.?"

"I didn't see them together but..."

"Wait. Wait. You didn't see them together? Then why exactly did you arrest my client?" Alexis stared at Taggert, her anger getting the better of her. "You've done some low things, Taggert but this beats all. Dragging Carly down here like a common criminal. No offense, Zander."

"None taken."

Mac watched as his case started to go up in flames. He stared at Taggert hard. This was his entire fault. "I wasn't aware that Mrs. Corinthos was your client, Alexis." He needed to stall for time until Dara arrived. He was sure she'd find a way out of this mess. Alexis brought her attention the commissioner. She knew Mac was an honorable kind of man. "Mac. She is innocent. For crying out loud she was walking out of her apartment." She raised her hand effectively cutting off Taggert's argument. "Regardless of who was in her building, she should be allowed to walk out of her apartment without being arrested."

"I know and I agree. Mrs. Corinthos will be out as soon as possible."

"That's not good enough, Mac."

"You know the process Alexis. We have to wait for the proper channels."

"What the hell have ya'll done to my little niece?" Luke's bellowed statement rang through the squad room. Alexis swore under her breath. She didn't need this right now. "Luke."

"What the hell is going on, Natasha?"

"Luke, please..." Alexis heard another commotion and turned to see a furious Sonny storm through the doors followed by Johnny and Mike. Her eyes followed Johnny as he made his way over to her. She felt Luke poke her on her side. "Roll the tongue back in, Tasha." He winked at her before joining his partner. Sonny was yelling at Tagget and Mac to let him in to see Carly. "She's my wife."

"Sorry, Corinthos, she's unavailable right now." Tagget smirked at his enemy.

Sonny ignored him, keeping his anger in check and focusing on Mac. "You can't keep me from seeing her."

Alexis came to stand beside Sonny, taking his elbow she moved him away from Taggert. "Mr. Corinthos is right." Alexis steered him to the interrogation room. It was empty. She glanced at Taggert who gave her a self-satisfied smile. Son of a bitch. "Can someone please tell me where Carly is?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. She was taken back down to lock-up."

Alexis closed her eyes, counting to ten before turning to Sonny. "Go on. She needs to see you. Can someone escort Mr. Corinthos to see his wife?" A rookie led Sonny out of the room. Alexis waited until he was gone before advancing on Taggert. "You and I are going to have a long talk about proper procedure, Lt. Taggert." She turned away from Taggert, walking over to Zander and Luke. "How you holding up?"

"I'm doing pretty well, I guess."

"Zander!" Emily yelled, rushing to where they all stood. Nick, Gia and Ned followed behind her. Ned walked up to Alexis hugging her tightly. Emily did the same to Zander. Luke looked toward Johnny, catching the bodyguard's stony face. Oh, he hadn't liked that at all.

"This should be interesting..."


	15. Cellblock C for Corinthos

**If Tomorrow Never Comes **

**Chapter 15**

Carly looked around her cell, feeling it start to close in. She hadn't thought she'd be back in the lock-up once Alexis got here but Taggert wanted, no, needed to be a bastard so here she was again. She looked down at her bond hands. The ass didn't even have the decency to take the things off. She heard the door to the lock-up open and prayed it was Alexis. She couldn't take much more of the Lieutenant tonight. Taking a deep breath, Carly turned around. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Sonny.

Sonny watched her silently, taking in her bloodshot eyes and the tension in her body. Carly immediately relaxed when she saw him sending her a smile. He walked over to the cell, reaching his hand through the bars. "Hey, babe."

"Hey, this is a first, huh?"

"And a last if I have anything to say about it." Sonny replied, massaging her wrists soothingly. "Can you take this damn things off her?"

The young policeman came toward the bars. He pulled out his key and quickly undid Carly's handcuffs.

Sonny's eyes widened at the welts they'd caused in her skin. He was going to kill Taggert.

"It's okay, baby." Carly reached through the bar holding his face in her hands. "Don't give him the satisfaction." Sonny smiled, and leaned in. Carly smiled in spite of it all and kissed him through the bars. She pulled back after a minute. "I should get arrested more often."

"Not funny."

"Sorry." She pulled her hands out of his, stepping away from the cell door. "I hate this." Carly hugged herself tightly, keeping in constant motion. The damn room was starting to get to her.

"Carly?"

Carly stopped her pacing to look at Sonny. He was watching her with an intense expression. He reached his hand through the bars again. Carly glanced down at it, noticing how it shook slightly. Tears filled her eyes and she ran to the door, grabbing his hand. "It's okay, Son. I'm okay."

"When...when Johnny got that call I thought...I thought you were..." He wouldn't meet her eyes and she cursed the bars, wanting to wrap him in her arms. Sonny looked up, the tears shining in his eyes. "God, baby, I was so afraid." He reached his hand and clasped the back of her head. Their foreheads touched through the bars. "I can't lose you, Caroline."

"You won't. I promise."

Dara Jensen walked through the station doors a look of disgust on her face._ /What the hell was wrong with Taggert?/_ She looked into the squad room taking in the scene in front of her. Alexis and Luke were taking turns sending Taggert evil glances. Zander Smith was standing near them avoiding eye contact with Emily who seemed intent on staring at him until she got his attention. Nik and Gia were standing at a corner looking amused at it all. Ned was talking to Mac and completely oblivious to the daggers that Sonny's guard, Johnny was sending his way. She shook her head, taking a deep breath in preparation. "Gentlemen, counselor, everyone."

Alexis stopped glaring at Taggert and rushed over to Dara, grabbing her briefcase on the way. Luke watched her go, walking over to Zander who was glad for the diversion. Emily was starting to break down his defenses. He glanced at Luke who motioned his head in Alexis' direction. The two consolers seemed in deep discussion and the entire room quieted a bit hoping to over hear whatever it was they were saying. They came to a quick agreement and walked towards Mac and Ned.

"You think she can get Carly out tonight?" Zander asked Luke who had worried expression on his face.

"I don't know kid. Let's hope so."

"She hates it in there." Zander said quietly drawing Luke's attention.

"Nobody likes it down there, Zander."

"No Luke. She really hates it down there. She was scared. I haven't known Carly for very long but I don't think she's usually scared. Is she?" Zander glanced at Luke's face, reading the answer to his question on the older man's face. "I didn't think so." Luke patted him on the shoulder and walked over to Alexis. He was going to get Carly out if he had to bust her out himself.

Zander watched the group quietly from his corner. Emily joined Ned and Alexis, trying to help get him and Carly released. He sat down on the corner of the desk. His mind wondered back to Carly.

_"Do you think Emily will be able to get in touch with Sonny?" Zander asked Carly, watching her pace the floor of her cell. He knew he needed to keep her talking. She was freaking out but trying to hide it for his sake. _

_"She'll try." Carly replied, wringing her hands together and taking another deep breath. She had to keep herself calm. Zander was just a kid. She needed to be the adult in the situation. Emily would find Sonny and he'd get Alexis. They'd be out of here before she knew it. But what if Sonny couldn't find Alexis? Or Emily couldn't find Sonny? No. No. She'd find them. Standing in the middle of the room, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Zander watched her closely seeing the fear she was hiding pass over her face. "Carly?" _

_"Hmm?" she replied absently, concentrating on her breathing. _

_"What'cha doing?"_

_"Breathing exercises. Johnny taught me." _

_"Really?" _

_"Yeah. His yoga teacher told him-"_

_"Johnny takes yoga?" _

_Carly's eyes opened when she heard the laugh in Zander's voice. She smiled in spite of the situation. "Don't laugh. It comes in handy." She came to the bars that joined their cells. "You want to try?" _

_Zander gave her an incredulous look. "Me? Yoga?" _

_Carly rolled her eyes. "Oh for God's sakes, Zander. It's not like I'm telling you to twist your body into a pretzel or anything. It's just breathing, come on." Carly sat on the floor, her legs crossed in Indian style. She looked up at Zander expectantly. "Well?" _

_Zander held back a groan. This seemed to take her mind off their troubles. Anything to keep that look out of her eyes. "Sure." He sat on the floor facing her and imitidiated her stance. "Okay, what do I do?" _

_Carly nodded, closing her eyes and placing her hands on her knees. "First you need to clear your mind." She opened one eye and grinned at him. "Shouldn't be too hard for you." _

_"Oh. That's how it's going to be." Zander smiled, closing his eyes, doing as she asked. _

_"All right. Now, breathe in through your nose and out of you mouth. Three times quickly then hold in a breath letting it out slowly. Just keep repeating." Carly began, letting Zander see how it was done. He followed suit and the two sat there for 10 minutes in silence except for their breathing. Zander heard Carly move and opened his eyes as she contorted her legs. She opened her eyes and switched legs. "Sorry but I'm a little tense." She unfolded herself and got to her feet. "I think I've tortured you enough." _

_"That wasn't so bad. Pretty impressive moves there, Carrie. Not that I'm surprised what with all the nightly aerobics that go on in your bedroom." He laughed when Carly's mouth opened in shock. "That's what you get for screwing with me." She threw her pillow at him before joining his laughter. _

_"I'm glad to see you two enjoying your stay with us." Taggert appeared at the doorway to the holding pin. Carly and Zander stopped laughing. "Mr. Smith, your presence is wanted in the interrogation room." He moved to open Zander door, pulling Zander out roughly. _

_"Hey watch it, Taggert." Carly hissed, her hands clenched at her sides. _

_Taggert smirked at her, shoving at Zander again. "Don't worry you're pretty little head. You're next."_

_Carly caught Zander's attention and sent him a silent warning to keep quiet. He nodded in understanding, Carly's gaze returned to Taggert and she sneered, "I still haven't gotten my phone call Taggert." _

_"As soon as I have a moment, Ms. Benson." He retorted walking out before Carly could reply. Zander looked over his shoulder seeing that look return almost immediately._

Shouting from Luke brought him back to the present. Zander stared at the door he'd seen Sonny escorted to. He hoped he could help Carly out. He turned his attention back to the front. Emily was making her way to him. He sat up straight. "Go away, Emily."

"I'm not leaving Zander."

Zander closed his eyes, praying for inner strength. He looked Emily in the face, his resolve weakening when she reached out to caress his face. He pushed her hand away. "I don't need you."

Emily hesitated at his cold spoken words. He turned to face her a chilling look in his eyes." You're not helping. The last thing I need is a spoiled richie getting in the way of the of Alexis job. Go home. That's where you belong."

Emily searched Zander's eyes, hoping to find any sign of affection or warmth but he simply stared back blankly. Before she could speak again Alexis grabbed Zander's hand. "I'm sorry. I got Carly released but they won't let you out without a judge's orders. We need to wait for bail to be set." Alexis gave them an apologetic look.

Zander smiled at her warmly, trying to reassure her. "It's okay, Alexis. As long as you got Carly out I can handle it."

"It'll only be a few days. I promise."

Zander nodded as a police officer approached him to lead him back downstairs. "Thank you, Alexis" He turned to Emily the cold look returning to his face. "Goodbye, Emily." Without waiting for her response he let the officer lead him back down to lock-up.

Alexis sensed the tension between the two and turned to Emily. She saw the hurt look on the young girl's face. "Emily are you okay?"

Emily stared hard after Zander. "Prefectly alright."

Luke had rushed down to where they were holding Carly. He wanted to be the one to bring her the good news. He stopped at the entrance to the holding pen, watching Carly and Sonny. Sonny was holding onto Carly's hand, bringing it to his lips often. Luke moved his gaze to his niece seeing the love in her eyes as she looked at Sonny. He smiled to himself. /_These two are completely gone./_ Clearing his throat loudly he made his way into the room. "Well. Well. I got to say Caroline you seem to get arrested more often than I do and that's saying a lot."

Carly looked up at her uncle's voice trying unsuccessfully to hide a smile of happiness at seeing him. "Now, don't go exaggerating there Uncle because you know that's not humanly possible."

Sonny watched carefully as Luke came to stand beside him. When Sonny didn't move Luke shoved at him. "Can I please get a chance to comfort my niece?"

"Go ahead."

"Well, let me hold her hand or something."

"She's got another one."

Carly laughed at the two men in her life. It felt pretty damn good to be fought over. She reached her other hand out and took Luke's hand in hers. "Thank you, Luke."

Luke smiled wickedly at her, then reached his other hand over to Sonny and squeezed his shoulder. Sonny smiled at the friendly gesture.

"I got some news."

Sonny and Carly's smiles faded. "Jesus, let me rephrase that. I got some good news."

He paused dramatically causing Sonny to roll his eyes. "Spit it out, old man."

"Okay. Mrs. Corinthos you are free to go."

Sonny closed his eyes sending up a silent prayer. Carly looked at Luke judging his seriousness. "Really?"

"Really."

"Oh thank you, God."

Luke moved aside to let the police officer that has been standing behind him open the door. Carly bounded out running into her husband's arms. Sonny held her tightly, breathing in her scent. He pulled back, his hand running through her silky hair. She smiled up at him and brought her lips up to hers. Luke and Officer Harris stood together uncomfortably. After a minute Luke lost patience. "Alright already." Carly and Sonny smiled as they kissed pulling apart reluctantly. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I kind of understand." Luke shuddered visibly making Sonny and Carly laugh. "You can thank me later."

"Thank you?"

"Who do you think got you out of here?"

"Alexis." Sonny and Carly replied in unison.

"Yeah but my yelling annoyed them into listening to her." Luke smiled as he headed for the door. His smile fell when he saw Zander being escorted into the holding pen. "What the hell happened? I thought Alexis got you out."

Zander smiled faintly. "No such luck. Alexis can only work one miracle at a time." Zander glanced past at Sonny and Carly. "Besides I'm glad she got Carly out. I can handle this." He looked back at Luke who was staring at him proudly. He put his hand on Zander's shoulder. "We're going get you out before you know it." With that Luke headed upstairs to find out what Alexis had up her sleeve.

Zander let the guard lead him to his cell. He stopped in front of Carly and Sonny when Carly took his hand. "You'll be out before you know it."

Zander hugged Carly quickly before turning to Sonny and offering him his hand. "Thanks for everything, Sonny."

Sonny looked down at Zander's hand. He reached out and pulled the young man into a brotherly hug. Zander clung on tightly, the tears threatening to fall. He pulled away when Sonny loosened his grip. "I promise you I'll get you out."

Zander looked at the two people in front of him. They treated him like he was important. Before Sonny and Carly he hadn't realized what a family really was. In his mind they were like family. He stared at them for a second. Sonny and Carly treated him more like their son then his own parents ever had. "Thank you. You don't owe me anything."

Sonny clasped the boy's shoulder. He looked at Carly who was on the verge of tears. She reached out and brushed back the hair that fell over Zander eyes. "Don't you know? You're ours now."

Sonny nodded at that. "You're family. We take care of our family."

Zander was moved speechless. He hugged them both. When they pulled away he waved them off knowing that Carly was beyond exhausted. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sonny took his cue and pulled Carly away. "Let's go babe."

Carly kissed Zander on the cheek before following Sonny out of the pen. Zander watched them go. Officer Harris opened the cell door, leading Zander in. The last thing Carly and Sonny heard as they walked away was the deafening clang of the cell door as it closed.

Luke waited patiently for Alexis to finish chewing out Taggert. He watched Carly and Sonny come up from the holding pen as Alexis walked out of the office slamming the door loudly behind her. She caught Johnny staring at her and stopped her body reacted against her will. Taking a deep breath to control the unusual wave of desire she made her way over to Sonny and Carly followed by Luke. "You okay, Carly?" She asked as she reached the couple.

"I've been better. Thanks, Alexis. I owe you big." Carly pulled the attorney into a warm hug.

Luke held back the laugh at the look on Alexis face. Alexis returned it after a moment pulling back slowly. "It's my job."

"Well you did a great one." Sonny said, taking his turn at hugging Alexis who blushed at the attention. Sonny excused himself heading off to the corner for a minute Alexis watched him approach an officer before she felt arms on her waist. She was twirled around in a flourish. Luke hugged her to him before pulling back and kissing her solidly on the mouth. Alexis stood frozen shocked at Luke's actions. "What do you have to thank me for?"

"Oh nothing, Natasha. Just thought I'd take advantage of the freebies."

Before Alexis could respond Johnny came to stand by the group. He hugged Carly briefly before turning to Sonny who had rejoined them. "We should get going." He looked intently at Alexis before turning to walk out to the car. Sonny and Carly bade her goodbye and followed eager to get home. Alexis turned to Luke who was watching her closely. "What?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd wait for you."

"That's really sweet Luke but Ned is here." She pointed in the direction of her fiancée.

"Alright. Then, we'll talk later. Good night." He walked away but paused halfway out the room. "Hey?"

Alexis turned to look at him. "What?"

"Thanks for what you did for my little niece tonight. It means a lot."

Alexis smiled surprised at Luke's love for his niece. "Careful, Luke, you're soul's showing."

Luke smiled in response. "Only to you, Tasha." He winked and tossed his leather jacket over his shoulder as he strutted out the door leaving an amused Alexis behind. Ned came to stand behind her wrapping her up in his arms. "Ready to go home."

"Yes. Let's get Emily. Where is she?" Alexis looked around the room finding Emily talking to a guard. Emily turned and walked back to them grabbing her jacket on the way. "We can go now."

Ned nodded and escorted them both out the doors. No one saw the figure that lurked in the shadows. His gaze held on Emily briefly before focusing on Alexis. He knew Alexis might be a problem. Taking a cigarette out of his pocket he lit it, taking a big puff he let the smoke enter his lungs burning away some of the rage. He would have to watch Alexis. If she got in his way he's have to take care of her. Inhaling another drag of smoke he tossed on the floor, walking away into the darkness behind him.

Zander tossed and turned on the mat. He was used to his bed at the penthouse. He missed being there. He looked at his watch. It was only midnight. He felt like he'd been there days. Right now Carly would have been sneaking a peek into his room to make sure he was asleep. He smiled at the thought. She always did that. Emily's face crossed through his mind and he shoved it out refusing to think about her right now. Damn it. How could he have fallen for someone so not meant for him? He heard the door to the pen open and turned to see who it was. It was Officer Harris. He swung his legs around sitting up on the bed. The guard had a glass in his hand.

"What's that?"

" It's warm milk to help you sleep. Your father asked me to give it to you." The young cop shoved the glass through the bars.

"My father?" Zander asked astonished. He looked around the cell nervously.

"Mr. Corinthos." Officer Harris announced making Zander relax. He almost laughed. That was funny. Only Sonny would make me drink milk when I was locked up, he thought shaking his head. He reached for the glass taking a piece of paper along with it.

"Hey..." he began waving the paper at the officer but he was already out the door.

He set the milk down on the table and opened up the folded paper. He stared at the words until they blurred. He threw it on the floor and walked to the bed, drinking his milk as he sat on it. His eyes fell to the paper on the floor, the words illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the cell window:

I love you. Emily.


	16. Blood Ties

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 16**

He sat quietly in the shadows, his eyes following Carly's every move. A gust of wind blew across the docks sending her blond hair flying in a different thousands directions. She pushed it away from her face absently, turning to glance behind her. He followed her gaze and cursed under his breath. Sonny came to stand beside his wife. /_Sonny's wife./_ A wave of rage overtook him and he jerked his gun out pointing it directly at Sonny's head. It could be so easy. One shot. A voice in his head told him to stop. He dropped his trembling hand to his side. After a minute he holstered the gun and watches the couple sitting quietly on a bench.

Alexis Davis walks down the steps, waving to them as she rushes by. He knew she would be trouble. He'd been thrilled when Taggert had arrested Carly and Zander after his little phone call to the PCPD. It would be almost too easy to get to her. But Alexis had shown up and somehow Carly had ended up going home. He brought his attention back to Sonny and Carly. They seemed to be having a heated argument. Maybe everything wasn't perfect in paradise. He smiled to himself as he backed away from the wall and headed down the alley.

" I said I was fine."

"Don't give me that Carly. I know you. You haven't been sleeping well, you barely eat, and you almost bit Johnny's head off this morning."

"What? A person can't have a bad day?" Carly snapped, standing up and moving to the edge of the docks. She heard Sonny sigh heavily. He came to stand behind her, his hands caressing her shoulders soothingly. Carly closed her eyes relishing warmth of his hands on her shoulders. He never failed to send a thrill through her. "Carly..."

She remained silent afraid if she said anything she wouldn't stop. She hated feeling scared. She knew she couldn't handle fear well. Fear made her do stupid things.

"Talk to me, baby, please."

"There's nothing to talk about."

Sonny moved away from Carly, his hands falling stiffly to his sides. "Fine. Let's go home."

"I don't want to." Carly knew she was being impossible but she hated when he got to be the mature one. She glanced at him from the sides of her eyes. If she hadn't known any better he would have seemed perfectly calm but she saw the storm brewing in his eyes.

"That's too bad. You're not staying here alone."

"I won't be alone. Johnny's right over there." She pointed behind her towards the shadows where Johnny stood trying his hardest to ignore them and their stupidity.

"Carly, it's not safe for you to be out here. I won't be... available for awhile." He watched her stare out at the distance, a look he recognized coming over her face. Sonny's eyes narrowed as he moved closer. "This is about the meeting isn't it? That's why you're upset?"

Carly laughed bitterly, "Now, why would my husband meeting his mortal enemy without any bodyguards and only my insane uncle for protection bother me?"

Sonny threw his hands in the air. "Give me a break. I've been in this business for years. I know what I'm doing Carly."

"Oh, Sonny, please spare me the almighty mob boss lecture. I've heard it a million times already." Carly felt the tears sting her eyes. She just wanted him to go away and leave her in peace but she was afraid to let him out of her sight.

"You don't believe me?" Sonny asked, his voice catching.

Carly didn't answer and she closed her eyes when she heard him walk up the docks away from her. /_Damn it./ _She moved to follow him but Johnny blocked her. She knew he'd heard the whole thing. "That was stupid of me." Johnny simply nodded. "Johnny, please make sure he's safe."

"I can't leave..."

"Joseph's right over there, John. Please." She sent him a pleading look and he felt himself give in. Damn the woman and her eyes. "Okay.Okay. But you go home now. Joseph!"

The other bodyguard emerged from the shadows coming to stand beside Carly."Take Mrs. Corinthos home." He turned to Carly. "You owe me." Carly smiled at him as he walked away. She watched him leave before turning back to Joseph. "Alright, warden, let's go."

"Not so fast."

Carly cringed hearing Hannah's annoying voice. This was all she needed. Gathering her strength, she turned around to face her soon to be sister. She flinched at the thought and the fact that Hannah was standing with AJ. " Wow. AJ, I knew you were drinking but I wasn't aware you'd lost all your mental capabilites. The Banana, AJ. For christs sake, you married to me I **know **you have better taste."

"You are a riot, Carly." Hannah glanced in the direction Johnny and Sonny had left. "Driving Sonny away already. That's a record, huh? I mean AJ lasted a year. What's it been? Two months?"

The barb stung at Carly's already bruised ego. Hannah had hit her right where it hurt. Not that she would let her know. "Oh, that's kind of sweet. You're keeping track. Pathetic, but sweet."

Hannah sent her a dirty look and walked away without saying a word.

"Bye-bye, Sis."

Carly turned to AJ, ready to take him on as well. AJ stared at her for a moment before asking. "Are you okay?" Carly hid her surprise and nodded, not sure why AJ wasn't being his usual bastard self. "Fine. You know we hate each other on our best day AJ but what the hell are you doing with her?"

"I'm not **doing** anything with her. She was having dinner at the Grille as was I and my date. Keisha had to leave early so I offered to walk Hannah home. Not that it matters. Good night." AJ replied, walking in the same direction that Hannah had gone. Carly stared at the spot for a moment. That had been almost civilized for AJ and her. She wondered briefly who the Keisha girl was and if she was the reason for the sudden change in AJ. She turned and bumped into Joseph. "My god, I forgot you were there. You know for a big guy you don't make much noise."

"That's the point." Joseph quipped.

Carly laughed but she was cut off by a hand that wrapped around her throat. Before Joseph could react, he was knocked out by the butt of a gun. Carly watched her bodyguard go down. She looked at the masked man who was a holding a gun at her and struggled against the hand around her throat. She felt the sharp prick of a knife blade and froze. "That's more like it." She felt her assaliant breath on her ear. " Now we can have a little fun." He brought his knife slowly down her front, cutting the buttons of her coat one at a time. Carly couldn't believe this was happening. She needed to think. She needed to stall. She needed to get to Sonny.

"Look, Juan, I don't care how much you think you know this guy. He's bad news." Lucky played with his chili, annoyed at the fact that even Juan seemed to be on Zander's side. "Who's side are you on, anyway?"

"Lucky, man, there are no sides. Zander made a mistake. Granted a huge one but he regrets it. You need to give him a chance." Juan stopped, seeing Shari walk into Kelly's. He waved her over to the table, a smile spreading across his face. "Listen, why don't you go to talk to him. See for yourself."

Shari reached the table and sat next to Lucky who smiled at her before returning to his untouched meal. "I still can't believe she fell for him. I mean first you. Now Zander."

"Hey!" Juan looked at Lucky indigniantly. "Excuse me, buddy."

Shari watched the two friends bicker back and forth. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to meet Gia's eyes. "What are these two bitching about now?"

"You know, the usual. Emily, Zander, mob wars, jail terms..."

Lucky stood offering Gia his seat and bringing another chair from an adjoining table. "I just don't get the whole thing. What is it about this guy that's got everyone even Carly and Sonny on his side?"

"He's kind of cute?" Juan teased, than backed off at the look Lucky sent him. "Lucky, it doesn't matter what you think or for that matter what I think. Emily cares about him and that's enough for me."

Lucky threw his napkin down with disgust, taking some money out his pocket, he placed it on the table and left. Gia stood to follow. She turned to the other two who waved her off. Juan watched them go. Now this was proving to be an interesting mess they were getting into. He turned to Shari, reaching for her hand and bringing it to his lips. "What do you think, babe?"

Shari shook her head, bringing his face to hers for a soft kiss. "I think we're in big trouble."

"Lucky wait! Come on! Lucky!" Gia stopped, her heel catching on a loose rock and she slipped coming forward to the ground. She felt a pair of hands grab her waist and steady her. She looked into Lucky's blue eyes. "Thanks."

Lucky's eyes fell to her mouth briefly before meeting her eyes again. Gia's breath caught in her throat and she licked her suddenly dry lips. Lucky saw the gesture and his heart skipped a beat. He pulled away from her as if he'd been burned. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

Gia composed herself. "Yeah. I'm fine. Are you?"

Lucky shook his head looking around the tables. The front of Kelly's was covered in lights and decorations. Fake paper Santas and flocked trees proved that Carly and Bobbie had gotten a hold of the Christmas spirit early this year. Thansking was still 3 days away. Gia watched him soak in his surroundings. "Pretty great, huh?"

"Yeah. A little early."

"Nah, man. It's never too early or too late."

Her meaning wasn't lost on him. He glanced at her noticing the way one of her braids had fallen out of place during her near spill. "Sometimes it is." He reached over to push it back into place. Moving closer to her, he lifted her hair off her shoulder's and to her back. Gia stood mesmerized, Lucky's eyes holding her frozen in place. "Sometimes it isn't." He moved his hands to her face, caressing her cheek gently. "What do you want, Gia?"

"The question is Lucky: What or who do** you **want?"

" I want...argh!" Lucky dropped to his knees taking a hold of his head. A blur of images flew past his closed eyes and the only thing he could make out clearly was Carly's terrified face. "Damn it!"

"Lucky!" Gia was at his side holding his head in her hands. "Lucky, look at me." A shadow fell over her and she looked up at Sonny and Johnny. "Gia? Lucky! What happened?" Sonny kneeled down next to Lucky. Johnny at Gia's side. "I- I'm - I don't know- we were talking and he just-" Gia stammered, her eyes never leaving Lucky.

"Sonny..."

Sonny heard Lucky's panicked voice. "What it it, Luck?"

Lucky's blue eyes meet Sonny's and he gripped the older's man's shoulders tightly. "It's Carly. Something bad with Carly."

A few minutes earlier...

Helena Cassadine stood in the shadows watching Lucky and the young girl speak. She smiled to herself at seeing him with the girl. Perhaps her programming was working after all. Here he was and no Elizabeth in sight. She chuckled watching the scene unfold in front of her. In just a few minutes she'd know if her plan was-

"Hello there my darling." Luke gripped Helena's shoulders, his lips at her ear. She felt that familiar rush of dusgust and desire he always ignited. She controled herself and careessed his hands.

"Why Luke, it has been far too long." She turned to face him, tearing his hands away from him. "Are you following me now?"

"Oh. Sugar, I'm everywhere you are. Haven't you realized that by now?" Luke glanced in the direction Helena had been staring seeing Lucky. He too a step towards Helena. "What are you doing watching my son?"

"Oh, Luke, paranoia does not suit you."

Luke pulled her roughly to him, their faces inches apart. "I asked what you were doing watching my son?" Helena smirked at him, her eyebrow raising slightly. "If I were you I wouldn't be worried about your son."

"Give me a break, Hells. You've been going for my son ever since he was born. 'A son for a son.' Isn't that what you once said?"

"I believe it was an heir for an heir." Helena replied cryptically. Luke held her tightly, pulling back slightly. Somehow she'd thrown him a loop. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He heard Lucky scream and he glanced in his direction seeing Lucky fall to the ground. Helena pulled away and Luke was torn. Lucky needed him but he wanted to find out what the hell Helena was planning. He grasped her wrist." Tell me what you've done."

"Oh Luke. Always looking for the easy answer. You aren't looking in the right direction." She gestured to Lucky. "Shouldn't you go check on your son."

Without a word Luke ran to Lucky leaving a satisfied Helena watching.

"Oh for crying out loud, Liz. Give it a rest."

Nikolas Cassadine sat at his table trying to ignore his brother's ex girlfriend and her accusations. He looked up at her before turning to Juan and Gia. "No one here is against you."

"Well, except for me." Juan replied smiling sweetly at Liz.

Nikolas closed his eyes. "Juan you're not helping."

"How did Carly get you all against me, huh? What she do, Juan?" Liz remarked viciously. Nik and Juan stared at her dumbfounded she was even going there. Shari couldn't hold it back any longer."I don't know you very well. And truthfully I don't want to. But let me offer some advice." Shari stood up facing Liz. "Back off Carly. Now."

Before Liz could respond, a patron ran it yelling for an ambulance. "Lucky Spencer's hurt!" The entire group with the exception of Liz ran out of the restaurant towards the small crowd gathering around Lucky.

Sonny had frozen after Lucky's words. He looked at Johnny who stared back at him. Without waiting for another word Sonny pulled Lucky up and handed him to Luke who had just appeared at their sides. Johnny followed behind.

Luke held his son steady, wiping the sweat from his brow. "What's wrong, cowboy?"

"Dad, go.Help him."

"I'm not leaving..."

"It'sCarly, Dad. Something's wrong." Lucky brought frightened eyes up to his father. "Dad. Please."

Helena voice echoed in Luke's head. _ /"I believe it was an heir for an heir."/ _

"Oh shit..."


	17. Fear and Love

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 17**

The blade dug deeper into Carly's skin when she tried to struggle against her assialant. Her attacker leaned in closer, his rancid breath hitting her cheek. "I wouldn't, sweetheart." He moved his hand to squeeze her breast hard. Bile rose up in her thoart, a whimper escaping against her will. He laughed at the sound. "Don't worry baby, I'm real good." His hand moved up her front, parting open the collar.

Fear quickly turned to anger. "Do you know who I am?"

The hand stopped, hovering over the button. "The great Sonny Corinthos slutty wife. Pretty ain't she Ralph?" He looked over at his partner Ralph who stood in front of them, laughing. "Very pretty, Vinnie. I hear you screw anything that moves. My kind of girl." Ralph stepped forward, bringing his knife to her face. "Such a pretty face." He gripped the back of her head, pulling her hair and pushing her face forward. He pressed his lips on hers roughly. Carly bite them hard, drawing blood. She saw his hand come up and braced herself. The wave of pain hit her face sending her head swinging to the side. She felt darkness beckoning but her fighting instincts wouldn't let her give in to it. Opening her eyes she stared at the man who'd hit her. "You'll pay for that."

"You think I'm afraid of your husband?"

"Who said anything about my husband." Carly's eyes went cold as she stared at him. He saw death in those eyes and swallowed realizing that she wasn't going to go down easy. "Hey, dude, let her go, man. We should book."

But Vinnie was nothing like his partner. He wasn't in this for the score. He liked the power. The feeling he got when he weilded the blade. When he saw the blood running from his victoms bodies. This one was going to be a good one. He loved it when they fought. He brought the blade over her heart, pausing to relish the moment. Vinnie heard a loud pop and watched as Ralph fell to the floor, blood and brains spalying from the back of his head. Joseph moved up from his position on the floor, his eyes falling briefly on Carly. There was a flash of rage when he saw her face. He aimed his gun higher. "Let her go."

Vinnie smiled. "Or what? You shoot me. I slice her. No win situation here."

Joseph saw some distant movement behind Vinnie. He almost laughed in relief. Vinnie had noticed the action and he became distarcted, looking quickly behind him.

Carly took the oppurtunity, ramming her elbow into Vinnie's gut. He grunted, loosening his grip slightly. She heard the sound of screeching tires, doors slamming, someone shouting her name._ /Sonny./_ Vinnie heard it, too. He pushed her out of the way and into Joseph, knocking them both to the ground as he ran down the alleyway. Carly lost her footing and fell, smacking her head. For a few seconds she saw nothing but black then she felt warm hands on her face, could hear a familiar deep voice, then another one. She opened her eyes but all she could see were blurry images. "Sonny?"

"Baby, open your eyes. Come on." Sonny commanded, his voice catching in his thoart.

Carly heard the desperation and fear, knew he was barely keeping it together. Forcing her eyes open, she could make out Sonny's terrified face. "Hey, babe." She tried to get up but a wave of dizziness overtook her. She heard Luke's and Johnny's voices in the distant shouting at each other. "I'm okay. Give me a minute."

"Come on. We got to take you to the hosptal."

"No. No hospital. I'm fine."

Sonny stilled his voice serious. "That wasn't a request."

Carly looked up at her husband, letting her hands caress his face gently. "I'm okay. Really. Look, we go to the hospital and they'll ask questions. The cops will show up..." Carly's eyes went dark as she looked over at the dead man on the docks. "Please, Sonny. I just want to go home." She pulled away from him wrapping her arms around herself. "Please."

Sonny nodded curtly, knowing that an interrogation wasn't going to help right now. Johnny, Joseph, and Luke made their way over to them. Johnny shook his head, letting him know the other guy got away. Sonny pointed at the dead body and Johnny nodded in understanding. He turned his gaze to Luke. "I'm taking her home." Without waiting for a reply he took Carly by the waist and walked to the car, Joseph trailing behind them.

Luke rubbed the back of his head, turning to Johnny. "You need any help?"

Johnny shook his head. "No. Go on. You should let Lucky know Carly's fine."

Luke glanced at the figures of his neice and best friend knowing that Carly was anything but fine. "Right."

"Lucky, please calm down." Gia repeated for what felt like the fiftith time. "Your Dad and Sonny will get to her."

"Right. Sure." He continued to pace glancing breifly at the worried faces in front of him. Juan sat holding onto Shari's hand staring into the distance. Shari jumped when the door to Kelly's opened, her face falling every time it wasn't Carly or Sonny. Nik stood by the entrance looking out of the window every few seconds. Lucky glanced at Gia and wondered briefly why she was the only one not freaking out. What felt like an enternity had passed and not a word from anyone about Carly and Gia just sat there, her hands clasped neatly in her lap. He let his worry get the best of him. "Why the hell aren't you more concerned anyway?" He spat out, needing to direct his fear somewhere.

Gia stared at him in shock. She knew he was hurting so she let the comment slide. She looked away from him, concentrating on the door, hoping that she could make Carly or Sonny or Luke materilize.

Her non-response fueled his anger and he stood in front of her. "Hoping she leaves the way open for Sonny." The minute the words left his mouth he wished he could take them back. Gia stiffened, raising from her chair slowing. Facing Lucky, she slapped him quick and hard. "Go to hell, Spencer." With that she moved to leave but stopped as Nik rushed forward to open the door for Luke. They spoke quietly. Luke pointed behind him and Nik nodded, grabbing his jacket and running out of the door.

Luke felt the tension in the room. He looked from his son to Gia and back. He noticed the red mark on Lucky's cheek and Gia favoring her hand. He stifled a sigh. Sometimes his kid wasn't too bright. "Carly's okay."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than Gia was out of the door, squeezing his arm gently on the way. Juan and Shari hugged each other briefly then moved to Luke followed by a silent Lucky. "Do we know what happened?" Juan asked cautiously.

Luke shook his head, his eyes straying to Lucky. "No. We got there just as Joseph and Carly were taking care of the bastards. Seems two assholes decided to "hit" on Carly. They knocked Joe out and roughed Carly up. Joe regained consiusness faster than they thought he would and got one but the other little motherfucker was too fast. Carly and Sonny went home."

"Home? What about a hospital? I mean shouldn't she get checked out?" Shari asked, her voice full of fear. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Carly was feeling. Or Sonny.

"She's fine."

Lucky gave a derisive laugh. "Come on, Dad. She was assaulted by two thugs. She's not fine."

"You don't think I know that Lucky. I was there. I saw her face, man! I know how..." Luke stopped, cutting off his angry rant. "I'm sorry, son. It's not your fault."

Lucky walked to his father hugging him quickly. "I know. I'm sorry, too." He pulled back and glanced at the door. "Shit!"

"What?"

"I'm such a dick. Shit!"

"What?" Luke repeated impatiently, looking from his son to the door, thinking perhaps it could give him some insight into what the hell Lucky was talking about. Then he remembered Gia and looked back to the group. "What the hell happened?"

" Damn idiot." Lucky hit his head with his hand.

"Oh yeah." Juan agreed with Lucky knowing immediately what he was referring to. "That was beyond wrong Lucky." He moved to his friend's side. "I think you're got some major sucking up to do. I suggest flowers." He swung one arm around Lucky's shoulder. The other one waving dramatically in the air. "Maybe jewerly."

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" Luke bellowed. Shari moved to his side and whispered in his ear. She pulled away and they turned to Lucky as one. "Son, two words: Knee pads."

Johnny stepped out of the elevator wearily, the events of the night catching up to him. He glanced at the door to Sonny and Carly's penthouse, silently praying that Sonny wasn't doing anything stupid this very moment. He knew his boss and friend well. What happened tonight probably made him start doubting himself when it came to Carly. The man didn't seem to realize how happy Carly made him. Or maybe he did. /_The things that make us the happiest, are the things that scare us the most./ _

He found hinself knocking on the door just wanted to see her face tonight. To reassure himself that she was there. He heard footsteps from the other side and the door opened slighly, the safety chain in place. Alexis eyes met his and without a word she undid the chain and opened the door. "What's wrong?"

Johnny stared at her for a long moment, drinking in her face. He took the papers he'd conned out of Benny and handed them to her. "Dropping these off." He had spent the good part of an hour partically begging Benny for some papers to bring to Alexis. God he was getting as pathetic as a teenager.

Alexis reached for the papers, glancing briefly at them. "These aren't urgent. Johnny, what's going on?" Hair fell from her haphazardly made ponytail. Out of need, Johnny reached out and pushed it away from her face. "I needed to see you."

"What?"

He couldn't believe that had slipped out. "Something happened tonight and I thought you might want to know."

"Oh. Come in."

Johnny stepped into her apartment, taking note of the files and papers that covered her entire couch. "You're busy."

"No more than usual."

He nodded, looking at her intently. "I think Carly might need someone to talk to." He blurted out, knowing that at least that was true.

Alexis walked past him cautiouly. "Okay. What happened?" She took a seat on the couch, gestuing to the chair next to her. Johnny took the seat and for the next half hour proceeded to tell Alexis everything that had happened. She nodded tamping down the need to ask what happened to the attacker that Joseph had shot. She knew better than to ask. "I see. Why didn't Sonny take her to the hospital again?"

"Because Carly can be as stubborn as him. She didn't want to go. She was too scared, I guess."

"Alright. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Damn it. None of this would happen if..." She bit her lip to keep from demeaning Sonny's life and the choices he made. They were also Johnny's choices and no matter how she felt about them or how much it scared her she would keep them to herself.

"If he weren't in the business, right?" She heard Johnny say with contained anger. Whirling around, Alexis nodded vigoursly, her previous thoughts to keep her feelings to herself going out the window. "Yes. That's right." Her eyes flashed with something akin to rage and... desire. Johnny moved closer, invading her space until she couldn't breath. "This life isn't an easy one, Ms. Davis. The actions we have to take aren't ones that we're proud of. We lose too much and sometimes we have to give up the things that we want most." His eyes fell to her lips and Alexis breath caught in her thoart. She saw a challenge in his eyes and on instinct she met it. "What things, Johnny?"

Johnny brought his hands to her face, bending to meet her lips. Alexis froze, her common sense screaming to push him away and her heart shouting at her to take the chance. She closed her eyes and for the first time in her life she let her heart win. She needed this. To feel him if only once. If only to quench the desire she felt whenever he occupied her breathing space. She bit his lower lip, smiling when Johnny groaned at the action. Pulling him forward, she guided him to the couch. He needed her and she needed him. /_Just this once.../ _

Carly observed her husband from the top of the stairs. He had brought her home not saying a word the entire time. He'd held her to his side in the limo and on the ride up the elevator. Once inside the quiet and privacy of their penthouse, Sonny had taken her face in his hands and kissed her softly her bruised cheek. Carly had almost cried at his gentleness but he'd stopped abruptly, helping her up the stairs and into the bathroom instead.

She'd sat silently as he's worked quickly to draw her a bath, even going so far as to use her favorite bath oil which he hated because it clogged up the tub. She rolled her eyes at the thought. God, he was so anal. She leaned on the railing, keeping a close watch on his expression. He'd been silent all night and when she had said she was going to take a nap, he had kissed her on the cheek and walked to the kitchen without a word.

Suddenly, she jerked up from her positiom. "Don't even think it, Sonny."

Her voice startled him and he glanced up at her before turning back to the fire. "Why aren't you in bed, Carly?"

She came down the stairs and stood behind him. "Don't change the subject or try to distract me, Sonny."

"Is that what I'm doing?" He threw her an annoyed look and rose from the couch, walking to the bar to pour himself another healthy dose of brandy. Gripping the glass, he knocked it back in two gulps. "My bad. I just thought I was showing concern for my wi... for you since you were nearly killed tonight." He played with the bottles on the bar, slowing adjusting them. Carly's angry stare began to bug him and he whirled to look at her. "What? What is it, Carly?"

"Nothing. I just want to make one thing clear to you." She waited until he looked at her. "Leaving is not an option."

Sonny stared at her dumbfounded that she could read him so well.

"Yeah. You heard me. I know you better than you know yourself, Corinthos. So, just get that thought out of your head. We are married. We are a family. You can't stop that. You can't hide from it." She walked up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and massaging them slowly. " Sonny, I love you." Sonny froze, his mind screeching to a halt with her declaration.

Carly gave him a small smile. "I do. I love you. Nothing is going to change that. Nothing you say and nothing you do. I choose this life with you. This..." she gestued at the bruise on her face. "is not your fault. So don't think for a minute that it is. Maybe my life would be easier if you weren't in it. And I know yours would be if I weren't. But a life without you would merely be existing. You're my heart. You're my soul. You **are** my life. Remember that before you decide to do something stupid." She kissed him softly before pulling away and walking up the stairs.

"Carly..."

She stopped, slowly looking at him over her shoulder.

"I love you, too."

"I know." Without another glance she walked up the stairs leaving Sonny to stare at the spot she'd occupied.

"No. You don't..."


	18. Confessions

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 18**

Sonny paused, his hand on the door of _Luke's_. He took in a long, deep breath, knowing that Luke would probably want details about Carly and the attack. Gathering his strength he opened the door and entered the club.

"Don't make me fire you, Claude!"

Sonny held back a laugh, shaking his head in amusement as he approached the bar. "Hey Claude."

The bartender turned to Sonny, greeting him with a smirk and the shake of his head. "You know that threat has **so** lost its impact."

This time Sonny did laugh. "No kidding. What count are we on now?"

"You think I still count?"

"What? You got time to joke with my nephew-in-law?" Luke bellowed, dropping a box of beer when he reached the counter.

Claude rolled his eyes, then grimaced when he heard the clank of the now broken bottles. He picked up the empties, dropped them in the trash, hauled the box on his shoulder and with a wave to Sonny disappeared into the backroom. Sonny smiled, guessing that Claude was praying that Luke was gone when he came back out.

"You know that guy deserves a raise."

"Who? Claude?!" Luke glanced at the door where the bartender had disappeared into. "Man, his lucky I don't fire him." He made a mental note to double Claude's Christmas bonus. If Sonny was lecturing about raises... He turned his attention back to his friend noticing immediately the circles under his eyes. "So. What's up?"

Sonny munched on the beer nuts looking calmly at Luke. "Not much. Why would you ask that?"

"Well, maybe, because my niece was assaulted a few nights ago and this is the first time I see hide or hair of you."

"Luke..." There was a warning in Sonny's voice. Something that told Luke he should let it go. Something told Luke Sonny wasn't up to dealing with what had happened. At least not yet. They stood staring each other down. Neither wanted to give an inch. Luke needed to know that Carly was alright. That Sonny was all right but he knew pushing Sonny wasn't going to get him anything but a wall of silence. So he heeded the warning. "Fine. But could you please have her give me a call?"

Sonny felt the tension leave his body. He simply nodded, taking a seat across from Luke at a nearby table. He fiddled with the drink Luke had set in from of him. "We need to discuss the situation with Sorel."

"I take it he was none to happy about us canceling on him at the last minute. Probably had something major planned and we screwed it up for him."

Sonny shook his head, taking a sip of the scotch, closing his eyes as the liquid spread the familiar, welcoming warmth. He's had to cut down on the drinking at Carly's request but the past few days had earned him a reprieve. He leaned back into his chair before looking up at his friend. " No. He got detained, too, so..." he let the sentence trail off watching Luke closely to see if he thought the same thing that he had.

Silent alarms went off in Luke's head. "Whoa. He couldn't make it either? Why?"

"One of his buildings was set on fire. So, he had to take care of that instead."

"I don't like the sound of this Sonny."

"Neither do I."

Luke rose from chair, pacing the floor in front of the table. "So, you think that the attack on Carly was a set up?"

"See that's what I thought the case was the night she was attacked. Then I heard about Sorel's situation and it just makes it a give in. Except for one thing."

Luke stopped his pacing to look at Sonny. "You weren't supposed to know about Carly being in danger."

Sonny nodded. "Exactly. One of Sorel's building on fire would have immediately been brought to his attention. It was a very public diversion intended to get him there that night and away from the meeting."

"But Carly's attack was done on the down low. No witnesses. No hostage scenario." Luke's voice was so low Sonny could barely make him out. "If Lucky hadn't..." He glanced at Sonny quickly. "Sonny I think someone was setting it up the kill you and Carly."

Sonny acknowledged Luke's declaration with a small nod. "I know. Who, though?"

"I think I have a good idea. Helena Cassadine."

"What?" Johnny had entered the club and overheard the last part of the conversation. "Why the hell would Helena want to kill Sonny or Carly?"

"Hey man." Luke reached over to shake the bodyguards hand. He extended his arm out in an invitation for Johnny to take a seat which he promptly did. He handed Sonny a few files than turned back to Luke. "So?"

"I don't know why she'd go after Sonny but Carly's a Spencer. She's also the oldest of the second generation. I never really thought Helena would give a damn about Carly but I had a run-in with her the night of Carly's attack and something she said stuck with me."

Sonny had been listening intently. So, now he had the Cassadines to worry about, too. "What?"

"We were arguing about Lucky. You know the story about her son Stavros, right?" The two men nodded. "Well, at the time she had promised to exact her revenge. A heir for an heir. That night she told me I was looking in the wrong direction."

Sonny realized what Luke wasn't saying. "You think she's after my wife not Lucky?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "It's a big possibility. Why, I really don't know though..."

"Boss." Claude shad stuck his head out of the office. "Laura's on the phone for you."

Luke excused himself and disappeared into his office. Claude reappeared a few seconds later having been presumably kicked out of the way. "You guys need anything."

Johnny and Sonny waved him off. Sonny watched his right hand look around the club nervously. "Johnny. Relax a little."

"I can't."

Sonny studied Johnny closely. Something was bothering him. The other man was ignoring him so he decided to back off. Looking through his briefcase he found some contracts he had forgotten to give Alexis. "Hey, Johnny. Could you drop these off at Alexis' when you get a chance." Sonny passed the papers to Johnny. He looked up when Sonny didn't make a move to take them away from Sonny. "Johnny."

"Why don't you have Rick drop them off."

Sonny raised an eyebrow, the papers still in his hand. "Since when don't you jump at the chance to..." Sonny cut himself off, noticing that Johnny wasn't looking at him. "What... oh." Sonny finished lamely as it dawned on him why Johnny had been avoiding his floor of the building for the last few days. "When did... I mean... what happen..." Johnny continued to avoid Sonny face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Johnny shook his head, looking down at his hands. Sonny let out a loud sigh. Well if this wasn't a hell of a complication. His right hand was head over heels for his lawyer. Why couldn't his life **ever **be easy?

Carly rushed out of the kitchen to answer the knock on her door. She smiled a welcome at Alexis. "Hey, where have you been hiding?"

Alexis hesitated at the door, looking cautiously into the penthouse. "Are you alone?"

Carly's smile was replaced by a worried expression. "Of course. Is everything okay, Alexis?"

"No." Entering the apartment, Alexis headed straight for the couch. "I mean, yes, I mean... Damn it." She slammed her briefcase on the table . "I'm sorry."

Carly watched helplessly as the usually unflappable attorney crumbled in front of her. "Oh, Lexi..." she summered soothingly, hugging the other woman gently. After a few moments Alexis pulled back, her face composed into a clam mask of dignity.

"Sorry. I don't usually... you know."

Carly nodded, pushing Alexis hair back and away from her face. "Don't apologize. You've seen me at my worst. Remember my wedding? Trust me, you're fine."

"Good point."

"Hey."

Alexis let out a small laugh, wiping at her cheeks. "Sorry."

"S'kay."

Having gotten herself under control and feeling calm for the first time in days Alexis took a long hard look at Carly. "How you holding up there, kiddo?" She sat on the couch patting the cushion next to her softly.

Carly smiled at the action, glad to have someone to talk to. She surprised herself and Alexis by saying. "Not too good." Taking the seat Alexis had offered her she poured her heart out. She told Alexis everything that had happened that night. All the things she couldn't bring herself to tell Sonny. How scared she really had been and still was. What was going through her mind at the time. How the image of the blood and brains splattered on the ground. The nightmares that were plaguing her sleep.

"Have you told Sonny **any** of this?"

Carly laughed through her tears. "You're joking, Alexis? You know him. He'll feel even worse than he already does. Hell, he'll leave me for sure then." Carly moved to the bar, pouring herself a stiff drink. She offered one to Alexis silently.

"No, thank you. What's this about Sonny leaving?" Alexis followed Carly to the dining room table, taking a seat next to hers.

"That night... I could tell he was shutting down... convincing himself that it would be best that leaving me and Mikey was the best thing to do. You know Sonny." Alexis nodded. "Well, just take a wild guess what her must have been feeling that night and what his first reaction to it was. If I hadn't... I saw it coming and I put a stop to it. For the moment anyway."

Alexis reached out and caressed Carly's hand. "It's alright. You did the right thing."

"I don't know, Lexi..." Carly shook her head slightly, clearing it of all her worries for the time being. "Hey, what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. Do you want to talk about it?"

Alexis opened her mouth to speak but there was a knock on the door and Joseph walked in. "I'm sorry." he said as he noticed the two women in discussion. "I just wanted to let you know,. Mrs. Corinthos, that Johnny asked me to let you know that he gave Zander the package you sent for him."

"Thanks, Joe." Carly waited until the bodyguard had closed the door firmly behind him before turning back to Alexis. She had felt the tension in Alexis when Joseph mentioned Johnny. "What's going on, Lexi?" Alexis smiled slightly at the endearment.

"Nothing."

"Oh no. Don't give me that. You practically jumped out of your skin when Joe knocked on the door. When you saw who it was you looked like you were going to faint from the relief. Then, you got all stiff and red in the face when Joe mentioned Johnny. If I didn't know better I'd swear you were suffering from some the morning after effects." At the look on Alexis face, Carly mouth dropped open. Her hand came up to it. "Oh my God. Lex, you and Johnny..."

"He... and then I.... it was.... oh god." Alexis face dropped into her open hand.

"Well. I really don't know what to say."

Alexis looked at her through her hand. "Good. That's makes two of us."

Zander walked into the visiting room followed by Officer Harris. The rookie was his shadow this days. One of Sonny's men and his only protection from Sorel. At least in here. He looked toward the table expecting Johnny or Sonny. Maybe Alexis or Carly. But what his saw made him stop in his tracks. He pulled himself straight and without a word started back towards the door that headed back down to his cell.

"You can't avoid me forever."

Emily's voice gave him pause. She was right and he hated it. Forcing a mask of indifference he turned back around and took the seat across from her. They stared at each other in silence until he had been probably restrained and they were finally left alone. The smallness of the room seemed even more pronounced now that she was standing in front of him. There were few places his eyes could escape hers.

"You are a jerk."

He let his surprise show for a moment, baring his soul to her for that brief second, a look of pain crossing his face before he was able to mask it again. "Took you this long to figure that out?"

"No. See, I know you and this-" Emily waved her hands at him. "This isn't you. You're sweet and caring. Not cold and indifferent."

"Oh please." Zander rose to his feet but froze when Emily banged her fist on the table.

"No! You're going to sit there and listen to me. You **owe** me at least that."

He knew she was right. He owed her that a whole damn more. He took his seat again, facing her quietly.

"You will listen to me now. I love you. Do you get that? I love you, Zander. Everything about you. The good and the bad. There is nothing you can say or do that is going to change that. So just accept that. You want to be an asshole. Hey knock yourself. out. But it won't work. I know how you feel about me. I can see it in your eyes." Emily voice lowered and she leaned over the table, her face inches from his. "I **felt** it when we kissed." Her hands caressed his face. He could only stare at her eyes. Those beautiful eyes that made him yearn for things he never thought he could have. "I know you felt it, too. You're just scared. Of me. Of us." Her hands snaked up his neck, one playing with his curls while the other one moved down to caress his lips. "Of this." Emily lips meet Zanders and the room disappeared around them. All he could feel, taste, and smell was Emily. His fingers twitched to pull her closer. His mouth opened under the sweet pressure of her, their tongues dueling, a sweet honeyed battle. He heard a small groan come from Emily and it was almost his undoing. He gave it in for a second, let himself feel the her love for a time, memorizing it in his heart and mind.

Emily felt him pull back suddenly, avoiding her eyes. "Em, please. I can't. Please."

She heard the pain in his voice and pushed down her own. She understood why he was doing this even if she didn't agree with it. "Fine." She conceded, pushing a hand through her hair and gathering her things from her chair, her eyes never leaving him. His head remained bent, his gaze on his hands that sat on the table. "I'll go. For now." She turned to the go pausing as her hand rested on the door. " I love you." She pulled the door open and closed quickly leaving Zander alone. His head fell on the table, his eyes stinging from the tears he refused to shed. Hearing the door open again, he stiffened. If she had come back, he wasn't sure he could resist her. A throat was cleared and Zander knew it wasn't Emily. Looking up, he was met by a cold blue-eyed stare.

"We need to talk." Lucky declared, taking the seat that Emily had just occupied.

"I've got nothing to say to you."

"Well, that's too bad cause the way I see it you don't have much of a choice. So, you might as well get comfy cause I've got a lot to say."

"Wait a minute. So someone attacked Carly and Lucky saw it happening even though he wasn't anywhere near the place?"

Nik and Juan glanced at each other than nodded at Shari.

"Basically."

"Yeah."

Shari looked incredously at them, shaking her dark head fervently. "That's not possible."

"Actually in PC _anything_ is possible, babe." Juan admitted, looking over at Nik for confirmation. "Take Nikolas here. He's a prince to begin with whose Mom has come back from the dead like twice. Lucky's been dead and brought back himself. Let's not even count all the times Luke's been to the other side..."

"Not too mention the fact that my grandfather tried to freeze the world with this stupid diamond. Would have succeeded too if it hadn't been for Luke and Robert Scorpio."

Shari shook her head not sure what to think. She'd moved to PC for her own personal reasons never thinking she's be walking into the twilight zone. "Okay. So, how is this extrasensory thing that Lucky's got have anything to do with your grandmother?"

Nikolas searched his mind for a possible explanation for his family's strange ways.

"Because that's what psycho granny does."

Gia walked down the stairs in her fennel pajamas, taking a seat next to Juan. "The woman in beyond insane. Sorry Nikolas."

"Don't worry. I completely agree."

"Of course you do." Juan said, looking absently through the ripped CD collection on the table. "You've got all you marbles. My God, Gia do you **ever** buy CD's?Like from a store?" He looked up at the group who were staring at him with look ranging from amusement to slight irritation. He put the CD's down slowly and smiled at them. "Right. The Lucky thing."

Nik shook his head, then began to pace the floor, looking at the clock often. "Where the hell is she?"

"She stopped off to see Zander, remember?"

"I know. I know."

Shari sat staring silently into the fireplace, watching the flames dance wildly. They seemed to lull her into a trance. She bolted upright in her chair. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Juan asked, looking at her strangely. "Babe, what is it?" He rushed to her side getting worried when she didn't immediately answered. "Shari?"

"I'm sorry. I was just remembering how you told me that Lucky was brainwashed, right? That was the reason he pushed Liz away at first. Right?"

"Right. My grandmother has done something to him but he'd been seeing a Kevin Collins to try and undo whatever Helena did to him."

"Okay but his mind has already been messed with. In order to do that kind of thing a person's mind needs to opened. Parts of it need to be awakened while other parts are repressed."

Gia looked at Shari thoughtfully. "So you think that when they "opened" his mind for the brain washing that, what, a part of his mind awakened. Like a pyshic link or something."

Shari shrugged, seeing the looks of disbelief. "Oh come on. If people can come back from the dead I don' think assuming someone can gain psychic powers is that much of s stretch."

"But if he is psychic, why hasn't he seen visions before this?" Juan asked. It seemed possible to him that Shari was on to something.

"Because nobody he loved needed him before this. Maybe the link has to do with family. DNA, Family blood."

"Would you're grandmother be able to do that?" Gia looked over at Nikolas , a haunted look coming over her face. If Shari was right Lucky might be in bigger trouble than they all thought. "Do you think she might use that part of him?"

"I don't know but I know a way to find out."

"How?"

Juan saw the look of determination on Nikolas face, the truth in his face. "Oh no. No way. Forget it, Nik"

"It's the only way."

"It's insane."

"Whoa. What the hell are you two going on about?"

Nik took a deep breath, looking closely at his friends. "I need to infiltrate the enemy. I'm going to have to go back into the Cassadine fold."


	19. Truths

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 19**

Zander and Lucky faced off, neither one wanting to be the first to give in. Blue eyes glared into brown ones as the tension in the room escalated to an unbearable level, forcing Zander to finally look away. Sighing heavily, he took a seat again, turning to look up at Lucky. "You got five minutes. Say what you want to say then leave me the hell alone."

"Always generous, aren't you?" Lucky smirked taking his own seat across from Zander. He paused, taking in the cold, gray walls that surronded them. He remembered briefly the first few months he'd spent as Faison's prisoner. How every room seemed to close in on him. Every night that passed, the darkness swallowed up another piece of his soul. Another piece of his mind. He still felt it now. Something in him was missing. Zander eyed Lucky warily, noticing the vacant look that seemed to have come over him. "Lucky?"

At the sound Zander's voice, Lucky forced himself back to the present. Looking at the other man, he felt ashamed suddenly. He'd come to gloat. To tell Zander he was where he belonged. Away from his family. His friends. Emily. But he knew no one deserved being locked up for having done nothing. "Did you kill Ted Wilson?"

Zander heard the sincerity behind the question and met Lucky's eyes. "No."

Feeling something between relief and disappointment, Lucky rubbed his forehead gently. "Great."

"What?"

"You're telling the truth."

"Course I am." Zander replied crossly. "What? Were you hoping I was lying?"

"In all honesty, yes. You wouldn't be worthy of her then. Hell, you aren't now."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Zander waited for Lucky to tell him how worthless he was. But all that met him was silence. He realized that Lucky seemed to be waiting for him. "Is that it?"

"Not really. I want know exactly what it is you feel for Emily."

"Are you for real?" Zander asked, confused at the turn in the conversation. "You want to know what my _intentions _are?"

Lucky studied him thoughtfully before nodding his head. "Yes."

"What the hell does that have to do with you?"

"Everything!" Lucky darted up from his chair, knocking it backwards. He placed his hands on the table and leaned over Zander. "She's been my best friend forever. I love her. Do you get that? So, I want to know. Are you jerking her around or do you actually feel something for her?" Zander stared silently back at him and Lucky let out a growl. " This isn't a game, Zander. You don't play with Emily like that."

"Oh, kind of the way you do with Gia?" Zander smiled as the accusation hit it's target. "What? You don't think I've got eyes. Or ears. Ever since I first met her all Gia can talk about is you. How you guys always fight. How you became close recently. The fact that you're always around her. Who's jerking who around here, huh?" Zander rose slowly from his chair, moving to the door leading back to his cell, he knocked on it loudly. "You want to know the truth. I love Emily. I know I shouldn't but I do.I don't make myself believe something that isn't true because I'm scared it'll turn out wrong. If I didn't love Emily I wouldn't be here." The door opened and a guard stepped out to lead Zander back. "At least I had the guts to face her and let her know how I felt. Can you say the same?"

With that parting shot, the door closed behind him and Lucky stood alone in the cold, steel room Zander's words echoing in his head.

"When did it happen?" Sonny slid his chair closer to his friend, pushing the bowl of beer nuts away.

"The night that Carly was attacked." Johnny kept his eyes trained on the glass in his hand. "It was... stupid."

"Why?"

"She's getting married, Sonny. To Ned Ashton. Remember?"

Sonny shook his head slowly, setting his own glass aside. "I know Alexis, John. She doesn't usually do things like this. You think maybe there's a reason for it?" He watched his friend take a sip of his drink. "You tell her yet?"

"You tell Carly?" Johnny retorted, turning to look at Sonny who smirked at him in turn.

"As a matter of fact I did." He laughed at the shocked expression on Johnny's face. "What? You never thought I'd do it, did you?"

"Hell no. But I'm glad, man. About damn time." Johnny clapped Sonny's shoulder, smiling for the first time in days. "How she take it?"

"How'd who take what?" Luke said, coming out of his office with a box full of papers. He looked between Johnny and Sonny before setting the box in front them. "By the way, can one of you drop this off to Benny." Pulling a chair over, he sat down with a thump and proceeded to put his feet on the table.

"We were talking about Johnny and Ms. Davis's after hours activities." Sonny replied absently, pulling the box closer to him and poking through the papers, completely missing the look exchanged between Luke and Johnny. Leaning back in his chair, Luke frowned at the bodyguard. "So, you and Natasha, huh?"

Johnny smirked at Luke. "What? Jealous?"

"Who me? Please."

"Right." Johnny stood, picking up the box and turning to walk out. "I'll give this to Benny." He turned as he reached the door. "Oh, and Sonny told Carly he loved her." Luke grinned at Johnny's retreating back before turning to his pal. "So, you and Caroline finally got your heads out of your..."

"Shut up, Spencer." Sonny moved to the bar where had deposited his coat and briefcase. He sensed Luke behind him before he turned. "What?"

"You do know how very lucky you are don't you, Corinthos?"

"Yeah. I do." He grinned against his will. "I've never..." He sat on the stool, staring at his friend intently. "You remember how I was with Brenda?"

Luke grimaced, thinking back to everything that had happened. "Yeah. I remember. You two were... something."

"You can say it, Luke."

"Fucked up."

Sonny laughed, shaking his head. He brushed off some lint from his coat. "No, man. We were young. She was the first woman I **ever** really loved. Or at least thought I loved. But there was... a distance with Brenda. I was afraid to show her who I was. Really was. That dark side that exists in men like you and me. I should have known then... but I was selfish."

"So was she. The wire, remember?" Luke protested. He'd seen the devastation that had cost Sonny. Been there when his best pal had almost lost it. "That was wrong."

"It was but I didn't give her much choice did I? She could have been killed at any time but I never said a word. Never told her who... what I really was. That wasn't fair." He stared past Luke, seeing it clearly in his mind's eye.

"Why didn't you, then?"

"Fear." Sonny brought his gaze back to Luke's. "I was afraid if I showed her what I was capable off, she wouldn't have been able to handle it. So, I married Lily and see how that ended."

"Stop. Let's get one thing clear, okay? Lily was **not **your fault. I don't care how many times I have to say it. I'll say it until you believe it." The room fell silent for a few moments, Luke's words swirling in Sonny's mind. He let a long, deep sigh out.

"I love Carly more than anything, man." Sonny glanced at Luke who was staring at him in amusement. "You heard me. She's seen everything I am, Luke. Everything. Seen me at my worst and still she let herself love me. Did I ever tell you she saved my life?" Luke shook his head slowly. "She did. It was in August of last year. She, uh...she found me in the penthouse. I'd just found out Juan had been beaten within an inch of his life. He thought I was his father and that I didn't...that I didn't love him. I came home and everything just hit me. It was like..." Sonny closed his eyes, the memories fresh in his mind. "Like this wave of despair just washed over me and I could... I couldn't even breath. I wanted to wreck everything. I did. That's how she found me. Alone. Destroyed." He stood up, pacing the floor, caught up in that moment. "I didn't want her there. She... she always** made **me feel. I wanted to be numb. So I yelled. I threatened. I even threw things but she just took it. Took it all. And she stayed." Meeting Luke's eyes, he smiled in disbelief. "She hated me, then, Luke. But she stayed." Sonny's eyes fell to the floor as he whispered, "No one ever stayed."

Luke closed his fists, fighting the urge to find Mike and beat him to a bloody pulp. No kid should have ever felt that way. "I'm sorry man."

"For what?" Sonny asked, shaking himself out of the bad memories. "You couldn't have known. We weren't even talking then."

"Exactly." Feeling uneasy, he took a glance around his club, avoiding Sonny's face. "I should have been there. I shouldn't have turned my back on you when we thought Lucky was... I'm sorry, Sonny."

Sonny waved him off. "It was understandable, Luke. It... it hurt but I got it."

"She means the world to Bobbie... and me." Meeting Sonny's surprised expression, Luke grinned slyly. "Hey, she's a pain in the butt and crazy but... she's family. I love her, you know?"

Sonny shrugged into his coat, moving around Luke to reach for his things. "I know but maybe you might want to tell her that."

"Nah. Then she'll think she can make me do anything she wants."

"Luke, she **can.**"

"Yeah. But I'm not going to let her **know** that." They shook hands and implusively Luke brought Sonny into a fatherly hug. Pulling back he waved him off. "Go. Find your wife. Tell her I said to come by and see her crazy uncle."

" I will. Oh and Luke," Pausing at the door, Sonny winked. "Tell Laura I said hello."

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a really bad idea?"

Juan looked at every face in turn, pacing the floor in front of the couch, his hands waving around wildly. "This is completely insane."

Shari supressed a sigh, rising from her seat and holding onto Juan shoulders."Honey, we've been over this. Nikolas beileves this is the only way." She rubbed his arms gently, letting him bring her into a hug. "Just give us a chance. Please."

Juan pulled back, looking into Shari's upturned face. He couldn't deny her anything. "All right. All right. But I want it noted I think this is a really, **really** bad plan."

"Duly noted." Nik acknowledged sending Shari a wink. He thanked whatever God brought that girl to his friend. "Okay. So, I make grandmother beileve I want to become the heir. That I want into the Cassadine fold."

"Fine. But once you do then what?" The group turned to Juan as one. He sunk into his cushion a bit at the action. "Well, it's a valid question."

"It really is." Gia returned her eyes to Nik. "Then what?"

"I'm not sure. It won't be easy to get her to trust me. I doubt she'll ever trust me completely but if I get close enough I can syphone the information out. Feed it back to someone else. Someone who loves my brother as much as I do."

"Please don't say Liz." Gia replied in disgust, shuddering with something akin to revulsion.

"Oh hell no." Nik exclaimed. "I was thinking more along the lines of my mother or Luke."

Juan reached over and patted Gia on the back. "Sweetie, we do love Lucky even though he drives us nuts so Liz is way out of the question. I'm telling you there is something wrong with that girl."

Everyone groaned in unsion. Gia buried her head under a cushion and mumbled a curse. Nik rubbed his face and Shari just closed her eyes. Juan was convinced that Liz was evil. It wasn't just a thought. It was a belief. He'd spent the better part of a day once giving them examples of her sinister nature.

"What? You guys know I'm right. She's up to no good. I don't believe her 'Lucky is my whole life' spew. She is evil and she must be destroyed."

"Who is?" Emily walked in through the door, taking in the group with one glance.

"Liz."

"Ah. Still on the she's the devil theory, are you?"

"Fine. You guys make fun but you know what? I think I'm going to keep my eye on her all the same."

Emily hugged them in turn then turned to Gia. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" She didn't wait for a response before walking away. Gia glanced at Nik, shrugging at his quizzical expression and joined Emily in the other room. "What happened?"

"What happened?! More like who happened." Emily opened and closed cabinet doors, her movements agitated

and angry. "Don't you guys have any chocalate?" She whirled around to face her friend, tears running down her cheeks. "Why the hell do I even care anymore?"

"Because you love him, that's why." Gia pulled Emily into a hug, rubbing her back gently. "It's okay." She guided Emily to a chair and set her down. Going back to the cabinets she pulled down a cookie jar and two glasses. She filled a plate with Oreo cookies, filled the glasses with milk and brought them back to the table. "Okay. Now calmly explain to me what happened."

" I went to see Zander. He was so cold. I lost it and we got into a fight. He's trying to take back that he loves me."

"Em, he loves you and he's scared. Zander could end up in jail for the rest of his natural life or worse yet, dead."

"Don't you think I know that. I... I can't lose him, Gia."

"I know honey. You won't. Sonny and Carly aren't going to let anything happen to him. You know that."

" I do." Emily wiped at her cheeks, taking a bite of a cookie. "But what do I do? He's just shutting me out."

Gia reached out and adjusted a strand of Emily's hair. "You want my advice?" Emily nodded. "Talk to Carly. She's knows what it feels like to be shut out." Emily smiled at the mention of Carly. "See? You know I'm right"

"They are so wonderful together aren't they?"

Gia nodded, a thoughtful look came over her face. "I've never seen two people who loved each other so much. You can see when they look at each other." She turned to Emily and smiled. "Zander looks at you the way Sonny looks at Carly."

"Really?"

"Really. You know what? Tomorrow we'll go over there and talk to Carly."

"Alright."

"Good. Now let's get to dunking."

Carly smiled over at Alexis trying her hardest not to laugh. "Oh Lexie..."

"I know. I know." Alexis jerked out her chair, wringing her hands together. "It was stupid."

"Did I say that?" Carly asked, looking around at the empty room.

"Well, you were thinking it. Why? Why did I do that? But he was hurting and he needed something. I couldn't just leave him like that. I'm getting dizzy."

Carly ran over to her and sat her down. "Here." Alexis began to fan her face. She looked at Carly, tears in her eyes.

"I can't do this. Carly, I don't know what to do. This isn't something I planned."

"What, Lex? What is it?"

"I think I'm falling for him." Carly's froze, her jaw dropping open and her hands dropping to her sides. Alexis nodded, her breathing becoming labored. "Exactly. I'm not supposed to fall in love. I love Ned. I do." Alexis felt Carly's hand on hers and she met her friends eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh god. No." She began to hyperventialate and Carly forced Alexis' head between her legs. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a paper bag. Returning to her friends side she got her to breath into the bag. Long breath. Pause. Long breath. Pause. After a few minutes she started breathing normally. Patting Alexis' hair, Carly brought a chair over and leaned forward. "You need to figure this out. Don't shake your head. You do. You can't marry Ned if you love someone else."

"I know that. What am I supposed to do?"

Carly took her hand and walked her over to the couch, pushing her down on the seat. She sat on the ottoman and leaned back. "You need to take a chance."

"No. I don't do that kind of thing."

"I know but what if Johnny is the one for you. How can you let him go? You can't let fear get to you." She gestured in the air, her hands coming close to Alexis face. "Alexis you are the bravest woman I know. Take a chance."

"I don't do that, Carly. You say I'm the bravest woman you know. Not true. You are. You gave your life over to someone without guarntee. How did you do it? How'd you marry Sonny?"

"I loved him." Carly laughed, shaking her head." I know. I kept saying I didn't but I was heads over heels in love with the idoit."

"Glad to hear that."

Alexis and Carly turned to see the man in question standing at the door. His eyes stayed on Carly as he moved over to them. He glanced at Alexis and noticed the state she was in. "Alexis, are you okay?" Carly shook her head at him. He got the message and moved back to his desk.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the talk Carly."

"You don't have to go."

"No. I have tons of work to do. I'll call you later." Alexis walked past Sonny and patted his shoulder. "I'll talk to you later, too." Sonny nodded, closing the door behind her. He turned to Carly. "That was about Johnny I take it."

Crossing her arms, Carly smirked at her husband. He never stopped surprising her. "You got it." She moved behind him and removed his coat, rubbing his neck gently. Sonny leaned his head down, closing his eyes and relishing the feel of Carly's warm fingers. She continued her massage, their breathing the only sound in the room. Her head came to rest against his back while her hand snaked around his waist. Sonny smiled deeply, turning around and bringing her into his embrace.

"Hey."

"Hey. How was your day?" Carly asked, her head resting under his chin. She breathed in the spicy scent of his cologne. Something that Michael had given him as a gift. She remembered the look of surprise when Leticia and Michael had given it to him. It was the only one he wore. She smiled and Sonny chuckled.

"I can feel that."

"Yeah? So, how was your day?"

"It was... pretty bad."

"I'm sorry. Everything okay at the warehouse?"

Sonny nodded, letting her go and pouring himself some water. "It wasn't the warehouse."

"Oh. Anything I need to worry about?" She knew better than to ask but she couldn't help it.

Sonny sighed, rubbing his temple before turning to look at her. "Not yet. It's under control but I'm trying to be cautious with the Zander situation. He moved to his desk, his back to her."Sorel operates differently but I want you to try not to worry. Security is taken care of but...I just need you to keep your head up, okay?" He paused when Carly didn't respond. "Baby, did you hear me?" He turned and found her standing behind him, tears shining in her eyes. Without a word, she brought his mouth down for a kiss. After a minute, he pulled back, licking his lips, he smiled."What was that?"

"Thank you."

"Okay. For what?"

"Not shutting me out."

Sonny pulled her into his arms. "I'll try not to."

"That's all I ask." She pulled back and took his face in her hands. "We're in this together, right?" Sonny nodded and leaned down for another soft kiss.

"Yeah. Together."

"What? That can't possibly be right?" Luke glanced at the numbers then turned back to his computer. He pressed the escape button and he's screen went blank. "Hey!! No. Come on." He banged on the screen a few times. "Damn stupid machine."

"Dad, that ain't going to help."

"Cowboy." Luke greeted his son not looking up from the screen. "This thing just hates me."

"Well, if you hit me repeatedly I wouldn't be too fond of you either."

"Shut up and fix it." Luke moved from his seat letting Lucky take over. After a minute of typing , the screen went back to normal and with a smirk Lucky leaned back in his chair. "There ya go."

"Don't get cocky, kiddo." Luke tried to get him out of the chair. "Will you move already?"

"I need to talk to you."

Hearing the seriousness in Lucky's voice, Luke pulled up a chair and stared at his son intently. "What's up?"

"I feel like a kid but... it's women."

"What about them?"

"How come they get to drive us crazy? It's not funny." Lucky snapped. Luke was holding his belly trying not to fall out of his chair. "What the hell is so funny?"

"What in the world possessed you to think I have any clue what goes on in a woman's mind?" Luke wiped his tears with his hands. "Okay so what did you do to the girl?"

"Nothing. It's just... I went to see Zander and he said somethings that got me thinking."

"About Gia?"

A look of surprise mixed with horror came over Lucky's face. "How did you...?"

"Lucky, please. Have you ever seen your cousin and Sonny? The way they fight. Remember how they felt about each other when they met? Same thing. Just not as hostile."

"What am I supposed to do?" Lucky pleaded with his father, confusion clear in his blue eyes.

"You're supposed to listen to your heart. Then follow it." Luke came to stand over Lucky and put his hand on his shoulder. "I think you already know, though."

"Yeah..."

"Lights out!"

Zander waited for his cell to plunge into darkness. He shivered under the thin blanket that covered his body. It could have been worse. They could have transferred him to Pentonville. At least here he could hear the noise that filtered in through the barred window. A cold wind blew into his cell and he pulled the blanket higher. He closed his eyes and an image of Emily sprang to mind. He loved her. He couldn't just let her go. Not now.

**There were stairs they were steep **

**I was falling falling deep **

**You were there you were small**

**There was screaming down the hall**

Emily watched Nikolas, Shari and Juan by the fire, their voices low so as not to disturb her. Nik and Shari seemed to be trying to presude Juan because he kept shaking his head at them. She brought her gaze away from the small group to Gia and smiled. Gia was huddled in the love seat fast asleep, her head in her hand. Emily found it amazing that anyone could sleep like that. There was a gust of wind and she jumped at the sound of branches scrapping against the window. Her brow furrowed thinking about Zander by himself in his cell. Her talk with Gia had left her feeling more hopeful. Tomorrow she was going to talk to Carly and figure this problem out. Feeling strangley confident, Emily relaxed and was almost immediately asleep.

**I've been here sleeping all these years**

Gia watched from under half closed eyelids as her friend jumped and fidgeted. She watched the look of relief come over Emily's face and few minutes later the younger girl was lost to exhaustion. Sighing, Gia rose and moved to the window, looking up at the moon. Lucky was out there somewhere. Alone. Or maybe not. Shaking her head, she ran her fingers through her hair. It wasn't fair. She watched as her friends spoke quietly, her eyes moving to each in turn before focusing on Nikolas. Why couldn't she have fallen for the saner brother? It would have made things so much easier. Taking one last glance out the window, she whispered. "Be careful, Lucky."

**There comes a time we all know**

**There's a place that we must go **

**Into the soul, into the heart **

**Into the dark **

Breathing in the crisp evening air, Lucky moved closer to the water. There was something soothing about the waves. Almost hyponotic. He remembered when he and Emily used to sneak out of the house just to hang around the docks. It seemed like ages ago. When they had been kids and everything was simple. He loved Emily. Always had. Always would. He knew that. But when he closed his eyes the image in his head was one of caramel-colored skin and beautiful umber eyes that lit up when angry. He smiled to himself feeling a rush of desire. He never felt this way with Emily. Opening his eyes, he shook his head, walking away from the docks.

"I hate it when he's right..."

**There was fire there was death**

**There was lying on your breath**

**I turned away I would pretend**

**But the burning never ends **

Luke glanced at his watch, pulling his coat tighter around him. Laura and Lulu expected him to come by and visit soon. He froze, hearing the sound of approaching footsteps. Hiding in the shadows, he observed Andreas walking onto the yacht. He mentally reviewed how long it had taken the man servant to run his errand. Twenty minutes. It had to have been something fairly close as he was on foot. Whatever the Queen of the Damned had planned he was willing to bet it involved his son and his niece. Resisting the urge to torture the pyscho, he moved out of the shadows and turned his mind on getting to Laura and Lulu. He smiled, unaware that near by a pair of eyes had been watching him.

**I've been here sleeping all these years **

Streching her legs out, Carly found Sonny's warm ones under the covers. "That feels nice."

"Yeah. To you." Sonny replied, keeping his eyes closed.

Carly chuckled, bringing her body closer to his side. "So, now he complains."

"Was I complaining?" Sonny turned his head, his eyes taking in her kiss bruised lips and tossled hair. "God, you're beautiful." He laughed as her face turned a shade of pink. He blocked her hand when she smacked him on the arm.

"Don't make fun of me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

**There was a wave over the house**

**There was fear choked in my mouth **

**You were there you left your mark **

**As I stumbled in the dark **

Comfortable silence fell over the room and Sonny waited, knowing she was thinking about asking him a question. "Spit it out."

"Promise you won't get angry."

Sighing, he brought himself to his side. "I'll try. It's the best I can do."

"I need you to promise that if something happens to me..."

"Carly, nothing..."

"Sonny. Please. We talk about what I'd do if something bad happens to you but when it comes to me..."

"You want to talk about what? What I'd do when my heart is gone? Is that it?" Tear brimmed eyes looked down at her. "I can't. I can't lose you. You got that?"

Carly caressed his face soothingly, kissing his eyelids softly. "I promise you won't. With all that I have I promise I'm not going anywhere." Sonny pushed her into the mattress, his lips finding hers easily. Raising slightly, he whispered, his warm breath on her lips. "I love you, Caroline."

Carly studied his eyes, kissing his lips quickly. "And I love you, Michael.

**I've been here sleeping all these years**

**There comes a time we all know**

**There's a place that we must go **

**Into the soul, into the heart **

**Into the dark **

Lyrics: Into the dark by Melissa Etheridge


	20. Family and Friends

**If Tomorrow Never Comes **

**Chapter 20**

**Luke's**

"Hello?" Carly called into Luke's, the blues music wafting out of the door as she walked in. Spotting her uncle at the bar she moved slowly, watching him closely. When she reached the bar she leaned onto it, tugging at his sleeve. "Heellloooo."

"Well, hello beautiful." Luke responded, setting his rag aside, he reached out and hugged Carly over the bar. He heard her strangled curse and smiled. "How you doing, darlin'?"

"I'm... pretty good." Carly smiled back, smoothing out the front of his shirt. "You know Sonny. Hasn't really let me out of his sight since the night of the attack."

"Corinthos is no dummy."

"That's right." Carly glanced at the empty bowl in front of her, motioning with her hands. Smirking at her, Luke reached beneath the counter, pulling out a large bag of beer nuts and pretzels. "Make yourself useful." He turned away to pull some glasses down for washing. Carly threw a napkin at his head. She proceeded to fill up all the bowls moving quickly down the length of the bar. She glanced back at her uncle, studying him slyly as he dried. "How's Laura doing?"

Without pausing Luke picked up another glass and began drying. "Are you all spying on me?"

"Not exactly. Johnny just said..."

"Johnny?" Luke exclaimed." Johnny knows about my love life?!"

"Aha! So it's true. You and Laura are..." Carly made a motion with her hands. She laughed, ducking when Luke threw some nuts at her. Shaking his head, he put the glasses away, muttering about the nosiness of his family.

"Hey, old man, pour me a glass."

Luke stared at her for a moment before bringing out his best bottle of scotch. Pouring her a small glass, he watched her chug it down swiftly. "You want to talk about anything?" He asked, pouring her another shot.

She threw the drink back, placing the glass on the bar with a thunk, she met her uncle's eyes. "I'm scared, Luke."

"Of what?"

"Everything." She jerked from her chair, pacing back and forth. "I'm scared about Zander. Sorel's still out there. I'm scared about Lucky and you. Sonny mentioned that incident with Helena Cassadine. I'm scared for my family. Myself."

"Sweetheart, come here." Luke had circled the bar and was now standing in front of her. Putting his hands on her shoulder, he steadied her. "Listen to me, all right? You can't let the fear get to you. I know you. When you're afraid you do stupid things."

"I know." Carly sighed letting Luke guide her back to the bar. "I know that you're right but I can't stop being scared."

"It's natural."

"Is he okay, Luke? I mean really?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

Carly gave him her best get real look. "You know better."

"He's not telling you anything?"

"No. He is. Kind of. He's telling me what he can without getting too into the details but that's not what I want to know."

"Then what?"

"I just... I see how tired he looks, you know? I know how hard all this is for him... is he... I mean... what...?"

Luke laid his hand on Carly's shoulder. "He's handling it, Caroline. He's got you. It's all he needs."

Impulsively, Carly gave her uncle a hug. After a long while she pulled away and looked up at him. "I love him, you know? He's my life."

Luke smiled down at her, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I know. You're his too."

Carly smiled back, her eyes meeting her uncles. He gripped her chin playfully and kissed her cheek soundly. "Good." Making his way behind the bar, he looked up when he felt Carly staring at him. She had that look on her face. _Oh man... _"What?"

"What are you doing for tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow? Thursday?"

Carly stared at him incredously, "Jesus, Luke. What planet do you live on? Tomorrow's Thanksgiving."

Luke groaned, his head falling and banging loudly against the bar. "God, no."

"Oh yes. It's high time you spent a holiday with your family. Besides I already invited Laura and Lulu. They're expecting you." She leaned on the bar looking down at him. "Everyone is going to be there. Even Mama decided to not host this year. So she, Lucas and Tony are all going to be there. Don't want to miss that, now do you?"

His head still on the bar, he turned it slightly to glance at her. "You won't stop until I give in, will you?"

"That's right." Carly replied cheerfully, climbing on the bar, she sat facing the club. "Oh come on. Lucky will be there too. So will the fearsome foursome. I think Sonny even conned Alexis into going."

Luke hid his head beneath his arms, groaning loudly again. Carly slide over, poking him repeatedly. "Say yes Luke. Do it. You know you want to. Come on. Hey, you can finish teaching Michael all the slang terms for Cassadine. Come on. Please."

"Fine! I'll go!" Luke sprang up glaring menacely at his niece. "But I won't like it."

"Yay!" Carly clapped her hands enthusiastically; she leaned over and kissed Luke's cheek, before jumping off the bar. "I knew you'd do it." Grabbing her purse and coat she ran to the door calling over her shoulder. "Dinner's at six. Don't be late." With that she was gone leaving a stunned Luke behind.

"Oh god. I'm dead." Placing his face in his hands Luke contemplated breaking his leg.

"Wouldn't work. She'd send Johnny to carry me there..."

**PCPD - Squad Room**

"This is ridiculous." Mac looked up at the faces of Sonny Corinthos and Alexis Davis. "I know this isn't legal."

Alexis smiled coldly hating having her integrity questioned. "You know better than that Mac." She glanced at Sonny who was staring ahead at Taggert. "Can you please have Lt. Taggert bring my client out of lock up? The sooner we get this processed the sooner we'll be out of your hair." She glanced at Tagget's head before meeting his eyes. "So to speak. My clients please."

"That money isn't legal and you know it." Taggert bellowed.

Setting the briefcase on the desk in front of him, Sonny looked up at Dara. "Do you need to count it?"

"She wouldn't want to get her hands dirty."

"My money's as clean as yours, Lt." Sonny hissed. Alexis touched his shoulder, calming him down. She gestured to the door from where Officer Harris was bringing Zander. "Can I take my client now please?"

"We don't have the capacity for all this money, Ms. Davis."

"Not my problem. My client."

Sighing, Mac signed the release papers and handed them to Alexis and Sonny who each signed. "Now, can I have my client please?"

"He's right over there." Taggert snapped, motioning to the far side of the room.

"Right over there isn't right over here." Alexis said sweetly, enjoying the look of rage on Taggert's face. She watched as he undid Zander's cuffs and brought him over. Smiling at her, he mouthed a thank you. Sonny came forward and without preamble hugged the young man. After a moment they broke apart, and Sonny nodded his head to the exit. "Let's go home."

Moved beyond words, Zander only nodded. It felt great to be out of that cell. Taking his coat, he rushed past Sonny and Alexis, bounding out the door. He took in a deep breath, looking around slowly.

"Feels good to be out, huh?"

Zander turned to see Johnny standing at the foot of the stairs holding a tray of Styrofoam cups. Zander nodded, practically jumping down the stairs. "Hey John."

"Hey kid." Johnny stuck his hand out and Zander returned the gesture. "Missed you at the house. Here. Fresh coffee." Johnny gestured at the cups he was holding. Zander took the one that Johnny indicated. "Oh. That's damn good. How'd you know what kind I like?"

"Carly told him, I bet." Sonny said, walking down to meet them, Alexis at his side. "Am I right?"

"Correct as usual. That's yours, Sonny." Turning to Alexis he handed her the last cup. "Ms. Davis."

"Thank you."

Sonny and Zander glanced from one to the other. Clearing his throat, Sonny brought everyone's attention back to him. "I guess I should get this kid home before Carly sends out the National Guard for us. Alexis do you need a ride back?"

Alexis shook her head, avoiding eye contact with Johnny. "No. I brought my car."

"Okay, then, Zander let's go home. John? I'll see you there, later?" Sonny asked, glancing at Alexis. Johnny nodded, his eyes never leaving Alexis profile.

"Right then." He motioned for Zander to move. The younger man pointed to the two left standing behind. "What the hell was that all about?"

"I'll tell you on the way home."

Glancing behind him again, Zander muttered, "Ought to be a good story."

The silence was deafening as Alexis continued to stare ahead. Johnny waited, hoping she'd looked his way once. He just needed to look at her eyes and he'd know what she really felt. After what seemed like an eternity Alexis gave in and turned exasperated to look at him. "What? What do you want, John?"

"Why haven't you returned any of my calls?"

"Oh god. Not now." Alexis moved past Johnny only to be halted by his hand on her arm. She glared at the offending hand until he let her go. Turning to face him, she took a deep breath. "What do you want from me?"

"A little courtesy would be nice."

"Courtesy?"

"You heard me. Alexis, as much as you'd like to deny it something happened between the two of us." Johnny raised his hand stopping her protest. "And don't give me that crap about it being a mistake." He invaded her space, tilting her head up to look at him, he leaned in. "I want you. Right here. Right now."

"Johnny..." Alexis protested weakly, the strength in her legs leaving suddenly. Johnny gripped her waist, steadying her.

"I want you every time I see you. I can't stop thinking about you." His fingers traced a line across her lips. Alexis' breath caught, her heart racing and her mind freezing. Johnny leaned down his mouth a breath away from hers. "Let me have you...please."

A car door slamming brought Alexis out of her trance. She jumped back from Johnny, shaking her head. "No! I'm not doing it. I can't." Not looking at him, she fiddled with her coffee.

"It's not that you can't. You just won't. You're scared."

Her head snapped around to meet his eye, her stare cold and hard. "I love Ned. Do you get that, Johnny? I love him. This-" she said, motioning between them, "isn't anything. I had a weak moment. It will **never** happen again."

After a few moments of silence, Johnny nodded his head, moving past her as he walked away. Stopping a few feet away from her he called to her over his shoulder. "Never say never, Davis." Without so much as a glance, Johnny entered his waiting car and a few moments later it drove pulled away from the curb, disappearing around the corner.

Alexis wiped away the tears, inhaling deeply. She remembered the coffee in her hand and brought the cup to her lips taking a long sip. Black with sugar, just the way she liked it.

"Damn him."

**Kelly's**

Liz moved back and forth across Kelly's unaware of the two pairs of eyes that followed her every move.

Shari leaned in to whisper to Juan. "Honey?"

Not taking his eyes of Liz, Juan replied absently, "Hmm?"

"What are we waiting for?"

"I think he's trying to see if she grows some horns or a pointy tail."

Shari and Juan look up as Nik joins them at their table. "You're just a laugh riot, you know that?" Juan retorts.

Nik laughs quietly, joining his two friends in their spying endeavor. "So we got anything off of her or what?"

"She seems kind of nervous."

"Maybe that cause you're staring at her like she's some bug you want to squash."

"Not squash." Juan argued, "Stomp on, yes. Many, many times. Heads up."

The trio straightened as Liz heading in their direction. Taking her ordering pad out she reached the table. "Why the hell are you guys staring at me? You've been doing it all the whole time you've been here. "She stared at Juan who was smirking at her, barely concealing his dislike.

"Did it ever occur to you we were just seeing waiting for you to take our order?" Juan said, his eyes studying hers carefully. She was hiding something. He could feel it. "Took you awhile there. Got something on your mind, El-iz-abeth?"

"Nothing that should concern you much. Are you going to order something or am I wasting my time?"

Shari joined into the game having noticed the look of fear on Liz face when Juan had called her on her strange behavior. "Are you sure that you're okay?" Liz turned to her in contempt.

"What the hell do you care?"

"Watch it, Liz. I don't think that Carly would appreciate you talking to her friend like that and I know that Juan doesn't." Nik stated, seeing the look of rage on his friend's face.

"You think I'm afraid of Juan or Carly?" Liz laughed mirthlessly, bitterness on her face. "She'll get everything that's coming to her."

"What the hell does that mean?" Juan asked angrily. Suddenly feeling a cold fist of fear in his stomach. He knew Liz wasn't well. God only knew what she was capable of doing to Carly.

Liz realized she had let her hate and anger get the best of her and she knew that would cost her. Last time she's disappointed him, he'd punished her. She glanced around her nervously. "I don't need to explain myself to you. Leave me alone."

Shari, Juan, and Nik watched Liz flee from the restaurant not even bothering to let anyone know she was going. Juan rose to follow her but stopped when Shari pulled at his hand. "Don't." Shari noticed Juan's reluctance and reached up, touching his face gently. "I don't have a good feeling. Please, stay."

Nik watched the fight in his friends' eyes. He knew Juan wanted to nail Liz for whatever it was she was doing. After a few moments of a silent debate inside his head, Juan took his seat again to the relief of Shari. Nik nodded his approval; glad he wasn't going to have to tackle Juan to the ground. He happened to agree with Shari. There was an ominous feeling in the air although he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"So do you guys believe me now?"

Shari nodded, not knowing exactly what to say. She glanced sadly at Nik. Juan had mentioned to her that Nikolas had once been in love with Liz. She saw the morose expression on his face and her heart went out to him.

Nikolas shook himself from his thoughts. "Yes. I believe you. Now the question is: What is Elizabeth hiding?"

"Whatever it is. It's bad news" Juan replied quietly, staring at the door, "Very bad news"

**The docks**

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that a beautiful lady like yourself shouldn't be walking the docks alone?"

Gia smiled, glancing behind her shoulder at Luke. He came to stand next to her looking out over the water. They stood in a comfortable silence for some time and Luke used the opportunity to observe the young woman. She was beautiful to say the least but there was something about her. She radiated strength like Carly and like his niece she was still... vulnerable.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to stare?" Gia finally said. She turned to look him in the eyes, smiling softly.

"Well, can you blame me?" Luke winked at her and smiled when she laughed at him, punching him in the arm gently.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"Now you know where Lucky gets it."

At the mention of his son, Gia's face became tenser. "Yeah. Well. Maybe you need to give him a refresher course on how to handle woman." Gia noticed the bemused smile on Luke's face and felt her face grow warm. "I shouldn't talk like that about your son. I'm sorry."

"Hey, I love my son with all my heart but if the idiot can't see what's in front him then...his loss."

"Thanks."

Luke nodded and followed Gia to a nearby bench taking the seat next to her. "You know, Gia, Lucky can be slow on the uptake for such a bright kid. Have you tried telling him how you feel?"

Gia rolled her eyes, a bitter smile played across her lips. "Oh yeah. 'Hey Lucky, I know you're in love with my best friend and all but how about you and me go on a date?'" Gia glared at Luke when he began to laugh. "Was that what you had in mind?"

"Not really." He turned slightly to face her directly. "Sweetheart, if I learned anything in this crazy life of mine is that every moment counts. I know how hard it is to let someone in but can you live with the doubt if you don't even try?"

He watched her stare at her manicured fingers closely. She shrugged her shoulders sadly. "I'm not Emily, Luke."

"Who said you have to be?"

Gia sighed, brushing her hair behind her shoulder quickly. "No one but..."

"But what?"

"Your son is in love with Emily."

"I don't think so. Besides Em loves Zander."

"Right but she's perfect."

"I love that girl but she's far from perfect."

"To Lucky she is and how am I supposed to compete with that? How am I supposed to make him forget how wonderful and special she is? I couldn't deal with the seeing disappointment in his eyes when I'm not her."

"Disappointment doesn't kill." Luke responded, softly, a strong urge to strangle his son coming over him.

"Right, rejection kills. Disappointment only maims." Gia smiled as Luke started laughing and found she joining him.

"Now what's got you two in an uproar?"

Lucky made his way over to the bench. He glanced at his father briefly before focusing on Gia. The pair stood when he reached them sharing small smile and secretive look. Turning to his son, Luke put his arm around Lucky's shoulders and brought him close. "You're messing up my game here, kid." At the look Lucky sent him, Luke removed his hand and backed away a step.

Gia had turned to gather her purse and missed the look shared between son and father. She braced herself and turned to stare into Lucky's eyes. "He's just kidding. Right?"

"Riiiight."

"Luke." Her voice held a warning that was meant to be heeded.

"I was kidding." Gia nodded at his confession and quickly kissed his cheeks whispering a thank you in his ear. She moved past Luke but stopped when Lucky reached out to her. She met his eyes again and her heart skipped a beat at what shone there.

"You don't have to go."

Smiling sweetly, she squeezed the hand that held her arm. "I've got to get to the cottage but we'll talk later, okay?" When Lucky nodded and released her arm she turned to Luke. "It was good to see you again."

"Same here, beautiful."

Gia walked a few feet then stopped, glancing over her shoulder. "Oh yeah. Say hi to Laura for me." She heard Luke outraged cry and smiled as she ran up the stairs and around the corner.

"Do you people have nothing better to do than to spy on me? I swear this entire town knows my business."

"Not everyone. Just most of the important people." Lucky paused, catching his father's annoyed glance. "What?"

"What the hell is your problem, boy?"

Confused with Luke's behavior Lucky stared at him. "What the** hell **are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Lucas Lorenzo, Jr."

"I'm not playing...I mean...what in the ...have you been drinking, Dad?"

Luke nodded in the direction Gia had disappeared to. "What's going on with you two?" Lucky opened his mouth to tell his father to mind his own business but the words never made it out of his mouth because Luke held up his hand. "And don't bullshit me Lucky."

"She makes me feel."

Lucky looked around the docks not sure who had actually said that before realizing the words had come from him. He stared at his father in shock.

"Makes you feel what?" Luke brought his hand to Lucky's shoulder squeezing gently and shaking it slightly. "Lucky?" Troubled blue eyes met his.

"I don't know, Dad. She just does. Make me crazy. Makes me angry. Makes me laugh. Makes me..."

"Happy." Luke smiled down at his son. "I know the feeling, kid. Your mom does the same to me."

" But how... I thought I... I love Em, Dad."

"Do you? Really?" Seeing the desperation on Lucky's face, Luke sighed. Love was never easy. Especially if you were a Spencer. "Look, why don't you go find her and tell her. Tell her what you feel."

Without another word Lucky hugged his father quickly and took off in the direction Gia had disappeared. Luke watched him leave before looking down at his watch. It was time to meet up with Sonny.

**Harborview Towers**

Sonny stepped out of the elevator followed by a grinning Zander and Francis who shook his head in amusement at the younger man "Boy, you keep that up and you're face is going to split in two."

Zander smile grew wider as he glanced around the hall. "Man, it feels good to be home." Turning to Sonny, he put an arm around the other man as Francis opened the door to the penthouse for them. "Now how's about we talk food."

Carly's head came up from the book she was reading at the sound of her husband's laughter. Her face broke into a grin when she noticed who was with him. "Zander!" Jumping up from her seat she ran toward them. Reaching Zander, she pulled him into a strong hug. "Oh. It's so great to see you home."

Zander felt the tears start to form in his eyes. It felt wonderful to be wanted. "It's great to see you to, Car." He pulled away and motioned to Sonny with his head. "I was just trying to talk the old man here into making me some food."

Sonny gaped at him, punching him on the shoulder. "Watch it kid. I'm still young enough to kick your ass." At the disparaging noise Carly made he brought his gaze to her. "Are you trying to say something sweetheart?"

Moving away from Zander, Carly twined her arms around her husband's neck. "Yeah. You may be old but I think you're still hot." Laughing, Sonny brought his hands to her hair, sinking his fingers into the silkiness.

"Rrrreallyy?" He murmured, bringing his head down to meet her lips in a quick kiss. Hearing a commotion from the stairs, they turned to see Michael coming down. Catching a glimpse of Zander and his father Michael jumped down the remaining steps and hurled himself into Zander's arms.

"Zandie!!!"

"Hey kiddo. I missed you." Zander hugged the little boy gently, pulling back to look into his face. "How's it been hanging?"

"Pretty cool, brother."

Carly and Sonny laughed at their son. Glancing at his watch quickly, Sonny pulled Carly aside, looking to make sure Zander and Michael where still preoccupied. Carly immediately caught the tension in his face and she brought her hand to his cheek. "Are you okay, baby?" He looked intently at her, his eyes never leaving hers. Bringing his hands to his face he bent down slightly, catching her mouth with his in a hunger, desperate kiss. Carly moaned, feeling her knees go weak she gripped Sonny's shoulders.

His mouth moved over hers tasting the sweet honey flavor of her lips. He felt her hands on his face and he lost himself momentarily forgetting where they were. He heard the knock on the door and Francis call him. Pulling back, he stared at his wife. "I'll be right there, Frankie." He waited for her to wipe the lipstick away as she always did and smiled when she didn't disappoint him. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. I'm leaving Rick and Joseph with you."

Carly nodded, leaning back slightly to look at him. "Got it." He turned to Zander and Michael who were busy playing with dump trucks. Walking to them he kneeled down, looking his son in the eye. "You be good, all right, buddy?"

Michael wrapped his little arms around Sonny giving him a warm before pulling back and kissing his cheek soundly. "Bye Daddy." Turning to Zander he pointed to Sonny. "Hey Zandie, say goodbye to Daddy."

"Bye Sonny." Zander said absently, not realizing the words that had come out of Michael's mouth. He continued to work on the truck until he noticed the silence in the room. Thinking that Sonny and Carly had walked outside to finish saying goodbye he glanced up at Carly whose hand had come rest at her mouth, her eyes filled with happy tears. Then to Sonny who stared at Michael in awe. Zander watched the pair seeing the shock and happiness in their eyes.

Zander smiled over at Sonny, glad to see the light in his and Carly's eyes. He glanced at the clock and frowned. "Hey, Son, don't you have to be somewhere?"

"Yeah. Take care of them, okay?"

"I will."

Standing, he moved to Carly, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. "Did you hear...?"

"Yeah."

Tears rimmed her eyes and she leaned up, kissing his lips sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He caressed her face once more before turning out the door. Carly stared at the closed door whispering softly. "Be careful." She felt Zander's hand on her shoulder and covered it with her own.

"He'll be okay. I'm more worried about us." Zander said, heading for the door. "The only good cook in the house is gone."

"Hey. I can make us some food."

" I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and go grab something at Kelly's for our dinner."

"Keep it up and you can't have any of my turkey, tomorrow, kid."

"Promise?" Zander ducked out the door before the flying pillow reached him. Opening the door, he glanced down at it before sticking his tongue at her. "You throw like a girl." He slammed the door shut and ran into the elevator as the doors slid closed. The door to Alexis' apartment opened and Mike walked out, a stack of papers for Sonny in his hand. That's what he got for asking Alexis' advice on the new zoning for the Outback.

He knocked on the door, hearing Carly's voice; he opened it and greeted his daughter-in-law with a kiss. "Hey sweetheart, Alexis asked me to bring this over." Leaving the papers on the desk, he kissed Michael on the forehead. "Where's Sonny?"

"You just missed him and Zander."

"Zandie's out? That great!"

"I know. He just took off for Kelly's to get us some dinner if you want to catch up to him."

Mike hugged her quickly before heading for the door. He turned to look back at her and in two steps reached her and hugged her again. "You know I love you, right?"

Carly stared at him lovingly. "I love you too, Mike but why are you telling me this?"

Pushing a hair away from her face, Mike shrugged. "You make my son happy, you know? I wanted to let you know how much it means to me." Moved, Carly kissed his cheek sweetly.

"Thanks."

Seeing him reach the door again, she called out to him. "Mike?"

"Yeah?" He glanced back at her.

"No matter how much I love ya you still got to eat my bird tomorrow."

Mike opened the door on a roar of laughter that scared Emily. "Hey. What 's so funny?" She smiled into the room, walking through the door that Mike held open. He patted her cheek and pointed at Carly. "Ask that lady over there." The door closed and Emily looked to Carly.

"What the heck was that all about?"

"It seems everyone has a thing for my cooking."

"You're cooking?" Emily glanced at the kitchen, worriedly, wondering how mad Sonny would get.

"You guys are a bunch of confidence builders here." She complained but she was smiling. She glanced at Emily. "Zander's out."

Emily froze, looking to the stairs quickly. She hadn't expected that at all. She wasn't ready to face him. Not until she knew what she was going to say. How she was going to convince him not to let her go.

"He's not here. But he'll be back soon if you want to wait."

"No. I came to see you. Carly, how..."

Carly reached for her hand stopping her mid-sentence and with a frightening clarity she said, "Tell him exactly how you feel."

"I've tried that but..."

"No buts, Em. You don't give up on him. He won't give up on you. You watch. The harder he fights, the harder you fight. He loves you, honey. That's the only thing that matters. Everything else is crap."

Emily kissed Carly cheek and went to the door. "Could you let him know I stopped by and that I'll be at Nik's if he wants me. "Carly nodded and Emily threw her a kiss as she walked out the door.

Carly walked back to the couch intent on playing trucks with her son. Before she was halfway there the door opened again. She looked behind her to see Johnny closing the door softly.

"What are we? Grand Central Station?"

"Huh?'

"Nothing. Johnny, aren't you supposed to be at a meeting with Sonny and Luke?"

"Yeah but I need to talk to you first."

"What about?" Carly took in the fatigue marks under Johnny's eyes and the tense expression on his usually open face. "What's up John?"

"I'm in love with Alexis." He blurted out watching Carly's shocked face closely.

"Well. Damn."


	21. Pain Blood Tears

_Well, once you're done with this chapter you're all are going to hate me. All that I ask is that you keep you're rants to one email please... and remember I do have a plan...might not be a good one, LOL...but it's a plan..._

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 21**

"Where the heck have you been, young lady?"

Gia smiled over at Juan, closing the cottage door behind her. "I was running some errands, _Dad_." She rolled her eyes, giggling at Juan's stern expression. Shaking her head, she looked around the room decorated with colorful steamers and dozens of balloons. "What's going on here?"

"A party. What's it look like?" Shari said, setting down the plate of cheese puffs and chips she'd brought from the kitchen. Gia watched Shari walk back through the door, stepping aside to let Nik, who was carrying a punch bowl to the table, pass her by. He smiled at Gia, waving, and followed Shari behind the swinging door.

Stopping in the middle of adjusting a homemade sign, Juan called over his shoulder. "I think Nik likes the whole host position a little too much if you catch my drift."

"I heard that." came the muffled response from the other room.

Gia surveyed the room slowly, her eyes falling on the banner above her head.

Juan jolted at the sound of her laughter, almost dropping the end of the banner he's been taping down. Giving her a strange look, he pressed the tape down and hopped off the stool, gazing up at the sign, ignoring Gia's uncontrollable giggles. "I don't see what's so funny."

Pointing at the object of her amusement, she responded between fits of laughter. "'Glad you were sprung'? I mean really Juan."

"I thought it was appropriate." He replied, sending a sullen look in her direction.

"**You** would."

"Hey!"

"I just can't wait for Emily to see it."

Emily materialized on the stairs, skipping down into the room. "Wait till I see what?" She stopped short at the sight of the banner. "Juan...did you have to illustrate it?"

The doorbell rang and thinking it best to stay out of the line of fire, Gia rushed to answer it, pulling the door open with a smile. It froze in place when she met Lucky's blue stare. "Lucky."

He noticed her smile fall and the fact that it was his fault didn't go unnoticed. Reaching out to grip her wrist before she turned away, he pleaded with her. "Gia, we need to talk."

He felt her stiffen under his touch, heard her breathing change. Felt the same quickening of her pulse that was happening to his. Loosening his hand, he caressed the small indent in her hand. "Please."

Gia gave him a small nod of assent and he let the breath he's hadn't realized he'd been holding out. Closing the door quietly behind him, he glanced in to room and observed Juan and Emily talking. _Emily..._ He wasn't sure if his best friend knew or not but he needed to tell her how much Zander really cared about her. He wanted to see her as happy as he was planning of making himself and Gia. Raising his hand, he caressed the soft skin of Gia's face. "Can you give me a minute?"

Gia pushed her disappointment away and nodded, her eyes hiding beneath her full lashes. She'd seen the change the minute he'd seen Emily. "Of course." Without waiting for another word, she hurried to the kitchen, leaning against the inside wall. The tears threatened to spill but she took a deep breath. She refused to cry. Not this time. Gathering her strength, she pushed away from the wall and made her way back into the room. Heartache could wait. She had a party to help with.

Johnny paced the floor, glancing at Carly occasionally on the couch. He'd needed to talk to someone or he'd would've burst. Sonny could have listened but he hadn't wanted to burden his friends with his problems. Sonny has enough on his mind. Especially tonight. After a full minute of silence, he halted, taking seat on the ottoman. "What do I do, Carly?"

Still reeling from Johnny's declaration, she'd taken the opportunity to let him talk, while she thought of a way to help both Johnny and Alexis. She knew she should stay out of it. It's what Sonny would have done. But she knew her friends and if they didn't get a push in the right direction, hell would freeze over before either one would make a move.

"Have you told her?"

"We're not talking right now."

"Why?"

Sighing deeply, Johnny rammed his fingers through his hair and looked up at Carly sheepishly. "Because I pushed her. I know Alexis, Carly. Better than most. She'd rather face her entire psychotic family, as Luke so lovingly calls them, than face a real chance at happiness."

"She's marrying Ned, John."

Johnny shook his head, springing to his feet. "She won't marry him."

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me. She won't."

A startling thought sprang into Carly's head. "Johnny, you aren't planning on..." She made a motion across her neck.

"What? No, Carly. I'm not going to kill Ned." He would have laughed at her if it weren't for the fact that he'd had that very same thought recently. "Hadn't even occurred to me." He mumbled, noting the stare she sent him. "What am I going to do, C?"

"Well, first, you're going to get you're butt moving to that meeting I'm trying really hard not to dwell on. Then, once you return yourself, my uncle and my beautiful husband safely to me, you go and talk to her honestly. Lay out there. If it's meant to be, it'll happen."

"You think?"

"Look John," Carly leaned forward, her hands braced on Sonny's desk. "You got to take a chance. How else are you supposed to know? You told me that, remember? What would have happened if I hadn't listened? Huh?"

Knowing that she was right, Johnny pulled Carly into a warm embrace." Thank you."

"Hey it's the least I can do. I mean you've put up with me and Sonny for how long now?"

"Good point."

He watched Carly gather her purse and coat, pausing to check for her keys. She glanced up to see Johnny watching her with a bemused expression. "What?"

"Where exactly are you going?"

"I'm not going to follow you or anything, Mr. Paranoid."

"Uh-huh."

Carly rolled her eyes, herding Johnny out the door with her. "Rick and I have a few errands to run. Ain't that right, Ricky?"

Rick laughed and nodded in agreement. None of the guards ever said no to Carly anyway. "We're going shopping for tomorrow."

"Well, make sure she doesn't talk you into taking her to any meetings or anything." Johnny called out to her as he headed to the elevator.

"Go away, Johnny." Carly smiled, waving him off. Her smile fell the moment the elevator doors slid closed behind him. Rick noted the worry etched on her brow and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Mrs. C. Johnny will take care of Mr. Spencer and Mr. Corinthos."

"I know. I know." Carly pushed her worry aside and patted Rick's hand. "Come on, Ricky. Let's go spend some money."

"Where is he?"

Luke folded his hands calmly, his eyes following Sonny's frantic pacing. "Son?"

"Hmm?"

"If you don't stop pacing I'm going to break your legs."

Sonny paused, glaring at dock stairs, before finally taking a seat next to Luke on the bench. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic. Sonny, calm down. It's just a meeting. We got it covered, right?"

"I know but I can't shake this feeling, Luke."

"Look, Sorel set his meeting up, right? So, we've taken every precaution just in case it's an ambush. Don't worry." Sonny didn't look very reassured so Luke shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, we don't do it. If you feel that something's wrong than let's postpone it."

Sonny contemplated that suggestion carefully. He could cancel the meeting and be home in half an hour sharing dinner with his family. An image of Carly, Michael and Zander flashed through his mind. He needed to do this for them. Sorel wouldn't let them be.

"No. We need to set this plan on motion. My family depends on it."

Luke nodded, sensing that need to protect his family that was such a part of Sonny. He could understand that. "Good. Then we do this." He glanced at his friend quickly. "You ever think we're two lucky bastards, Sonny?"

Sonny met his eyes knowing exactly what Luke was thinking. "Hell, yes." They laughed together comfortably. After a moment Sonny brought his gaze to look out over the view of the PC skyline. "You know, when I came to this town I never thought I'd end up here."

"As I recall when you came to town you were out to get me."

"That's not completely true." He jabbed Luke arm with his elbow sharply. "Hey, I'm glad we worked it all out."

"Me too. I'd figured guys like us would be dead by now." Luke smiled wryly. "But, you know we've looked out for each other."

Sonny nodded in agreement. "And when you meet the right woman."

"You can say that again."

Sonny's face grew serious and he turned to Luke, admiration and respect shining in his eyes. " You know, I still think of you like..."

"I know, Sonny. Me, too." Luke burst out laughing suddenly. "I just had a thought."

"What?"

"If you're wife heard us talk she'd never let us live it down."

"Very true. So would Laura." Sonny looked thoughtful for a second. "We're so not telling them."

"Oh hell no."

"Mike!" Zander placed the bag of groceries he was carrying down. He hurried over to Mike, hugging the older man warmly.

"Hey kid." Mike returned the embrace, his throat tightening. Pulling back, he took a good look at Zander. Other than the circles under his eyes, he looked well. Mike could only imagine how much sleep the kid had gotten. "You look a little waned. What you got in there?"

"Just thought I'd bring some stuff back to PH. I meant to get something at Kelly's but Tammy looked swamped so..."

Mike grinned, taking the bags into his arms. "Well, how about this. I have to check in at the Outback and..."

"The Outback?"

"Yeah. Remember that idea we had about me buying my own restaurant."

"Pops, that's great! When are you going into business? Do Sonny and Carly know? I'm still working there, right?"

Mike held up his hand laughing at the barrage of questions." Look, let's go check it out, then we'll stop by the Recovery Room so I can make sure that Mary and Victor don't need my help and after that we'll go to Sonny and Carly's. I'll give you a detailed report there. It'll take an hour. Tops."

Zander regarded his watch, seeing that it was only about six. "Okay. That'll give us time to cook something for the guys."

"Sounds like a plan." Mike patted Zander lightly on the arm, directing him to his car. "Besides gives us a chance to come up with a plan."

"For what?"

"Haven't you heard?" Zander shrugged, climbing into the car. Having heard about many new developments in the lives of his loved ones that day he wasn't sure what Mike was referring to. He waited until Mike had seated himself behind the wheel. "Alexis and Johnny?"

Mike paused, gaping at Zander from the driver's side. "Lexi and John? Get out!"

"Oh. I thought you knew. I mean you were the one running around free."

"Man, You'll have to fill me in on that one."

"Okay so what was it that **you** were talking about?"

Mike stared at him seriously. "Carly's cooking dinner." He glared as Zander laughed uproariously. "What? It's a scary thought, son." He argued starting the car and pulling away from the curb." But I think I got a plan."

Zander grinned widely. "I missed you, old man."

"I missed you, too, kid."

The smell of rust, sweat and decay permeated the air in the warehouse. Luke shivered, scanning the area inside the darken room. He could smell the underlying odor of something else in the air. Hearing the hollow echo of their footsteps against the concrete adding to the sense of doom that passed over him. He glanced at Sonny, knowing that his partners' thoughts were the same as his own. Something seemed off. He turned to Johnny, whose hand had come to rest on the inside pocket of his coat.

"Corinthos."

They came to a standstill; their heads turning to watch a group of men step out of the shadows and move to join them in the center of the room. Glancing around them, Luke noted all the dark corners a person could hide in. It was a steel enforced room, hooks hanging from chains, stacks of boxes in groups all over the floor, and heavy machinery everywhere the eye could see. The same feeling of panic rose and Luke seized the opportunity to focus his attention on the situation at hand.

"Alright, Sorel. I'm here. What's this about?"

Sorel regarded Sonny with suspicion and a hint of confusion. "What the hell are you talking about, Corinthos? You're the one who called this meeting."

**It starts with one thing **

**I don't know why **

**It doesn't even matter how hard you try **

**keep that in mind **

**I designed this rhyme **

**To explain in due time **

**All I know **

"No I didn't..." The huge doors closed with a bang and Sonny turned to Luke, the realization in his eyes reflected in his friends. Johnny pulled Sonny to the ground seconds before the room was filled with the sound of gunfire.

Luke dove behind a stack of the boxes, splinters falling on his head from the impact of the rapid-fire machine guns. He couldn't make out how many men or where they were coming from. He could hear the rest of Sonny's men banging against the doors, yelling for more back up.

He glanced up, removing his gun from his inside pocket and meeting Sonny's eyes across the space between them. They'd been set up.

**Time is a valuable thing **

**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings **

**Watch it count down to the end of the day **

**The clock ticks life away **

**It's so unreal **

"You can't be serious, Juan."

Nik grinned, placing the last of the food on the table. He joined his friends who were standing in front of the huge banner. "I think he really is."

"Only Juan." Gia declared, keeping her eyes on the sign and avoiding Lucky who was spending the entire night watching her intently. "By the way, did anyone actually tell Zander we were throwing him a party?"

"That's a good question." Nik fixed Emily with a look before turning to Gia. "I don't..." He glimpsed movement outside the window and halted mid-sentence. Gia sensed his tension and twisted around to see what had captured Nik's attention. She heard the distinct sound of a clip before the cottage was gorged with gunfire.

**Didn't look out below **

**Watch the time go right out the window **

**Trying to hold on, but didn't even know **

**Wasted it all just to watch you go **

**I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart **

**What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when **

Lucky clenched Emily body, hauling them both to the carpeted floor. He heard the sound of breaking glass, felt the shards fall over them. Shari's scream echoed in his head, bringing his head up.

He caught sight of Juan shielding Shari. His frightened eyes met Lucky and he jerked his head to the front hall. He leaned down to Emily, whispering harshly in her ear. "Stay put." The gunfire continued, bullets destroying the doors and windows almost completely. Forcing himself to remain at a crawl, he glimpsed at what Juan had been trying to show him.

In the corner behind the half torn door sat his brother, hurt and scared. But Lucky's eyes only focused on one thing: Gia lay bleeding in Nikolas arms.

**I tried so hard **

**And got so far **

**But in the end **

**It doesn't even matter **

**I had to fall **

**To lose it all **

**But in the end **

**It doesn't even matter**

Zander followed Mike out of his office and into the main room of the Recovery Room. He waved at Mary and Victor who stood together at the bar serving the afternoon crowd.

"Never really thought this place got so busy, Mike."

An explosion of wood and glass caught off Mike's response. Zander was thrown forward, his head hitting a table as he fell. The smell of smoke saturated the air and the sound of frightened screams filled his ears. Opening his eyes slowly, Zander could make out bodies strewn on the floor. He shook his head, trying to clear the pain away.

**One thing, I don't know why **

**It doesn't even matter how hard you try **

**keep that in mind **

**I designed this rhyme, to remind myself how **

**I tried so hard**

Rising slowly to his feet, his eyes surveyed the damage. The back half of the Recovery Room has been blown out. Pipes stuck out of the wall and wires hung from the ceiling. The floor has fallen out at one end and he could see Victor trying to reach down to help people who had fallen below. He looked around for Mary and Mike, catching sight of Mary guiding customer out of the door.

Fire was still raging where the bomb had gone off. Zander scanned the room, trying to make out Mike's form in the room. He helped a young woman and her child to the door, handing them to Mary. "Have you seen Mike?" Mary brought panic filled eyes to his face, shaking her hair slowly. Fear overtook him and he stumbled over tables and chairs, frantically searching the room. He stopped short as he watched Victor bend over a body. Mike's body.

**In spite of the way you were mocking me **

**Acting like I was part of your property **

**Remembering all the times you fought with me **

**I'm surprised it got so (far) **

Alexis smiled over at Tammy, placing her money on the counter.

"Hey, you know better."

"How in the world do you make any money, anyway?" Alexis pushed the bill back at her. Tammy crossed her arms, refusing to accept it.

"Don't even bother Ms.Davis. She won't take it." Leticia smirked at them both, looking down at Michael, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she doesn't even take Daddy's money."

Leticia, Tammy, and Alexis laughed, patting him on the cheeks. They waved goodbye to Tammy and made their way to the door. "Where you two headed?"

"Home."

"That's go-" The explosion caught Alexis off guard, flinging her drink out of her hands. She watched in horror as the roof collapsed, trapping her, Michael and Leticia underneath.

**Things aren't the way they were before **

**You wouldn't even recognize me anymore **

**Not that you knew me back then **

**But it all comes back to me (in the end) **

**You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart **

**What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I**

"That's not funny, Rick."

Still laughing, Rick shook his head. "I'm just saying. Don't like expect anyone but Michael, Zander and Sonny to even **try **the food." He crossed the docks with Carly, scanning the area.

"You know, you guys are going to eat your words one of these days."

"Hey better our words than your..."

Carly made an indignant noise and swiveled around, intent on beating him with her bag. Her smile fell at seeing the man behind her guard. "Rick!" Before Rick had time to react Vinnie plunged his knife into Rick's neck.

**I tried so hard **

**And got so far **

**But in the end **

**It doesn't even matter **

**I had to fall **

**To lose it all **

**But in the end **

**It doesn't even matter**

Vinnie focused on Carly, relishing her scream. He pulled the knife out, wiping it clean as he let Rick's body fall. Reaching into her bag, Carly pulled out a 6 millimeter, aiming steady at him. "Son of bitch." Carly pulled the trigger but Vinnie jerked the gun out her hand, the bullet hitting a nearby wall. Carly felt the blow at the back of her neck, falling on her knees. Stars swam before her eyes and she could feel him behind her.

She was pushed onto the ground, her coat ripped open. With all strength she jabbed her knee into Vinne's crouch. He howled in pain, bringing his hand up and hitting her twice on her face with his fist. Carly felt the metallic taste of blood on her tongue.

"You want it rough, bitch." Jerking her head up, he banged it repeatedly on the floor. He ripped at her shirt, exposing her breasts to the cold air. Carly squirmed; pushing hard against him, earning another hit on face. Her eyes rolled in her head, numbness threatening to overcome her. She fought it, opening her swollen eyes and glaring at Vinne.

"You going to be good for Vinnie."

"Fuck you." Carly spit out, bracing herself for the hit she knew would follow. She'd die here. She knew she would. _Sonny..._

"Let her go."

**I've put my trust in you **

**Pushed as far as I can go **

**And for all this **

**There's only one thing you should know**

Carly heard a voice trough the haze and felt Vinnie's weight lifted off of her. Her vision blurred but she could see the outline of two figures. She struggled for the strength to crawl away. Inching herself on her hands, she backed away slowly, her eyes staying on Vinnie and the other man who was immersed in the shadows.

"I told you she was mine."

"Sorry, Boss..."

Carly heard the snap of Vinnie's neck and watched him fall limply.

He stepped out of the shadows and smiled coldly, seeing the recognition in her eyes.

"Carly."

"Oh God..."

**I've put my trust in you **

**Pushed as far as I can go **

**And for all this **

**There's only one thing you should know**

"No. God.... no..." Carly sobbed, her mind unable to wrap itself around what had just happened. "Why are you doing this?"

"You and Sonny took everything away from me. I felt I should repay the favor." Carly caught the glint of the gun he held at his side. Looking up into his dull, lifeless eyes she knew he would do whatever he wanted. Images of her family flashed in front of her.

Of the life she'd finally had.

The dinners she'd shared with her family. Sunday mornings at church listening to Father Coates. Joking with Luke about his relationships. Laughing with her mother about Lucas' "romantic" woes. Seeing her beautiful husband play with their son. The nights of passion he'd given her. The warmth of love.

The life she'd been looking forward to.

Zander, Emily, Lucky and Gia laughing together. Luke and Michael playing dump trucks. Bobbie caressing her hair and telling her how proud she was of her. Alexis and Leticia helping her pick out baby cloths. Sonny and Johnny arguing over anything and everything. Sonny smiling down at her with love. She held on to that image, keeping it close to her heart.

She opened her eyes and glared at her oldest friend. "I wouldn't change a damn thing, you know."

She watched rage fill Jason's eyes moments before he raised the gun and aimed. "I know." He pulled the trigger and Carly's world was plunged into darkness.

**I tried so hard **

**And got so far **

**But in the end **

**It doesn't even matter **

**I had to fall **

**To lose it all **

**But in the end **

**It doesn't even matter **

Lyrics: In the End by Linkin Park

13


	22. Aftermath

_Man, if you guys hated me before I can't even begin to imagine how you'll feel now... Feedback is always appreciated. Yes, even rants... and I still love you guys..._

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 22**

"Lt. Taggert!" Officer Harris ambushed his ranking officer, waving a paper in his hand. "We just recieved a call reporting gunshots out of a warehouse situated on the docks."

"Damn." Taggert leaped out of his chair, picking up his coat in the process. "Let's go."

"Taggert!"

"I don't have time right now."

"But sir, we just got a report that Kelly's was bombed."

Screeching to a halt, Taggert rounded on the rookie who'd just spoken to him. "What?"

"Sir." Another officer reached him, flushed and out of breath. "There was a call from a residential area. Gunshots were fired."

"What the hell..."

"Taggert." Garcia called, running over to his old partner. "Someone just blew up the Recovery Room."

"Jesus Christ..."

Laura took the seat between her daughter and mother, placing the bowl of popcorn on her lap. "Okay. Time for some veggie ladies." Grabbing the remote control, she clicked in on. The sound of a laughtrack filled the room suddenly caught off:

/ _We interrupt you're regularly scheduled programming for a breaking news story: Town under seige. The small suburban town of Port Charles found itself the target of brutal attacks eariler tonight. Seemingly unconnected but eerily schronized, the citizens of this quiet rural town besiged with attacks in four different locations. Though the number of injured or death are not known we have found that the home of one the nephew of one of it's promient citizens was targeted. Nikolas Cassadine's home was barraged with gunfire..../_

"Oh god..." Laura looked at her mother, horrified. "Nikolas..."

_/...no news on whether Mr. Cassadine was injured. A warehouse owned by a promient mob boss, Joseph Sorel was also ambushed. Witnesses have said that moments before the outburst of violence, promient business men, Sonny Corithos and Luke Spencer accompanied by an unidentified man were seen entering the building. No word on the situtation on hand.../_

Bobbie covered her mouth with her hand. Carly had spoken to her about the meeting. She reached for the phone, dailing the number to the penthouse, hoping to reach Carly before she panicked. She prayed that God would take care of her brother and son-in-law.

"Bobbie..."

"Amy, I need to reach Carly..."

"Bobbie, it's Kelly's..."

_/...the small town restruant Kelly's known for its home cooked meals was also raided. The business is owned by Luke Spencer and family. Firefighters and medical personnal are at the scene attempting to help the injured. Respected attorney Alexis Davis is said to have been one of the many injured, which also included the nanny and son of the local business man Sonny Corithos.../_

"Oh my god." Lila terror stricken gaze fell on her her husband and the shocked filled face of her grandson. "Ned..."

Without a word, Ned rushed out of the room, needing to reach Alexis

_/...the last known place of attack was the local coffeshop and pub, The Recovery Room, a popular college hangout. No known injuries reported as of yet but it is known to be owned by Mike Corbin, the father of business man Sonny Corinthos.../_

Driving 30 miles above the speed limit Laura rounded a corner without pausing. She reached into her bag, pulling out her cellphone and trying to reach Luke. For the fifth time he's voicemail picked up and she growled in fustration and worry. She couldn't find Luke, Sonny or Carly. Closing her eyes she flipped the radio on, hoping to hear any new news.

/ _...it seems that the connection between all the assaults is Sonny Corinthos and Luke Spencer. Both men are known to have powerful enemies. Authorities are rounding up leads..._/

Firetrucks and ambulances circled the outside of Kelly's diner. Taggert reached the poline line, ducking under it quickly. "What the hell happened?"

"We don't know, sir,"

Taking a steading breath, Tagget fixed the younger officer with a hard stare. "Then I suggest you find out. Now."

Seeing a strecher being pulled out the door, he rushed over, looking down at the pale form of Alexis. He motioned for the EMT's to hurry. He caught movement to his left and found himself looking into Leticia's and Mikey's tear stained faces.

He kneeled down, speaking calmly and queitly to the small boy. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. But Lexi is...hurt..." He began to cry and Leticia held him closer to her, soothing a hand dowm his back and mummering reassurances. She met Taggert's stare. "She saved our lives, Lt."

"I wasn't aware."

"Well, now you are."

Lucky held Gia bloodstained hands ignoring the disgusted looks of the paramedics. They'd tried sending him away from her but he's refused to budge further than he had to. Staying out of their immediate way but still within breathing distance of Gia. He scanned her beautiful face, her eyes closed, the lashes against her cheeks. Her skin was ashen and her breathing irregular. But she was breathing. She was alive.

He shifted his gaze to the rest of the room, noticing the paramedics that were attending to Shari. He recalled Juan saying that she's broken her arm. His eyes fell to Juan who stood next to a shocked Emily, giving a statement to the police.

Nik had been rushed to General Hospital already. His mother had shown up a few moments before the police and EMT's. After checking on the group, she's tried to get him to accompany her and Nik to the hospital. He'd been ready to go with his brother, the thought of leaving Gia ripping him up, but once his mother had appeared, he'd dug his heels in and stayed by Gia's side.

"Okay, we're going to move her. Be really careful of the brace."

Lucky let go of her hand briefly, letting them move her onto a strecher. Once she'd been situated, he moved to her side. He glanced at Juan and Emily motioning to the door. Juan waved him off. He knew they'd be at the hospital. He'd talk to them there. For the moment the only thing that mattered was Gia.

"Hey, kid. You her family?"

"I'm her fiancee." Not waiting for a response, he climbed into the ambulance, taking a seat next the stretcher. He took Gia's hand in his, bringing it to his lips, briefly. "At least I hope to be."

"Son, you need to let us move him."

Zander heard the voice and stiffly did as he was told. He felt Mary's warm hands on his shoulders but his eyes never the strecher that carried Mike.

"He's a tough guy, Zander. He'll be fine."

Zander glanced around the room, absorbing the destruction held within the four walls. Four innocent people had died here today. Maybe five, he thouht, watching the paramedics haul Mike into the ambulance. He couldn't think straight. The sound and smells of death clinging to him. The blood brought back the horrible memories of that night. So much pain.... so much blood... so much death... He choked down the urge to scream and run. He couldn't run. Not this time. He had family that needed him.

Pushing aside his pain and fear, he regarded Mary and Victor with a sad look. "I'm so sorry."

"So are we." Victor replied, squeezing his arms softly. "Go with him."

"Actually could one of you go with him? I have someone I have to find..."

The sound of the gunfire had long stopped but Johnny, Luke, Sonny and Sorel remained crouched behind the crates. Hearing footsteps approaching Luke readied his pistol, seeing Johnny and Sonny do the same from the corner of his ?"

Sonny visibly relaxed, rising slowly from his positiom. "Benny."

"Sir... sir... where are you going?" Benny called out, following him out into the night air.

Luke ran after Sonny studying his friends face closely. "What is it, man?"

"It doesn't seem the least bit odd that they didn't kill us all Luke?"

"You thinking what? This was a distraction."

Sonny nodded mutely, the fear that had been coursing through him all night intensifing. He needed to see his wife. "I need to go home."

Johnny glanced at Sonny, than handed him the keys to the car. "Go ahead. I'll finish up here." They heard the sound of sirens in the distance. "Go on. Before the cops get here."

Sonny disappeared around a corner, leaving a worried Johnny and Luke behind. Something felt wrong. It was in the air. All around them. Luke prayed to god that Sonny was wrong and the attempt on their lives tonight had simply been executed by some really amatuar goons. The other possibility was too frightening to ponder.

AJ hurried down the steps of the docks. The news that Emily might have been injured that night had reached him when he's arrived at Keesha's for dinner. She's given him a quick kiss and encouraged him to head out and find out whatever he could abour his sister. He smiled slightly, he knew good things were going to happen with Keesha around.

He stopped short catching sight of two dark lumps on the floor of the docks. The smell of blood and violence reached his nose and he ran to the bodies. Turning one over, he looked into the dead eyes of a familar looking man. He couldn't quite place him.

It hit him suddenly, a gasp catching in his thoart. One of Sonny's men. His eyes fell on the smaller body a few feet away. The clouds parted breifly, moonlight shining down on them and he saw the glimmer of it on blond hair. Carly's blond hair.

"Oh god, no."

Rushing over to her, AJ shifted Carly's body over slowly, taking care not to move her too much. Blood seeped onto his jacket and he glimped her face. Horrorified at the damage done, he feels tears well up. Her eyes fluttered open and she griped his hand weakly.

"It's okay. Carly. I'm calling for help. Hang on. Please." Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his cellphone. Taking off his jacket he placed it over her exposed wound.

Carly's eyes fall shut, her breathing labored and pained. She needed to tell... someone.

"What happened?"

AJ's head jerked around at Zander's outraged voice. "It's Carly, Zander."

Before AJ could blink, Zander was leaning over Carly, his eyes filled with tears. "Car?" Her eyes opened as much as they could. She reached for him, her hands falling limply at her side. Zander's mind memorized the horror of the situation. Carly's face was battered, barely recongizable, except for her eyes. Cuts and brusies marred her face. Her shirt was bloodied, ripped open, brusies on her thoart and chest. Scarps and cuts covered her but what was mind shattering was the bullet hole in stomach. It bleed continously.

Zander took the jacket AJ had provided and applied pressure, feeling the warmth of Carly's blood seep through the material almost immediately. He vaguly heard AJ's call for help. All he could do was keep his eyes on Carly. Like his willpower could keep her breathing. Keep her there with them.

"There on their way."

Their soft voices penetrated the cloud of pain surrounding her. She forved her eyes open, blurry vision focusing on Zander. The black void was calling her. Numbness raising through her fingers and arms. She needed to tell them but...

A blinding pain caused her to cry out and she lost focus. She heard the panicked sound of their voices. She was dying. Reaching up, she gripped Zander's wrist with a sudden rush of strength. "Tell Sonny..."

"What?"

"Tell Sonny, I love him."

Zander heard her declaration and a moment later her head fell limply to the ground. AJ leaned down. "She's not breathing."

Zander shook his head numbly, watching helplessly as AJ bent over Carly. He heard the sound of doors closing and seconds later they were surrounded by paramedics and police asking questions, giving orders. But all Zander could hear was Carly raspy, pain-filled voice. /_Tell Sonny, I love him.../_

_/...and the newest development of what the town of Port Charles is calling the "Night of Horrors." Caroline Corinthos, wife of Sonny Corinthos, was gunned down on the Port Charles Docks eariler this evening. Our sources tell us Mrs. Corinthos did not survive the attempt.../_


	23. Casualties

_Hi darlings! Yes, I know! She finally updates. Not as depressing as the last chapter but that's not saying much. lol. Feedback is always welcome..._

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 23**

"Carly!" The door flew open, banging hard against the wall. "Zander! Mike!" Sonny looked around the downstairs rooms, opening doors at random. Zander wasn't planted in front of the television with Mikey in the rec room. He peeked into the kitchen hoping that he'd find Leticia arguing with his father about dinner. It was empty. He took the steps two at a time, opening the door to his son's room.

"Michael? Leticia?" There was no movement or sound. He left the door opened, moving swiftly down the hall to the room he shared with his wife. It was as they'd left it earlier that day. Her robe thrown haphazardly on the bed. His shoes on the floor. Nothing seemed out of place but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Really wrong.

He pulled his cell phone out of his jacket, pressing the memory button for Carly's phone. It rang once. Twice. Three times and then voicemail picked up. Her recorded voice coming over the line.

"Hi, you've reached Caroline Corinthos. I'm sorry I missed your call. Leave your name, number and if I like ya, I'll you back."

"Babe," Sonny sighed into the phone," I need you to call me as soon as you get this message. Please." He pushed the off button, tapping the phone against his hand impatiently.

Something was definitely wrong.

"Damn coppers." Luke hissed, glancing behind him at the uniformed men. "I swear they get a kick out of keeping us here this long."

Johnny rubbed his hands together, trying to get some warmth back into them. "Yeah, well..."

"Kyle."

"Stan! Dude, I'm glad you're all right."

Johnny cut himself off, staring at the two boys next to him.

"So you heard about Kelly's?"

"Yeah, I freaked out cause I remembered you -"

"Kelly's?" Luke stepped forward, looming over the two kids. "What about Kelly's?"

Stan backed away a step but Kyle squinted up at Luke. " Wait, aren't you..."

"Yes. Luke Spencer. I own the diner."

"It's been all over the news. Kelly's was bombed."

"What?" Johnny threw a panicked glare at the boys, calmly walking to their side. "Are you serious?"

Kyle directed his response to Luke, glancing back and forth between the two men. "Well, haven't you heard? It blew a few minutes after the Recovery Room."

"Oh shit." Luke and Johnny locked gazes, reading the same thought in each other's eyes. Johnny motioned to the police. "Go. I'll cover."

Luke patted his friend on the shoulder and set off at a full run.

He'd never seen the ER in so much chaos. Juan assimilated the scene before him, holding onto Shari and stepping out of the elevator. The images would stay with them for a long time to come. Every corner, every inch of the room was filled with injured patients. Amy leaned over a bloodied little boy who cried for his mother. Monica and Alan assisted the less injured to one room while Tony directed the critical cases into the operating rooms. Doctors and nurses ran around frantically, trying to help everyone as best they could knowing GH was completely unequipped and unprepared for the kind of carnage they were seeing.

"Jesus." Juan scanned the room for any sign of Lucky, Emily or Laura. He knew that Nikolas was doing fine. Only a fractured shoulder. _Only... _He noticed Shari shift her arm; the temporary sling the EMT's had given her seemed to make her uncomfortable. "Let's go find someone to take a look at that, sweetheart."

"Juan, no."

"Shari."

"Look around us. I can wait."

He began to protest when his eye caught a familiar face on a stretcher a few feet away. "Tammy." Shari followed his stare. Tammy lay a few feet from them, her lifeless blue eyes looking blankly at the ceiling. They watched, horrified, as a nurse pulled the sheet over Tammy's face. Shari buried her face in his shirt, her tears soaking into his skin.

Juan rubbed his face hard. There was time enough later for tears. He needed to find his friends.

"Juan."

Mike rolled up to them in a wheelchair. Shari squeezed Juan's hand tightly, and he paused to glance at her. She seemed to be soaking in the sight of the older man. He pulled his hand away from hers and she looked away quickly. Bending down, he came eye to eye with Mike.

"Are you kids okay?" He inspected first Juan than Shari, cringing at the sight of their blood-soaked clothes. "Where you at Kelly's?"

Juan shook his head. "Nik's cottage was attacked."

Mike closed his eyes. "Oh God. Is everyone...?"

Shari spoke up softly, her eyes tearing up. "Nikolas was shot and Gia was pretty hurt. What happened to you?"

"The Recovery Room blew up. And Kelly's, too."

Juan glanced at Tammy's covered body then back at Mike. "We know." He massaged his forehead. "Mike, why don't we find a quiet corner to talk?"

Mike shook his head. "Have you seen Zander?"

"Zander?" Shari asked confused.

"He was with me at the Recovery Room. I haven't seen him since."

"What?"

They turned seeing Emily rushing over to them. "Zander was with you?" She spoke to Mike. Juan moved to her side, placing a hand her arm.

"Yes. But I haven't seen him here anywhere."

"Was he hurt?"

"I don't know, Emily."

"Oh God." Emily pushed her hair away from her face. "No."

"Emily, I'm sure he's okay." Juan soothed. _God please let him be all right. _

Taggert barreled out of the elevator, halting for a second to take in the room. He couldn't comprehend who would do something like this. Hurt so many people. This wasn't a normal mob hit. This wasn't about territory or power. It had been far too personal for that.

He caught sight of Emily and Juan standing together, Mike in a wheelchair a few feet from them, talking to a girl he'd seen around a few times. He paved a path to them through the crowded hall, cursing at the sound of his cell. "Yeah?" His eyes widened and he stopped abruptly. "What?" He surveyed the group and the room once more. "How bad?" He closed his eyes. "Damn. No. I'll do it."

He rushed past Tony Jones. "Taggert, I need to talk to you."

"Not right now."

"But Taggert..." An orderly bumped roughly into Tony and after checking to make sure the young man was okay, Tony found that Taggert was gone.

Ash covered the tables and sidewalk outside of Kelly's. Nothing remained of the inside except for a few broken chairs and the smashed skeleton of the jukebox. Bobbie gazed at the building that had housed her small restaurant. The windows were blown out, pieces of glass everywhere she turned. The Kelly's sign hung limply by one link, swaying silently in the crisp night. She refused to shed tears even though her heart broke at what had become of her Aunt Ruby's work.

"Barbara." Luke found his sister staring blankly at the burned out shell. His hand came to rest on her shoulders and she covered them with her own.

"Oh Luke." She glanced at the sign. "Ruby's turning in her grave."

"She's probably cursing me the fires of hell as we speak"

"I got a call from the hospital," Bobbie's voice broke, "Tammy's dead."

Heart sinking, he pulled his sister closer, closing his eyes from small ache in his chest. His beautiful friend. She' been his salvation once and this was how she'd been repaid. How **he'd** repaid her. "I'm so sorry, Barbara."

"Leticia and Michael are okay."

Luke spun her around. "They were here?"

"Yes. So was Alexis." Bobbie revealed. "She saved their lives."

"Is Natasha okay?"

"Tony said she broke a few ribs and suffered a concussion but other than that all her injuries were minor cuts and scratches."

"Was Carly here too?"

"God, no. But no one's been able to find her, Luke." Bobbie sobbed, her trembling hands clutching at the material of his shirt. "I have this horrible feeling."

"Hey. None of that, ok? She's probably already at the hospital. Look-" His sentence cut off, his attention drawn to the limping form of Zander. Bobbie turned and gasped. Zander approached them, his shirt and pants covered in blood. His face and hands covered in cuts. He stopped, weakly raising his head to look at the building, and then feeling their gazes, he stared directly at Luke.

After a moment his gaze fell to Bobbie and she saw his reddened eyes mist over.

"Oh god..."

She ran to him and held his face. "Zander?"

He hugged her to him, oblivious to his state of dress, his heart breaking for her and Luke. "I'm so sorry." was all he said.

Luke moved a step closer. "What happened, Zander?" The younger man met his eyes and in them Luke found the answer he'd been dreading.

"Carly, no... not Caroline..."

Johnny stopped at the top of the dock steps, his gaze swept over all the police and medical personnel. He could make out the taillights of a departing ambulance. _This is insane. _

AJ Quatermaine stood to his right, talking to a police officer and to his left; he recognized the pale blue suit of the body on the ground. Approaching slowly, he looked down to see Rick lying dead. "Jesus." He glanced frantically around him and drew up when he found the familiar red purse at Rick's feet. "No. No. No."

He ran to AJ, pushing past the officer, and grabbing AJ by his shirt, began to shake him roughly. "What happened?"

"Hey, let him go."

"It's okay, "AJ waved the officer off. He pulled Johnny's hands away gently. "Johnny, I don't know what happened. I was coming back from my girl friends to check on Emily when I found Carly and, um..."

"Rick." Johnny spat.

"Rick," AJ repeated. "He was dead but Carly was still alive and semi-conscious. But she was... pretty bad. I tried to help her as best I could. Zander found us a few minutes later. She's on her way to GH." AJ stared at Johnny's already retreating back. He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Sonny paced furiously, checking the time for the hundredth time that hour. He was going crazy with worry. No one was picking up his or her phones. Not Zander or Mike. Not Alexis. Not Leticia and he'd tried Carly four more times. Benny had reported that he had a few men searching for her, though most where still being interviewed about the attack. His first inclination was to run and find her but logic told him she'd return home.

He stopped, finding himself staring at her picture. He picked it up and smiled. "Where are you, baby?" He pushed away the emptiness that seemed to permeate the house. He closed his eyes trying to sense her. He frowned suddenly. He couldn't feel her... at all. Fear won out and he reached for the door, determined to scour the entire town for her. _She's fine, Corinthos. She's fine. _The elevator door opened and Taggert slammed directly into him.

"Not right now, Lt." He pushed past him, Taggert forcing him to stay.

"Corinthos..."

"I'm serious, Taggert."

"Sonny." Taggert touched his arm lightly but firmly. Sonny looked up at him and saw something unfamiliar in them. Pity. He pulled his arm away. A chill ran through him and he shook his head, not wanted to hear what his mind and heart already knew.

"Sonny... it's Carly."

6


	24. Blurry

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 24**

White walls. White jackets. White shoes. He hated hospitals and he hated waiting. Lucky closed his eyes against the glare of the room. Images of red flashed in his mind. Fear crawled in his chest. Carly's face swam through his head, eyes shocked.

_/Pain. So much pain._/

He clutched the arm of his chair, fingers digging into the hard plastic. Images continued assaluting his mind. A man covered in shadows. Something familiar...

_/Blood. Pain. The glint of a gun_./

"Lucky?"

His body trembled with fear, a wave of pain overcoming all his senses. He could smell the stale air of the docks. He could hear his heartbeat racing. But it wasn't his. The pressure of hands on his shoulders fought to pull him out but he tightened his eyes more. He needed to know.

A flash of light. The smell of gunpowder.

_/Oh god, please no..._/

"Lucky!"

His eyes flew open, meeting Juan's frightened stare. He looked down at where he was being held. Juan shook him gently. Lucky stared at the floor, willing his heart to slow. He shivered slightly, the cold air of the room seeping into his skin.

"Lucky."

He met his friends gaze and a single tear fell. "Is she dead?"

Juan didn't bother to ask, not at all surprised that Lucky already knew. "I just know that she was brought in." He patted his friend on the back. "Gia's still in surgery. We could go down there and check if you want."

The need to see for himself that his cousin was alive fought with the need to be there for Gia. "I -"

"Okay. I'll go and check on Carly. You stay here until Gia's surgery is done. I promise to come back with any news." Without waiting for his reply, Juan walked to the elevator. As he pushed the button, he glanced at Lucky, sitting with his head bent, staring blankly at the floor. The doors closed on him and Juan leaned against the far wall, wondering if they'd ever wake up from this nightmare.

Johnny ran through the double doors, searching the room, finding Bobbie and Luke at the end of the hall. He rushed past doctors and nurses, shoving people out of his way. No one said a word as he joined them. Zander and Mike each came to him. They hugged him silently.

Emily watched from her seat as Zander comforted Bobbie then walked back to seat next to Mike. They hadn't said a word since he'd walked into the waiting area. She knew he was in pain and at any other time would have forced him to let her in. But he'd been the one to find Carly first...

Shari reached for Emily's hand, offering what little help she could. It was driving her mad feeling so completely useless. She watched Mike rub his eyes and look toward the entrance. She followed his gaze and saw the doors open silently. Sonny spotted them and mowed his way to them. Mike and Zander rose from their position.

Luke and Bobbie reached Sonny first and talked quietly to him for a few minutes. He seemed to try to get past them but Luke pushed him back. He nodded and looked at the gathered group. He found his father and walked slowly to him. Mike met him halfway and they embraced. The room fell silent and Shari wiped away the tears that spilled from her eyes.

Mike let go reluntantly and Sonny turned to Zander, reaching for him.

"I'm so sorry, Son." Zander said, hugging Sonny tightly.

"It okay, Zander. It's okay." Sonny reassured him. He met Emily's eyes over Zander's shoulder and she choked back a sob. Sonny dark eyes were empty. Empty and more lifeless than she'd ever seen them.

"Lucky."

He glanced up at the voice. "Mrs. Campbell."

"What happened? Is my baby okay?" Florence cried, sitting shakily next to him. She clasped the hand he offered her tightly.

"They wouldn't tell me anything."

"Did you come with her?"

Lucky nodded. Before he could say anything he caught sight of Taggert and Monica Quatermaine. He brought them to Florence's attention. Taggert greeted his mother with a hug, reassuring her that everything would work out.

"Marcus, if anything..."

"I know, Mom. I know."

Taggert glared in Lucky's direction, all his pain and anger bubbling beneath the surface. He felt his mother hands on his arm. He'd have enough time to warn Spencer away from his sister. He turned back to Monica. "What the news?"

"She came through the surgery with glowing colors. The bullets richoted off her ribs but no major organs were hit. What I am worried about is the swelling at the base of her spine."

"What does that mean, Dr. Quatermaine? I mean Gia's going to be okay right?"

"I can't make that promise, Lucky. The injuries she sustained are minor..."

"Minor?" Taggert replied incredously.

Monica looked at him sadly. "Compared to others, Taggert, you're sister is very lucky."

"But Gia's going to be okay, right?" Lucky's voice questioned, his voice catching at her name.

Monica squeezed his hand gently. "She's stable Lucky. We honestly won't know how much damage she sustained until she wakes up."

"How long does it take to wake up?" Taggert asked, glancing at his mother.

"The time varies for everyone. She could wake up in a few hours. Most likely the effects of the anstesia won't wear off until tomorrow." Monica's pager went off and she excused herself for a minute. Lucky studied the doctor speaking quietly into the phone at the end of the hall. She glanced at him a few times. She seemed to take a minute to gather herself , then turned, coming to stand on front of him.

"Lucky, I think it might be best if you join your family downstairs." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "They might need you."

Paitents and nurses passed the silent group that had claimed the small emergency waiting room as their own. They would stare fixedly at them. See the signs of grief and despair in the ashened faces sitting in the chairs. It radiated off of them in waves and many sped by, averting their gazes. They seemed to share the pain as one. At least it seemed that way to those outside the small group.

But those inside felt different. Shock had settled in and no one knew how to react. Juan and Shari sat side by side, not touching. Mike had stopped speaking completely and Zander had ceased trying to make him. Luke offered what comfort he could to his sister and Sonny. Emily watched helplessly, seeing the strongest people she'd ever met, unravel before her eyes.

She glanced across at Sonny. He sat alone, his eyes never leaving the operating room door. Doors continued to open and close. Doctors ran past them. New victims were still being brought in. In the distance she heard the sound of a child sobbing. She rose, rubbing at her grainy eyes, and walking to the wall. She leaned back against it, her head making a thud as it hit the plaster.

Lucky found her in that position. He touched her hair with his fingertips. "Hey."

"Hey." She tried to smile through the tears. She opened her eyes, regretting it almost immediately. She noted the circles under Lucky's eyes and the stress written across his face. He looked almost as bad as Sonny. /_Only Lucky still has hope left..._/

"How's Gia doing?"

"Best as could be expected. Carly?"

Emily shrugged. "Don't know yet." She jerked her head toward Sonny. "He's not doing so well, though."

"I see that." Lucky stared fixedly at Sonny. "But then how could he be."

"That's true. How could any of us?" Enily laughed bitterly. "I have to tell you they did a good job."

Lucky brought his attention back to her. "Good job?"

Emily sniffed back the tears, wiping at them angirly."Yeah. They managed to hurt us all simply by hurting the one person we all counted on. The one person that could get us through this. They took our Carly, Lucky."

"Don't say that, Em. Carly's not gone."

"You didn't see her Lucky." Emily met his eyes. "The bastards made sure that you couldn't even recognize her."

Tony Jones viewed them through the glass partition, skimming over the small group until he found who he was looking for. He pushed the door open and met Sonny's probing stare. "Sonny."

"Dr. Jones." Sonny pulled himself up to face the doctor. "How is she?"

"She made it through the operation."

Relieved laughs filled the room. Shari began to cry and Bobbie remained seated unsure that her legs would sustain her. Luke smiled over at Lucky and Emily moved across the room to Zander. Mike hugged Juan quicky.

"There's more." Tony held his hand up.

Sonny stared at him and waited. "Say it."

Tony sighed. "Carly's in a coma."

The sudden light that had filled their room left as quickly as it had come.

"Coma?" Luke asked sadly, keeping a close eye between his sister and Sonny.

Tony addressed the man in front of him. "Sonny, have a seat. Everyone please." He waved at them impatiently. "Let me just have a minute here." Tony stared down at the chart in his hands, collecting his thoughts as he took the seat next to Sonny. He eyed him contemplatively, remembering the other man's history with tragedy. He'd never been told but he suspected that Sonny didn't handle pain well.

"I can handle whatever it is, Tony." Sonny surprised him by voicing what he had been thinking. Tony took a moment to study him then nodded.

"I like to be straightforward Sonny. So I'm going to be honest with you." He waited until Sonny nodded. "Good. I want to get this out." He sighed and crossed his legs. "The damage Carly sustained in her attack should have killed her."

"Carly's a survivor." Sonny whispered.

"Yes. She is." Tony leaned forward meeting Sonny's eyes. "But she's not invincible. I want to be clear on everything with Carly, okay?" Tony noted the quick nod of Sonny's head. "She had several cracked ribs, a broken wrist, bruises and cuts, some damage to her face and a dislocated shoulder." He paused. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." Sonny said hoarsely. "I want to know."

Tony took a moment, determining whether he should gloss over the rest but he knew that for Carly and Sonny's sake he had to be brutal. "Okay. That was the minor injuries. The bullets penetrated her lungs, causing internal bleeding and in turn doing damage to one of her kidneys. It's minimal damage but to be on the safe side, we will be keeping a close eye on that. I was able to stop the bleeding and so far she's doing fine breathing on her own. But...what worries me Sonny, most of all, is the head trauma." Tony covered his face for a second, sighing deeply. "She sustained some serious head injuries. From what I can tell there's a swelling in the right side of her brain. Now, I can't make an accurate assessment until the swelling goes down..."

"Say it Tony."

"There's a real possibility that Carly won't wake up from the coma."

Sonny's face crumbled momentarily. This wasn't happening. He felt Tony's hand on his shoulder and he found the strength to compose himself. He looked up with moist eyes. "I want to see her."

Tony nodded, and rising with Sonny, motioned to the doors. "Let's go."

**Everything's so blurry**

**and everyone's so fake**

**and everybody's so empty**

**and everything is so messed up**

"Luke." Laura said softly, bringing his attention away from the door that Sonny and Tony ahd disappeared into. He turned his head to stare at her. Reaching out, he held her face softly, not saying a word. After a moment, he pulled her to him.

"It'll be okay. Carly's a Spencer. You know us, Spencers. We don't give up."

He pulled back slightly, resting his hand at her waist comfortable. "We?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, I did, sweetheart." He leaned down and kissed her mouth quickly. He glanced over his shoulder at Bobbie. She leaned her head on Mike's shoulder, talking quietly to him.

"I don't think Bobbie or Sonny could handle it if anything where to happen to that girl." Laura said, resting her forehead against Luke's. Luke closed his eyes.

_"You love her, don't you?" _

_Sonny's eyes continued their perusal of Luke's things before coming back to meet the older man's gauging stare. "Yes." He got up from his seat, picking his coat up and shrugging into it. He met his uncle-in-law face to face. "I love Carly more than I ever thought I could love anyone." He saw the questions in Luke's eyes. "Even Brenda."_

"Oh baby. I don' t think Sonny could survive if something happened to Carly." He looked into his wife's beautiful blue eyes. "I don't think he'd want to."

**pre-occupied without you**

**I cannot live at all**

**My whole world surrounds you**

**I stumble then I crawl**

Zander felt her before she spoke and he forced his eyes to remain closed.

"Are you doing okay?" Emily asked, taking the empty seat next to his. He cursed Mike for having moved to seat with Bobbie. Then, he smiled faintly. Carly would have thought the same thing. He heard her voice in the back of his head telling him he was crazy to be afraid. He opened his eyes, turning his head and seeing Lucky sitting with his aunt.

"_Everything!" Lucky darted up from his chair, knocking it backwards. He placed his hands on the table and leaned over Zander. "She's been my best friend forever. I love her. Do you get that? So, I want to know. Are you jerking her around or do you actually feel something for her?" Zander stared silently back at him and Lucky let out a growl. " This isn't a game, Zander. You don't play with Emily like that." _

_"Oh, kind of the way you do with Gia?" Zander smiled as the accusation hit it's target. "What? You don't think I've got eyes. Or ears. Ever since I first met her all Gia can talk about is you. How you guys always fight. How you became close recently. The fact that you're always around her. Who's jerking who around here, huh?" Zander rose slowly from his chair, moving to the door leading back to his cell, he knocked on it loudly. "You want to know the truth. I love Emily. I know I shouldn't but I do.I don't make myself believe something that isn't true because I'm scared it'll turn out wrong. If I didn't love Emily I wouldn't be here." The door opened and a guard stepped out to lead Zander back. "At least I had the guts to face her and let her know how I felt. Can you say the same?"_

He closed his eyes once more and slowly reached his hand over to Emily's, placing it softly in hers.

Emily stared down at their clasped hands, trying not to read too much into it. This wasn't the time nor the place to try to sort her complicated relationship with Zander. This was enough.

**You could be my someone**

**you could be my sea**

**you know that i'll protect you**

**from all of the obscene**

"I don't know what to do."

"There's nothing that you need to do, Aunt Bobbie." Lucky squeezed her hand tightly. "When Sonny's done, he'll come out and tell us what's going on."

Bobbie nodded, wiping at her eyes with her free hand. "Lucky, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you still feel her? Carly, that is."

Lucky froze at the question. He'd been trying to push away the images and thoughts that keep filtering through his head. He knew they were coming from Carly. /_Pain. So much pain. Blood. Pain. The glint of a gun_./ He shook himself out of the trance.Looking over at his aunt, he smiled sadly. "I do still feel her. Why?"

Bobbie shook her head. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't convincing myself that Carly was okay." She caressed his face softly. "Thank you."

**I wonder what your doing**

**imagine where you are**

**there's oceans in between us**

**but that's not very far**

Johnny rolled his neck, massaging gently at the tension building there. The waiting was killing him. He wanted to check up on Alexis' condition but he wanted to be here if Sonny needed him. It was killing his friend what had happened to Carly. They all knew the risks involved in this life. Carly had come into it with her eyes open but at times like this, that made no difference. He knew the guilt was eating at Sonny. And if he were to reflect on it, he knew it was getting to him too.

_/Johnny moved closer, invading her space until she couldn't breath. "This life isn't an easy one, Ms. Davis. The actions we have to take aren't ones that we're proud of. We lose too much and sometimes we have to give up the things that we want most."/ _

Johnny sighed, knowing that one day he would regret this decision. He laughed mirthlessly. He already did.

**Can you take it all away**

**can you take it all away**

**when ya shoved it in my face**

**explain again to me**

**Can you take it all away**

**can you take it all away**

**when ya shoved it my face**

Mike raised his head from his hands, feeling the pressure of a hand on his back. He met Shari's eyes and smiled soflty. "How you holding up, honey?" He reached for her hand and squeezed it gently.

" I was going to ask you the same question."

Mike sighed. "I'm hanging in there...for Michael. And for Carly. She would want me to help him through this."

Shari looked away, focusing on Juan who was pacing next to Johnny. They seemed in a deep converation. "She loves him so much."

"And he loves her."

Shari watched Mike from her prepiheral. "Did you feel the same way for Sonny's mother?" Mike started at her question, surprised.

"I loved Adella very much." He watched the tension in Shari's shoulders sudside and studied the young woman intently. She turned to smile at him softly, pushing the wavy black hair behind her ears.

"Maybe you should tell Sonny that." She patted his hand and crossed the small hall to Juan's side. She took his hand in hers and smiled quickly, twin dimples flaring. Juan stroked her hair, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Mike nodded to himself, a strange feeling growing as he watched the young woman. "Maybe I should."

**Everyone is changing**

**there's noone left that's real**

**to make up your ending**

**and let me know just how you feel**

Tony paused outside the ICU room that held Carly. He turned to Sonny, meeting his eyes. "I think you need to prepare yourself, Sonny. She doesn't..." He made a motion with his hands, the words trailing off.

Sonny nodded, his eyes trained on the door that led to the room. "I'm ready."

He moved away from Tony, placing his shaking hand on the door he pushed it open firmly, his eyes falling on the figure on the bed. He stopped in his tracks.

"Oh God."

**cause I am lost without you**

**I cannot live at all**

**my whole world surrounds you**

**I stumble then I crawl**

Sonny's stride was slow and cautious. His eyes roamed over the numerous machines that were attached to his wife . Reaching her side, he paused, letting his gaze fall on her face. He yearned to touch the silky blond hair that stuck out from under the bandages on her head. He felt the familar pull of grief and he fought it. The darkness swirled around him, calling him, taunting him. Carly's swollen and bruised face blurred, tears filling his eyes.

**You could be my someone**

**you could be my sea**

**you know that i will save you**

**from all of the unclean**

Everything seemed to be falling in around him. Images of their life flashed in through his head and he knew he couldn't do this. He wouldn't make it. Not without her.

_"I was just standing here wondering what could make my husband smile like that, " she said as she made her way to him. She stopped to stand in front of him, her hands sliding up his chest coming to rest behind his neck as she played with the hair that always curled there. _

_"Oh. That's easy," he smiled, his hands settling on her waist. He looked down at her mouth, then back up to her eyes. "Your husband's wife." Her eyes widened and she searched his, trying to gauge his sincerity. It still surprised her when he said those things to her. Nobody ever had before. He saw the uncertainty in her eyes and suppressed a frustrated sigh. He could kill all the people that had made her feel so unworthy that any little compliment was met with doubt. Include yourself there, buddy. "Come here." He took her hand and walked to the bed. He sat down and pulled her down to sit on his lap. "I meant that, Carly. You know that, right? You make… you make me happy."_

**I wonder what your doing**

**I wonder where you are**

**There's oceans in between us**

**but that's not very far**

His hand caressed her face, slowly tracing her lips, being careful of the cuts. Fingers brushed aside the stray hair on her face. He bent, placing a small kiss on her forehead. Pulling the chair closer to the bed, he sat down, leaning forward. He placed her smaller hand on his, staring intently at her face.

_"I love you." Her whispered declaration hung in the air._

_She smiled and closed her eyes as she fell into a dream filled sleep sometime later. When her breathing became even Sonny's eyes opened slightly, a smile coming to his lips. "I love you, too."_

**Can you take it all away**

**can you take it all away**

**when ya shoved it in my face**

**explain again to me**

**Can you take it all away**

**can you take it all away**

**when ya shoved it my face**

Sonny placed soft kisses on her hand, clutching it to his cheek. Watched the rise and fall of her chest and listened to the labored sound of her breathing. Her face was swollen almost beyond recognition. But he could still see his Carly. His beautiful wife.

_Carly stopped her pacing to look at Sonny. He was watching her with an intense expression. He reached his hand through the bars again. Carly glanced down at it, noticing how it shook slightly. Tears filled her eyes and she ran to the door, grabbing his hand. "It's okay, Son. I'm okay." _

_"When...when Johnny got that call I thought...I thought you were..." He wouldn't meet her eyes and she cursed the bars, wanting to wrap him in her arms. Sonny looked up, the tears shining in his eyes. "God, baby, I was so afraid." He reached his hand and clasped the back of her head. Their foreheads touched through the bars. "I can't lose you, Caroline." _

_"You won't. I promise."_

The memories assaulted him savagely. The words they'd said to each other replaying in his mind.

_"Nothing. I just want to make one thing clear to you." She waited until he looked at her. "Leaving is not an option." _

_Sonny stared at her dumbfounded that she could read him so well. _

_"Yeah. You heard me. I know you better than you know yourself, Corinthos. So, just get that thought out of your head. We are married. We are a family. You can't stop that. You can't hide from it." She walked up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and massaging them slowly. " Sonny, I love you." Sonny froze, his mind screeching to a halt with her declaration. _

_Carly gave him a small smile. "I do. I love you. Nothing is going to change that. Nothing you say and nothing you do. I choose this life with you. This..." she gestued at the bruise on her face. "is not your fault. So don't think for a minute that it is. Maybe my life would be easier if you weren't in it. And I know yours would be if I weren't. But a life without you would merely be existing. You're my heart. You're my soul. You **are** my life. Remember that before you decide to do something stupid."_

Sonny shifted his seat closer to Carly's head. He leaned in, his hand finding her bandaged head. "Baby."

**Nobody told me what you thought**

**nobody told me what to say**

**everyone showed you where to turn**

**told you where to runaway **

"Listen to me. I need you to fight, okay? Do you hear me Caroline? I need you. Here with me. With Michael." He placed a kiss on her cheek. "I can't...I can't do this. I don't want live this life without you."

**nobody told you where to hide**

**nobody told you what to say**

**everyone showed you where to turn**

**showed you where to runaway**

"You are my everything. Did I ever tell you that? My everything. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing on my mind when I go to bed." He paused, looking at her face. "Before you came into my life, I felt like I was drowning. Like I couldn't breath. And I liked that feeling. That numbness that the darkness brought. But, then one day, there you were." He laughed wryly. "A blond, loud, crazy hurricane who filled up the room, who made the darkness fade, and pushed away the numbness. You made me... feel...again, baby."

**Can you take it all away**

**can you take it all away**

**when ya shoved it in my face**

**explain again to me**

**Can you take it all away**

**can you take it all away**

**when ya shoved it my face**

"And it drove me crazy, you know. You'd walk in a room and it was like I could breath and I could feel. God, I hated that. No matter how hard I tried you managed to get under my skin. No matter how hard I pushed, you'd stay standing. No matter what you saw of me, you'd still come back. You always came back"

**Explain again to me **

Sonny wiped at his eyes, the tears he's been holding back falling freely now. "I need you to come back to me now. I need you help me breath. I need to help me feel." He took her hand on his once more. "I love you, Caroline. I've never loved anyone as much. Tu eres mi vida, amor. Tu eres me todo." He placed his head next to hers, closing his eyes tightly. "Please, baby. Don't leave me alone. Please."

**you take it all**

**you take it all away...**

**explain again to me**

**you take it all away**

**explain again to me**

**take it all away**

**explain again **

Lyrics: Blurry by Puddle of Mudd

Translation: Tu eres mi vida amor ( You are my life, love.)

Tu eres mi todo (You are my everything.)


	25. Slipping Away

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 25**

_**Night is falling on me again**_

_**Harder and darker than I can't remember when**_

_**The light I thought would never fade**_

**_Is slipping away... You're slipping away_**

Luke Spencer wasn't a man prone to praying. Or hoping. Or wishing. Not since the hopes and prayers of a small ten-year-old boy had fallen on deaf ears. He believed in action. He believed that to get what you wanted you had to grab it. Never mind the consequences. Actions had gotten him everything in his life. Hopes and prayers left you with nothing.

But as his eyes took in his best friend's hunched shoulders as he bent to place a kiss on Carly's head and the state his beautiful, strong niece was in, Luke closed his eyes and did something he hadn't done in almost 40 years. He prayed. He prayed that God would give Sonny a break for once. He hoped that God proved that he was the kind, benevolent Father his mother had said he was and not the cruel vindictive bastard Luke believed him to be. He wished with all his might that Carly would open her eyes and make the world, as it should be.

Opening his own eyes slowly, he watched Sonny lean his face on his and Carly's joined hands. He glanced at the ceiling. "Don't you dare take her you son of bitch. Don't do it."

But something inside him dimmed and he as much as he wanted it to end differently, he believed that Carly's fate had already been decided. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do to change. He stared through the glass at Sonny again. /_Except what Carly would want./ _Luke waited a moment, finding his composure and inhaling deeply, he pushed the door open...

_**Is it my fault for starting to believe **_

_**A happy ending could come to me**_

_**That anything that beautiful could be true**_

_**When I know I only deserve a lie **_

_**But I played the fool, trying to hold on to **_

_**The sunset colors that paint the sky**_

**_The home I found in your eyes_**

The door behind him opened and closed with a soft wushing noise. Sonny heard the shuffling of feet, the scarping noise of a chair as it was dragged next to his own by the bed and from the corner of his eye, he saw Luke position himself by his side.

He didn't look away from Carly, afraid that breaking that bit of contact would cause him to lose her. Sonny could barely feel her presence anymore. Maybe it was the numbness that had taken over his heart and body since Taggert had found him.

_/"Sonny... it's Carly."/ _

Three little words that had threatened everything he had.

_/"Sonny... it's Carly."/ _

Three little words he had dreaded hearing.

_/"Sonny... it's Carly."/ _

Three little words he knew one day would be spoken.

_/"Sonny... it's Carly."/ _

Just three words...It amazed him how just three words could destroy his life. He could still hear them ringing in his head. Over and over and over/..._Sonny... it's Carly...Sonny... it's Carly... Sonny... it's Carly.../_

Three simple little words that had shattered his world.

_**If all the breath left my body**_

_**If the stars fell and left me blind**_

_**Somehow I would see again**_

_**I'd breathe again**_

_**With you here by my side**_

_**But if you were taken from me**_

_**I'd lose the life within my soul**_

_**If tomorrow comes without you**_

_**I'll never be whole**_

Luke studied Sonny quietly, offering what comfort he could with as little intrusion as possible. His eyes took in Sonny fingers as they traced Carly's features. As they gently pushed the hair that sprang out from under the bandages away from her face. He had to swallow back tears watching Sonny caress Carly's wedding band.

Sonny wasn't one to show his pain to the world but Luke could feel how deep his friend's despair and anguish ran. And guilt. He could see the guilt clearly on Sonny's face. Whoever had done this...would pay, he swore, regarding the way Sonny clutched Carly's hand.

Luke cleared his throat. "Hey. Son. Why don't you go stretch your legs and go get something to eat? You've been here non-stop for... awhile."

"No."

_/Okay, that hadn't worked./_ Luke placed his hand on Sonny's shoulder. "Sonny. You need to rest. You've been sitting here for days. I'll stay with her."

"What if she wakes up and I'm not here." Sonny shook his head, refusing to meet Luke's eyes. "No. I need to be here when she comes to. She'll need me."

"Sonny..."

"Don't say it, man."

Luke said nothing for a long moment, turning his head to stare out of the window. When he did speak it was almost a whisper. "You have to face it sometime Sonny."

_**The fear falls down and all around**_

_**You slip through my fingers without a sound**_

_**I didn't turn my back, so how did I lose you**_

_**I tried to hold you safe, so the world couldn't bruise you**_

Sonny concentrated on his wife's peaceful face, blocking out Luke's voice. He didn't want to hear what the other man had to say.

Everyone had passed through the room in the last few days, giving him condolences, telling him to be strong. They had all but given up hope. Oh, no one said it to him out loud but he could feel their pity. Tony was the only one to tell him that Carly's condition wasn't looking good. The fact that she hadn't woken up after 48 hours hadn't given Tony any confidence.

He knew they all believed that Carly was gone. That he should let it be. But none of them knew his wife. She was a fighter. She didn't give up. Never had and never will.

"There's nothing to face, Luke."

"Sonny it's been more than a week..."

"Oh well, let's just declare her dead then. God forbid her body and her spirit take the time to heal."

"That's not what I meant Sonny and you know it."

Sonny jerked his head around. "Why do you all want her gone?"

Luke shook his head sadly. "I don't Sonny. You know I don't. But it's not up to you or me. You have to face the possibility that Caroline isn't coming back."

_**I guess it's my fault for letting myself believe**_

_**A happy ending was meant for me**_

_**That anything so beautiful could really last**_

_**Why did I almost trust it this time**_

_**When it's never been true in the past**_

_**And your love was by far my most treasured prize**_

_**Warm like the home I found in your eyes**_

Sonny wanted to scream at him, tell him to get the hell out and leave them alone. But somewhere inside of him, he felt something break. If he let himself be honest, he'd admit he'd lost hope days ago. Heck, he might admit he'd never really had it because he'd known all along that it wasn't real.

The contentment he'd finally found was all a mirage. Hadn't he known that? Hadn't he known that he was unworthy of her love? Of having someone as beautiful and wondrous as Carly in his life.

_/You knew it Sonny. You just let yourself believe in fairytales./ _

_**If all the breath left my body**_

_**If the stars fell and left me blind**_

_**Somehow I would see again**_

_**I'd breathe again**_

_**With you here by my side**_

_**But if you were taken from me **_

_**I'd lose the life within my soul**_

_**If tomorrow comes without you**_

_**I'll never be whole**_

Sonny looked down at the her one more time, arranging Carly's hand on the bed then he rose abruptly, heading towards the window.

Luke watched him silently.

"You know...when I was a little boy, usually after one of Deke's beatings when he'd leave for a couple of days, my Mama would let me sleep in her bed with her. She'd tuck me in and tell me a story. It was always the same story." Sonny voice cracked and he paused for a moment, clearing his throat. "You heard of Beauty and the Beast?" Sonny glanced at Luke who nodded.

"She'd always tell me about the cursed prince who was turned into a beast and the woman whom learned to love him. Who looked beyond what frightened everyone away and into what lay beneath. And loved him anyway." Sonny smiled sadly. "I never got that story but it always made Mama feel better to tell it so I always listened." His eyes moved to the bed. "I get it now."

"Sonny you're not cursed."

"I'm not? Huh. I think you're wrong there my friend."

Luke got up and stood in front of Sonny. "You listen to me. This isn't your fault."

"Save it Luke." Sonny spit out, disgusted.

"No." Luke blocked his path. "Sonny, Carly loved...loves you. She knew the risks in that. She accepted them and she lived without fear, man. She lived to love you and to cherish every second you had together." He glanced at his niece motionless body. "What would she be saying to you right now?"

_**Slipping away...**_

_**Oh I can feel you**_

_**Slipping away...**_

_**If I could heal you**_

_**I'd trade my life today**_

_**Don't you hear me calling**_

_**But this is still real**_

_**And you keep on falling **_

Sonny didn't answer, walking around him and back to the window.

"She'd tell you that you needed to stop sitting in here blaming yourself, man. That you needed to stop killing yourself little by little every day while you watch her get further and further away. That you needed to go home and take care of Michael, your son. He needs you, Sonny. Now more than ever."

Luke came to stand next to Sonny at the window. "You want to honor Caroline, Michael, then you do what she would do. You pick yourself up, take the pieces of your shattered life, and try to glue them back together and take care of the people that love you and that you love." He squeezed Sonny's shoulder. "That's what Caroline would do." Without another word, Luke turned and walked out the door.

Sonny stood rigidly by the window for what seemed a lifetime. He felt the tears gather and for the first time, he let then fall freely. He let out a heart wrenching sob and the force of his pain knocked the strength from his legs and he slid to the floor. He cried until no tears were left. Until his chest hurt and his throat was raw. And when he had no more left, he wiped his face and stood up, walking back to his wife's bedside.

_**If all the breath left my body**_

_**If the stars fell and left me blind**_

_**Somehow I would see again**_

_**I'd breathe again**_

_**With you here by my side**_

_**But if you were taken from me**_

_**I'd lose the life within my soul**_

_**If tomorrow comes without you**_

_**I'll never be whole**_

"Hey baby." He reached out to caress her face. "I guess you heard Luke and knowing you, you probably agree." Sonny sighed. "You know how I hate it when he's right, don't you?"

He smiled softly. "Yeah. You know." He sat down, taking her hand in his. "I have to go on I know that. I have to find the strength to take care of our son. And I guess in time..." he paused, wetting his dry lips before continuing, "I guess in time I will. I won't have to remind myself to wake up or to eat. To breathe in and out all day. But I tell you baby, I can't see that day."

One lone tear fell down his cheek.

"I will honor you, Caroline, like I promised I would. I will take care of our family and our son. I'll be the strong one now. But I refuse to let you go. I can't. I can't live without you. Without you I'll only be existing, remember? So you listen to me Carly Corinthos, you come back to me, you hear? You can't right now that's fine but I'll come back tomorrow and the tomorrow after that until you do."

Sonny leaned over and kissed her cheek, whispering softly. "Because I love you and you love me. Nothing will change that baby. Nothing."

He let her hand go, standing up and coming round to the other side of the bed. He gently climbed up and lay down next to her, his head resting on her shoulder. Taking her hand once more, he placed a small kiss on it and held it, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of her breathing.

He wanted one more night with her. Tomorrow he'd start gathering the pieces of his life together. Tonight he just wanted to be near her.

_**Night is falling on me again**_

_**Harder and darker than I can't remember when**_

_**And I can't remember a reason to seek out the dawn**_

_**And I don't know how the world goes on**_

_**But I close my crying eyes to see**_

_**And pray tomorrow never comes for me**_

**Poem**: **_If Tomorrow Never Comes _by Aprilhope**

_The End_


	26. Author's Note

_Author Note: Yes, you read that right. This, loyal and kind and generous (not to mention sweet and non-violent) readers is the end of the road. ducking Hey! Ouch! hit with a stone I thought stoning went out with the Witch Hunts!! hiding behind rock I HAVE A SEQUEL! looking out from behind rock Thank you. _**The Space Between **_will be out in a couple of days. I swear it. _

_Now having done that I would like to thank a few people: Becka, for your support in all my fics even if you don't enjoy them all. (IO is coming dear, it is.) Judi, for being such a great inspiration as a writer and for being such a great SCarlet sib. hugs To my Tia, you know you are the very best twin a girl could have. Thank you for all the love and for your talent. I love you. kiss To NOL, for giving me a place to post this. You're the best site out there. To my SCarlets, for just being the all around best group of people I know. And to my readers, for sticking with me and keeping me going. Buckle your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy sequel..._


	27. The Poem

_**If Tomorrow... **_

****by Aprihope

_Night is falling on me again_

_Harder and darker than I can't remember when_

_The light I thought would never fade_

_Is slipping away... You're slipping away_

_Is it my fault for starting to believe _

_A happy ending could come to me_

_That anything that beautiful could be true_

_When I know I only deserve a lie _

_But I played the fool, trying to hold on to _

_The sunset colors that paint the sky_

_The home I found in your eyes_

_If all the breath left my body_

_If the stars fell and left me blind_

_Somehow I would see again_

_I'd breathe again_

_With you here by my side_

_But if you were taken from me_

_I'd lose the life within my soul_

_If tomorrow comes without you_

_I'll never be whole_

_The fear falls down and all around_

_You slip through my fingers without a sound_

_I didn't turn my back, so how did I lose you_

_I tried to hold you safe, so the world couldn't bruise you_

_I guess it's my fault for letting myself believe_

_A happy ending was meant for me_

_That anything so beautiful could really last_

_Why did I almost trust it this time_

_When it's never been true in the past_

_And your love was by far my most treasured prize_

_Warm like the home I found in your eyes_

_If all the breath left my body_

_If the stars fell and left me blind_

_Somehow I would see again_

_I'd breathe again_

_With you here by my side_

_But if you were taken from me _

_I'd lose the life within my soul_

_If tomorrow comes without you_

_I'll never be whole_

_Slipping away..._

_Oh I can feel you_

_Slipping away..._

_If I could heal you_

_I'd trade my life today_

_Don't you hear me calling_

_But this is still real_

_And you keep on falling _

_If all the breath left my body_

_If the stars fell and left me blind_

_Somehow I would see again_

_I'd breathe again_

_With you here by my side_

_But if you were taken from me_

_I'd lose the life within my soul_

_If tomorrow comes without you_

_I'll never be whole_

_Night is falling on me again_

_Harder and darker than I can't remember when_

_And I can't remember a reason to seek out the dawn_

_And I don't know how the world goes on_

_But I close my crying eyes to see_

_And pray tomorrow never comes for me_


End file.
